Castles In The Air
by Jagged Epiphany
Summary: PostHog. lives of Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie. Their group is splintered, their world is on the brink of war, they're being forced to grow up. Nothing will ever be the same.
1. Moving On

Disclaimer: Let's face it, people. At this point I half own the characters in this story. J.K. created them, but I developed them into the screwed up young adults they are today.

A/N: Welcome to Castles In The Air, I'm your host/author Jagged Epiphany. You're in for a treat, my friends. This promises to be a wild ride. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the end of Old Faces. First I should get the formalities out of the way in case we have any newbies joining us, which I sincerely hope we do.

This story is the long-awaited sequel to Old Faces, New Tricks. I don't think you will need to have read OFNT to know what is going on. This first chapter is hopefully going to give a bit of an overview, but I couldn't possibly summarise the intricacies of their relationships and characterisations. Therefore, I recommend you read _at least_ the last ten chapters of OFNT if you really want to know what's going on.

Also, don't bother telling me that Katie is a year younger than the others. I know this. The story shall be slightly AU in that sense, because I can't go back and change it at this late stage. Furthermore, I had this sequel planned before HBP came out, but I'm going to try to make sure nothing goes deliberately against canon.

That's all for now. Just so you don't get confused, this chapter deliberately jumps from place to place and back and forward in time. Hopefully you'll get a handle on the switches. Fittingly, we shall begin our journey with one of the most famous openings in English literature…

* * *

**Chapter One**

_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way. _**A Tale of Two Cities**, Charles Dickens.

Life is full of what-ifs. They're one of those inevitabilities, just like death, taxes and pimples. What-ifs are always hovering around the edge of your mind, like spectres of the past and the possible future. The tricky thing about what-ifs is that if you let one into your consciousness, others are sure to follow. You can drown in what-ifs if you aren't careful. Don't believe me? Let's give it a try.

What if the Roman Empire hadn't collapsed? What if Da Vinci had never bothered to finish the Mona Lisa? What if Shakespeare's plays had all been lost? What if Napoleon hadn't been defeated at Waterloo? What if Hitler hadn't died when he did? What if JFK had put the roof up on his car that day in Dallas? What if John Lennon and Paul McCartney had never met?

You see? It only gets worse. Soon you're wondering: what if my parents had never met? If you get to that point you know you're in trouble. Overall, it's just best to not let the what-ifs in. Live your life regret free and don't dwell on impossibilities and the past.

If only someone had given this advice to Alicia Spinnet.

Not that it would have made much of a difference. She's too stubborn to listen to anyone, no matter how pure their intentions are. She learns from her own mistakes well enough, though. For instance, she hasn't touched alcohol since her disastrous experimentation in sixth year. If someone had bothered to tell her not to dwell on what-ifs, she'd have done the exact opposite anyway. That was the type of person she was.

On the steps of the Opera House in Sydney Harbour, Alicia was bombarded by what-ifs. She was so overwhelmed that she had to sit down. This was the first real moment that she'd had to herself since leaving Hogwarts. It had been non-stop in Leeds and their arrival in Sydney a few hours ago had been chaotic to say the least. Basically, she hadn't even had time to let the what-ifs creep into her mind.

The weather was wonderful in Sydney, even though it was winter, so Alicia had decided to walk down to the Harbour, which wasn't far from her hotel. As she quietly admired the sparkling blue water and the cloudless sky, she let her barriers fall.

_What if leaving George was a mistake?_

Alicia's breath caught in her throat. The idea that she was capable of making a mistake had once been foreign to her. The last two or so years, however, had shown her that she definitely wasn't immune to mistakes. Perhaps this was just another one to add to the growing list.

_God. What if George was my one true love? What if no one else ever loves me?_

Alicia sat down on the steps and stared at the ground between her feet. Her head was swimming and she could feel the beginnings of a headache thumping in her temples. _What if I never see him again?_ No, no. That wasn't possible. There was Katie and Lee's upcoming engagement party.

She clutched at the engagement party like a talisman. It helped to keep the what-ifs at bay for a while. George would be at the party so they would have no choice but to see each other again. Some of her questions might be answered during that meeting.

Feeling slightly recovered, Alicia stood up on shaky legs. It was time to get back to the hotel. She had a meeting with her colleagues about deadlines, interview times and the Quidditch match. Her boss, the senior correspondent, had already made it clear that he deplored tardiness. Alicia did not want to anger him on her first official day on the job.

When she entered the foyer of the hotel fifteen minutes later, she was immediately set upon by the international Quidditch photographer, Cassie.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Cassie seized her arm and drew her across the foyer.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong at all. In fact, I have wonderful news! It seems the Scottish team is staying in a nearby hotel."

"What's so wonderful about that?"

"They're going out tonight and they've invited us as well!"

"Oh, I don't think I'll be up to that," Alicia said, looking away as she blushed. She'd been hoping to delay seeing Oliver until she was a little more emotionally stable.

Cassie shook her head. "Nonsense! It wouldn't hurt you to go…

…on a date?" Angelina shrieked.

"Yes, a date."

"You can't do that!"

George sighed and straightened out a shelf of Skiving Snackboxes. "You want me to sit around and wait for her? I have news for you, Angelina, she's _not_ coming back."

"She'll be back for the engagement party," Angelina said, slamming coins down on the counter as she counted the day's takings.

George gave his brother's girlfriend a gentle nod. "Then she'll be gone again. I'll see her occasionally, but she's not a part of my life anymore. You're going to have to accept that one day."

"How do you think she's going to feel when she finds out you're already dating other women?"

"She'll have Oliver there to comfort her," George said, turning away so that she wouldn't see the bitter look on his face. The only thing he hated more than not being with Alicia was the knowledge that Oliver _was_ with her.

"You're still jealous!" Angelina said triumphantly. "That proves you still love her!"

"I never said I didn't love her. I said that she wasn't a part of my life anymore. She's gone off to see the world and left me behind. Why shouldn't I be allowed to see other women?"

"Oh, I've completely lost count now!" Angelina sent a pile of Sickles flying just as thudding footsteps were heard on the stairs.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Fred asked, looking from his brother to his girlfriend. "Why are you throwing money around, Angel?"

Angelina rounded on him and he took a step back automatically. "Did you know about this, Frederick? Did you know that he was going on a date with one of those whores who works in Madam Malkin's?"

"Her name's Isabel and she isn't a whore," George interrupted lightly.

"I knew about it," Fred admitted reluctantly. "She's had her sights set on him for a few weeks now. What was I supposed to do about it though?"

"Put a stop to it, of course! He can't go out with this woman. She's not Alicia!"

"That's right," George said, his voice cracking as he finally lost his cool. "Alicia's on the other side of the world right now. She's probably cuddling up to Oliver or some other Quidditch player. Why can't I move on as well? She's not coming back, Angelina. I have a right to live my life the best I can without her."

"You're forgetting her already," Angelina protested. "You're already stomping all over her memory."

"Don't preach to me about preserving her memory," he snapped. "You may be her best friend but I'm in love with her. I'm never going to be able to forget about her."

"Hey," Fred interjected in a calming voice, "you're talking about Alicia as if she's dead. That won't help anyone. How about we go upstairs and I'll cook us dinner?"

George shook his head. "I have to get ready to meet Isabel. We're having dinner then going somewhere for a drink."

"A _drink_?" Angelina repeated mockingly. "I bet she came up with that idea, didn't she? She's probably an alcoholic. Or a con-woman. Yeah. She wants a piece of you now that you're successful. Alicia was around before you had a business, in case you've forgotten."

"Alicia's not here!" George shouted, not bothering with decorum or politeness.

Angelina marched over to him and poked her finger in the middle of his chest. "And whose fault is that? You could have asked her to stay and she would have bloody well stayed! You only had to say the word. You couldn't because you're too God damn proud to admit that you need her! She'd be here if it wasn't for you."

George gritted his teeth. "Get her away from me, Fred."

"Ok, that's enough from both of you." Fred stepped in between them and put a restraining hand on Angelina's shoulder. "George is old enough to make his own decisions."

She shrugged him away. "I should have known you'd take his side. You've always had a problem with Alicia. You're probably glad she's gone."

"Wrong, Ang. If she were here I wouldn't have to listen to the two of you carry on like children, would I? Give it a rest for a while."

"Fine." Angelina lifted her chin and strode past him. George gave his brother an icy glare then followed her up to the flat.

Fred sighed then went after them. In the flat, Angelina and George retreated to their own rooms, slamming the doors shut behind them.

Fred rolled his eyes at their antics. "Who knew it would be so hard to…

…set a date for an engagement party?" Katie sighed.

"I know. It's ridiculous." Lee flicked through his planner. "What about the 27th of September?"

"Nope. My parents are going on a cruise that weekend to celebrate their anniversary. The weekend before that?"

"Already said no to that, remember? Pre-season Quidditch match between the Magpies and the Tornados. My dad will definitely be there. Weekend after the 27th?" Lee asked.

Katie shook her head. "Liam has some big important conference for work."

"It'll be a hassle for him to come all the way from overseas. Does he really need to come?"

"Of course he does!" Katie scowled. "My brothers are annoying but I want all of them at the party."

"I was _kidding_. I know you want them there."

"He said he can definitely get a Portkey for the weekend after the conference." Katie shuffled through the parchments that her family had sent her. "Everyone else is fine with that Saturday. What date is that?"

Lee skimmed his planner. "That would be the 11th of October. It doesn't look like anyone on my side will object to that."

"Quick, write it down!" Katie ordered.

Lee quickly scribbled a note in his planner then shut the book with a snap. "That's that. Our engagement party is on the 11th of October."

"I'll start writing out the invitations tomorrow. We'll have to send Alicia's and Liam's by express Floo mail so they have time to organise Portkeys."

Lee flopped back on the sofa, his head on Katie's lap. "I don't even want to think about how hard it's going to be to set a wedding date. We'll have twice as many people to co-ordinate with."

"If it gets too difficult we'll just elope," Katie said, twisting two of his dreadlocks around each other. Lee sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. "Are you excited about starting work tomorrow?" she asked.

"Definitely." He cracked open one eye and stared up at her. "Only bad thing is I won't get to spend as much time with you as I'd like. Will you survive without me?"

"It'll be a struggle," she said, biting her lip dolefully. "I guess I'll have to keep myself occupied by unpacking and cleaning things up a bit."

Lee sat up and threw his planner onto the coffee table. "Time to start dinner, I suppose." Katie moved to stand up but he put a restraining hand on her leg. "Not you, love. I said I would cook dinner for you on your first night here and that's exactly what I plan to do."

She just frowned doubtfully. "No offence, sweetheart, but can you even cook?"

"Of course I can," he replied. "I once had an Italian nanny who insisted I learn how to cook lasagne."

"That sounds nice. Call me if you need help."

Now it was his turn to ask. "Do _you_ even know how to cook?"

"I have three older brothers. I either had to learn how to cook food for myself or risk starving to death. They certainly never bothered to learn."

"All right, well you sit here and relax. I promise I won't need you. Why don't you spend the time coming up with something for us to do after dinner," Lee suggested.

The hint was not lost on Katie. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked at a spot on the ceiling. She'd talked to Angelina about it only yesterday. She was pretty sure she was ready for it. Lee certainly seemed to be, even though he never pressed the issue. She loved him even more for that.

Katie caught his gaze, her cheeks still flushed. "I think I already know the perfect way for us to spend our first evening together."

"Chess?" Lee asked, grinning and leaning towards her.

"Not quite. It involves you and me in…

…such a blatant state of undress!" Alicia exclaimed.

Cassie shushed her. "Just keep your voice down, for Merlin's sake!"

"She shouldn't have worn such a small dress if she wasn't prepared to attract some attention." Alicia glared after the woman. A group of men trailed her, their tongues practically hanging out.

"You gotta ease up," Cassie advised, steering Alicia in the opposite direction to the woman and her admirers. "You aren't at Hogwarts anymore. Things happen differently in the real world and you've got to learn to go with the flow."

Alicia pouted as she was pulled along. It was almost midnight and the pair was in a part of Sydney called Cockle Bay. The moonlight shone off the surface of the inky water and distant music could be heard mingling with the excited chatter of hundreds of revellers. Even with this as an enticing backdrop, she simply wanted to be back at her hotel room so she could put on her comfortable pyjamas and curl up with a good book. She could be writing letters to her friends right now. She could be-

When she wasn't watching where she was going, her heel got caught in a crack. The result was her stumbling ungracefully and cursing loudly.

Cassie gave her a weary glance over her shoulder. "Could you try to be a little sexier?"

"I feel ridiculous," Alicia complained. Her heels were too high, her jeans were too tight, her strapless bra was pinching her and the pins in her hair were digging into her scalp. Cassie had said that beauty was pain. That was right before she got the skin of Alicia's eyelid caught in her eyelash curler.

Despite the pain and the hour-long preparation, Alicia did have to admit that she looked good. She hardly knew Cassie, but the perky blonde had already taken her under her wing. They were the only two women who travelled with the correspondence group, so they naturally stuck together. Unfortunately, Cassie was six years older than Alicia and much more experienced in the ways of the world. The woman had so much energy and enthusiasm that Alicia merely felt like she was a kite that had been caught in the wake of a jet aeroplane.

"It's just up there! Can you see it? It's the place with all the people lined up out the front."

Alicia saw the place that Cassie was indicating immediately. It was a nightclub called Pontoon and it was teeming with people. They joined the end of the long queue. Cassie began to look for the Scottish Quidditch team and Alicia took the opportunity to look around as well. Her heart rate began to pick up.

She had never realised that there were so many men in the world. Short, tall, fat, skinny, blonde brunette, pretty, plain, young, old…breathtakingly gorgeous. Alicia lowered her eyes so she wouldn't get caught staring. She had to play it cool. She couldn't go around acting like a mental patient who had just been let out of the asylum. Not that she would ever compare Hogwarts to an asylum. It was just that she'd had such a sheltered upbringing there.

Alicia had seen the same faces for years and years. She'd already put all of the guys at Hogwarts into categories depending on their looks. Out here there were so many more to sort out. There were the perfect looking ones, like Cedric. There were big scary ones like Flint, Warrington and Pucey. There were the pudgy ones, like Neville. The gangly ones, like Ron. As much as she looked, though, there was still one category she could not fill.

Dozens of men walked by her as she waited in line, but not one of them was anything like George. None of them had his eyes, hair or smile. None of them compared.

"Get your ID out," Cassie instructed in a whisper. "And please try to act like you want to be here," she added after a moment.

Alicia fumbled in her back pocket for her ID. It slipped out of her shaking fingers and fell to the ground. Before she could move, the guy behind her knelt down and picked up the card. Their fingers brushed as she took it back. "Thank you," she said, fighting to raise her voice above a whisper.

"Not a problem," he said. For a second his eyes swept over her, judging and examining every inch.

Alicia blushed and turned back around. She felt like an old cow that had been put up for auction at the county fair. Everyone was looking at her and evaluating her based on her looks. No one wanted her.

"Might as well take me back to the farm and put out me out of my misery," she muttered darkly.

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "You really worry me sometimes, Alicia."

After proving that they were over eighteen and paying the cover charge, Alicia and Cassie had their hands stamped and were let into the club. Insane was the first word that popped into Alicia's mind. At best, the place could be described as noisy, crowded and dark.

Alicia took hold of Cassie's hand firmly as they skirted the edge of the dance floor and made their way to the bar. Alicia had hoped to be able to sit down and gather herself, but all the tables were occupied. Cassie put her arm around her shoulders and shouted in her ear. "Do you want a drink?"

"What?" Alicia shouted back.

"What do you want to drink?"

"It's a quarter to twelve," she answered.

Cassie shook her head in disbelief. She shoved Alicia up against a pillar then elbowed her way through the crowd congregating in front of the bar. Alicia pressed herself against the cool wood panelling of the pillar and prayed that no one approached her. If she stood very still and slowed her breathing, she might just be able to blend in like a chameleon.

She was still doing her impression of a reptile when Cassie returned with two glasses of green liquid in her hands. She thrust one at Alicia and grabbed hold of her other wrist before dragging her away. Thankfully, they managed to find an empty table near the dance floor. They sat down and Alicia sipped cautiously at her drink. It was alcoholic and sweet. She set it aside.

Cassie scowled at her and pushed the glass back. Alicia shook her head and shoved it away again. Giving up, Kit sipped at her own drink and looked around. Alicia moodily turned her attention to the packed dance floor. Her eyes almost popped out their sockets.

Evidently, people didn't dance _with_ each other around here. The danced _on_ each other. If the grinding, shaking, bouncing and twisting could even be called dancing. It was lewd, vulgar, indecent and inappropriate.

Alicia was mesmerised.

She'd seen nothing like it in her life. She jumped when Cassie tugged at her arm. Somehow, she'd managed to finish her drink in all of a minute. "Dance!" she shouted in Alicia's ear.

Alicia snatched up her drink quickly. Her hearing had adjusted enough for her to be able to hear what Cassie was saying. She clasped her glass tightly and gratefully. "I better finish this first!" she said, feigning regret.

Cassie nodded. Alicia took a tiny sip of the drink then set the glass back down. Cassie glared at her. "You're doing that deliberately!" she accused.

Alicia gave an innocent, wide-eyed look. It was a look she was very good at. "Fine!" Cassie snapped. "Join me when you're done being a spoilsport!"

Alicia acknowledged her with a nod and took another dainty sip of her green drink. Cassie got up and headed for the dance floor. She disappeared amidst the crowd almost immediately. Satisfied, Alicia looked around again, taking note of any good-looking guys. Her eyes darted around quickly so she could take in just enough scenery without anyone thinking she was flirting.

Her gaze must have lingered too long, however, because an attractive young man headed for her table with a determined look on his face. Alicia panicked and almost leapt out of her seat. The only reason she didn't flee was because she didn't want to relinquish her table. The young man gave her a fleeting look, then unceremoniously placed an empty beer bottle in front of her on the table and walked off. A woman who was walking by dumped her empty glass on the table as well.

Alicia groaned and put her hands over her eyes. She wanted to go home. Not back to the hotel, mind you, all the way back to England. Back where she didn't have to drink, shout or have her eyelids pinched. Back where her friends would now be having lunch together and laughing and talking. George's new supermodel girlfriend would be there too, her hand curled possessively around his bicep.

"Hi there!" a deep male voice yelled in her ear.

Alicia slowly lowered her hands and turned her head. It was the guy who had picked up her ID outside. He was in his twenties, she guessed. He wasn't bad looking, but he was no George Weasley. She attempted a smile, but all she managed to do was purse her lips.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Not particularly! Clubs aren't really my thing!" she explained, feeling stupid for having to shout in his face.

"I thought so! You are foreign!" he exclaimed, catching onto her accent. "Irish?"

"English!"

"Same thing, ain't it?"

"You're from New Zealand?"

He frowned. "No. Australia!"

"Same thing, I thought!" Alicia said crisply. Confident that she had shown him up, she turned back to the dance floor. Where the hell was Cassie? She wanted to get out of the club, but couldn't leave without telling her friend first.

"Wanna dance?"

Alicia shook her head without turning back. He refused to take the hint and pressed himself against her. "I like you! Come and dance with me!"

"No thank you!" Alicia had to force the words out from between her taut lips. If only she was allowed to use magic. A Bat Bogey Hex would fix his little red wagon.

"Come on! Just one dance!" His hand was on her arm now. His fingers were steadily tightening.

"I said no!" Alicia grabbed her drink and jumped up. His grip on her slipped and she was able to walk away. She got as far away from him as she could. There were no more bloody empty tables and people kept jostling her as they walked or danced by. The night kept getting worse and worse.

She stood around by the tables and waited for a vacant one to appear. She scanned the crowd in search of a table that looked like it was about to empty. It was then that they caught her eye. In the corner was a group of rowdy men and women. Well, there were three men and about eight women, which was what caught her attention in the first place. She gasped when she realised that one of the men at the table was none other than Oliver Wood.

Alicia froze, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to go over there and interrupt them. Perhaps she could catch Oliver's attention. She sidled a little closer and watched him out of the corner of her eye. Oliver didn't even glance in her direction. He was focused on the woman with the shiny black hair and the tiny waist. All of the women at his table had shiny hair and tiny waists, Alicia noticed.

Alicia was so focussed on the group that she didn't notice what was happening at a table behind her. A fight had broken out over something and one man dove across the table and punched another in the mouth. This ruckus caught the attention of everyone in the club, including those at the corner table. Alicia's eyes locked with Oliver's.

It took him a second to recognise her, then he beamed and jumped out of his seat. He waved away the queries of his friends and strode over to her. Alicia wasn't proud of it, but she threw herself into his arms. Oliver caught her and spun her around. A little dizzy after being set back on her feet, Alicia teetered and fought to keep her drink from spilling.

"Look at you, my little Chaser!" he shouted, his voice hoarse. He looked her up and down and grinned. "Not so little anymore though!"

"Me? What about _you?_" Alicia squealed. "You look…

…like sex on legs!" Isabel trilled.

George nodded absently. He had no idea what she was on about. He'd zoned out ten minutes ago when she'd started discussing her beauty regime.

Isabel droned on, unaware that she had lost her audience. "Can you imagine how embarrassing it was to have him say that to me in front of everyone? I slapped him before I let him buy me a drink, of course."

_Drinks_. George bit back a groan. They'd only just finished dessert so he'd be stuck with her for at least another hour. Unless he could wriggle out of it…

"A Knut for your thoughts," Isabel said softly.

"Oh, I, er, just remembered that I have an early start tomorrow. A shipment of fake wands is coming in. Very important. Can't miss it. I'm afraid I won't be able to go and have a drink with you."

"Do you want to just go back to my place then?"

"Your place?" George repeated uneasily. She hadn't mentioned _that _being part of the date when she first asked him out.

"I don't mind if we skip the drinks. I've never been that fussed about going through the whole routine. Just get to the good part, I always say."

Isabel's foot began to slide up the inside of his leg. George pushed his chair back from the table. "No, no. I think we've got our wires crossed. That's not what I had in mind when I agreed to go on a date with you. I thought we could just have a nice dinner, some quiet drinks then go home separately."

Isabel narrowed her eyes. "What are you, twelve years old? Why else would I ask you out? Not for the lively conversation, that's for sure."

George shrugged. "It doesn't matter what you think. It's not going to happen."

"And why not? Is it because you _can't_?" Isabel said vindictively.

That dented George's pride a little. "I can, thank you very much. I just don't want to. Not with you at least."

He knew he shouldn't have said that last bit out loud as soon as the words left his mouth. He'd been thinking about Alicia. His first time was supposed to be with her, not some stranger. It was supposed to _mean_ something.

Isabel threw her napkin down on her empty plate and stood up. She made sure to raise her voice so that everyone in the restaurant heard. "I don't know what you think you're playing at, George Wesley, but you had better grow up fast. Tomorrow you're going to realise that you made a mistake and you'll come grovelling back to me."

"Unlikely," George said evenly.

"Enjoy your empty bed tonight! I'm going to find someone who knows how to play by the rules of the game!"

Isabel stormed off extravagantly. George sighed and signalled for the cheque. His first date out of Hogwarts had been an utter disaster. He'd picked the wrong woman and totally misread the situation. It didn't seem like he was cut out for the dating game. As Isabel had said, he didn't know the rules at all.

George paid for dinner and made sure to leave a substantial tip to make up for the disturbance. He left the restaurant and looked at his watch. God, it was only nine. Fred and Angelina would probably be enjoying the time alone and he didn't fancy the idea of going home and interrupting them. They'd only been living together for three days, but he'd already learnt not to walk into rooms without knocking first. That was a lesson he needed to be taught once and once only.

Figuring he might as well stop off for a drink or two at the Leaky Cauldron, George headed back to Diagon Alley. London was pretty at night and he found himself wishing he had someone there with him to appreciate it. He wondered what Alicia was doing at that moment. Unfortunately, he had no idea what the time was – or even what day it was – in Australia. He'd tried to work it out yesterday but had only ended up with a headache.

Perhaps she was visiting a landmark with Oliver. George kind of hoped she was crying by herself in her room. At least then she wouldn't be with him. No. That probably wouldn't work either. Oliver would be by her side in a flash so that she could cry on his unnaturally broad shoulders.

_Maybe I should have gone with Isabel._

George shook his head vigorously as he pushed open the door to the Cauldron. Now he was just being crazy.

One hour and three Firewhiskeys later, George was so tired that he didn't care what Fred and Angelina were doing. He wanted to go to sleep. He trudged home forlornly and let himself into the shop. He stomped up the stairs so that they would hear him coming. Putting his hand over his eyes, he pushed the door to the flat open.

"I'm home!" he called. "Stop doing whatever it is you're doing!"

No response from within.

"I'm uncovering my eyes now!" he sang.

George lowered his hand to find the living room and adjoining kitchen completely dark and empty. Suddenly he didn't feel tired anymore. He went to the kitchen and began searching for something to eat. He was rummaging through a cupboard when all the lights in the kitchen flickered to life. George seized a packet of chocolate biscuits in triumph. When he shut the cupboard door he saw Angelina standing under the archway that separated the living room from the kitchen. She had her wand in her hand and was wearing one of Fred's old shirts and nothing else.

"Put some clothes on, would you?" George said, tearing open his biscuits and sitting down at the small kitchen table.

"Shut up," she replied, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "What was all the yelling about?"

"I was just making sure that I didn't walk in on you and my brother doing anything that would traumatise me."

"We were sleeping, you twit." Angelina took a seat beside him and watching him eat for a second. "Those are my biscuits, you know."

"Too bad," he said, spraying crumbs across the table.

"You're home early. How'd it go with Isabel?"

George shrugged nonchalantly. "She's a psychopath. Same old, same old really. Thanks for asking."

Angelina resisted saying it for exactly thirty seconds, then leant towards him and whispered, "I told you so."

George slumped forward, his forehead resting on the tabletop. "She wanted to sleep with me," he muttered.

That put a dampener on Angelina's jubilation at being right. "She what?"

"She invited me back to her place and said that had been the plan all along. She yelled at me when I told her I wouldn't do it."

Angelina's hand clenched into a fist around her wand. "How dare she? Wait till I see her. She'll wish she never messed with you."

George sighed. "I ended up drinking alone at the Leaky Cauldron. How pathetic is that?"

"It's not pathetic at all," she assured him, her voice softening a great deal. "You did the right thing. You always do the right thing."

"I let Alicia leave when I could have made her stay."

Angelina put her hand on his back. "And that was the right thing to do as well. That's your problem, George, you're too sweet. The Isabels of the world are going to eat you up if you aren't careful. From now on, all your dates have to go through me first."

George lifted his head from the table. "You think I should go on another date?"

"You were right earlier when you said all that stuff about moving on. Alicia isn't here anymore and I can't go on pretending that she'll be back any day. You deserve to have a life."

"I don't think I'm cut out for dating."

"Don't worry, they won't all be psychopaths. I'll make sure the majority are sweet, smart and pretty."

"Like her," he said wistfully.

"She'd want you to find someone else, you know." Angelina stood up and brushed some hair out of his face. She kissed him quickly on the forehead. "Forget about Isabel. Forget about Alicia. Go and get some sleep."

George grinned lopsidedly at her. "Thanks, Angelina."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't make a big deal out of it. I'm only here because Fred told me I had to be nice to you."

"Whatever you say." George stood up and put the rest of the biscuits away. "Hey, do you think Alicia's seen Oliver yet?"

"Who cares?"

"You don't think anything will happen?" he asked hesitantly.

Angelina snorted. "Between Alicia and Oliver? Yeah right. He's…

…divine, isn't he?" Cassie said dreamily.

"I suppose so," Alicia said airily.

"You _suppose_ so? What's wrong with you?"

She and Cassie had left the club with the team so introductions could be exchanged without having to shout. Cassie had yanked her aside as soon as they'd been introduced to all the players and hangers-on.

Alicia shrugged uncomfortably. "I've known Oliver for a long time. It's a little weird to hear other women go on about him."

"Get used to it, honey." Cassie twisted a lock of hair around her finger contemplatively. "It wouldn't be so bad if he was actually available."

"He's not?" Alicia asked immediately. Internally, she scolded herself for caring.

Cassie turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, kid, this is how it works: Quidditch players – the good ones at least – are on the road a lot of the time. Some choose to travel with their partners, others don't. Everyone has needs though, right? A guy like Oliver could have a girl in every capital city if he wanted to. A lot of the young, single players do it. Men _and_ women. Sometimes they form arrangements with people like us who travel as well. Everybody gets what they want."

Alicia gaped. "Have you ever been part of such an…arrangement?"

"I guess you could say I'm friendly with a few players. Don't look so scandalised!" Cassie said. "This is a hard life. We all move around so much that we can't have functional relationships. We take what we can get and make the most of it."

"So Oliver is unavailable because he already has a girl in Sydney?" Alicia asked, fighting the urge to look appalled.

"No. That's the thing, you see! He doesn't have girls anywhere that we know of. Stronger women than me have tried and failed to get him. The rumours started a while ago that he's gay."

"He doesn't want to sleep with strange women so he must be gay? That's just stupid logic." Alicia watched Oliver joke around with his teammates. She felt a swell of pride. "He's not gay, he's a Gryffindor. He won't sleep around because he knows it's not right."

Cassie pinched her cheek. "You can preach now, but the loneliness will get to you eventually. We can only hope the same thing happens for our boy over there. You're both new to this, but you'll crack."

Alicia sighed. This was the reason why she'd broken up with Oliver in the first place. Somehow she'd ended up back in the world that had sickened her so many years ago. And yet, Oliver somehow managed to navigate his way through the scum without getting dirty. If she stuck with him, she might actually stand a chance.

"I think I should take a little time to catch up with Oliver," Alicia said. "I'll meet you back inside in a few minutes."

"If you say so." Cassie sauntered off, a determined look on her face.

The team began to move back inside the club, but Oliver stopped when he spotted Alicia standing by herself. She waved him over and the team went inside without him.

"I thought we could stay out here and talk for a bit."

He smiled down at her. "Sorry if I've been ignoring you. Those guys don't know when to shut up. I've been dying to talk to you."

Alicia couldn't help but giggle. "What's with the accent?"

He nodded wryly. "Ah, the brogue. My accent always gets thicker when I'm around other Scottish people. I'll try to tone it down for you."

"It's nice, actually." Alicia looked at her feet and winced inwardly. Oh God. Was that counted as flirting? It wasn't even her fault that his accent was hot. She cleared her throat. "Why don't we go have a chat on the bridge?"

"Sounds like a lovely idea to me." He offered her his arm and they set off for the bridge that spanned the small inlet of Cockle Bay.

"So how long have you and the team been in town for?" Alicia asked.

"About four days. We played a warm-up game against the Wagga Wagga Wolves the day before yesterday." They stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked out over the water and the city lights. "How's George these days?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Alicia took a deep, shaky breath. She wasn't even sure she could say it. She hadn't had to explain it to anyone other than Angelina and Katie and she very nearly hadn't made it through that. "George and I – we're not…I mean a couple of months ago – when I told him I was leaving – we broke up."

"Whoa," Oliver said softly. "I thought you two were like soul mates or something."

"Don't rub it in."

"Sorry. I know it's probably a bit late to be asking, but are you all right?"

Alicia shrugged. "It was really hard at first but things have become gradually better. At the very least, I no longer burst into tears when I see someone with red hair."

"Was the break up mutual?" Oliver asked, surveying her with his soft brown eyes.

"Yes, but I really hurt him, Oliver. I didn't mean to. I thought I was doing what was best for him but I was doing the exact opposite. I broke his heart _again_." Alicia sniffled and blinked to clear her vision. If she cried now she'd smudge her makeup and he would think she was crazy.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, shifting from side to side in an agitated manner. "You know I'm not good with emotional stuff, but I could hug you or pat you on the back. Would you like that?"

Alicia smiled and shook her head. "You're still the same, Oliver."

"So do you want the hug or not?"

"Not now. If you hug me I'll start crying." Alicia looked out at the twinkling lights of the city and wondered what George was doing at that moment.

"Things will get better," Oliver said tentatively. He put his hand on her shoulder and added, "There, there, everything will be fine."

"God, you're priceless," Alicia said, dissolving into giggles.

"I was _trying_ to comfort you."

She had to fight to control herself. It was good to see that despite everything, he hadn't changed much. "I haven't laughed this much in ages. Thank you, Oliver."

"I'm glad you can laugh at my expense," he replied. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Well, what about you then? Met any nice women?"

"Some."

"Anything long term?"

Oliver looked down at the water. "They're not really the sort of women you stay with for very long. If you get my meaning."

"I get it." Alicia frowned, not knowing what else to say. He _had_ been doing what Cassie had described. She didn't know how she felt about that.

"It was only two or three times."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm not proud of it."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me," Alicia said. "You're a grown man, Oliver. You're twenty years old. Why shouldn't you be with women?"

Oliver straightened and turned back to her. "I promise it's only till I find someone I actually want to be with."

"We sound really old, don't we?" Alicia said. "I mean, we're both standing here lamenting the fact that we're single. We're in the best period of our lives and we're talking as if we're going to die alone. What's wrong with us?"

"I think it's the romantic in you."

"Me?" Alicia scoffed. "I'm horribly unromantic. I don't even believe in soul mates."

"You don't?" he asked, looking surprised.

"I think I used to but…just look what's happened! Why is George on the other side of the world when I'm here with you of all people?"

"Oh, thanks."

"I didn't mean it like _that_. I just don't understand how I ended up here with you after everything that's happened. It feels like all I've done is go in a circle. I'm back to where I started."

"You think we'll always end up back together?" Oliver asked.

Alicia looked away quickly. She didn't know what to say to that. She didn't understand anything that had happened to her over the past year. The more she tried to comprehend why, the more tangled up she got. For now she wanted to be uncomplicated and carefree.

"Who cares?" she asked loudly. "Who cares about any of it? Who cares about soul mates or circles or fate? We're young and in Sydney. We should be laughing and having fun. Deep and meaningful conversations and introspection can wait until we're older. I suddenly feel like dancing. Let's go and dance!"

"Leesh, I don't dance."

"Nonsense." Alicia grabbed his hand and began to drag him back towards the nightclub. "This sort of dancing isn't hard at all. You don't have to count steps or lead."

"Have you been drinking?" Oliver asked as they rushed down the stairs.

"Only one. Why?"

"The Alicia Spinnet I knew wouldn't voluntarily dance like everyone in there is."

"Because I'm a prude?"

"Well…yes."

Alicia giggled. "Maybe I'm loosening up."

"God help us all," Oliver muttered.

They flashed their stamps and went back into the club. This time Alicia didn't avoid the dance floor; she took Oliver right into the middle of it. The song was just a nondescript mix of thumping, beeping and awful lyrics, but Alicia felt it sweep through her body. She put her hands in the air and spun around. Oliver just shook his head at her.

Mostly she copied what other girls were doing and just did what her body wanted to do. She danced in front of Oliver for a few minutes, delighting in the startled expression on his face. All of a sudden, someone bumped into her and sent her careening into Oliver. He caught her and held her for a moment. He smelt really nice, she noted hazily.

Not knowing what to do, Alicia began to dance again, this time whilst pressed against Oliver. His hands slowly slid down to her hips, which were swaying rhythmically. She looped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes so she could shout in his ear.

"Oliver, I think I…

…want to have your babies," the woman said cheerfully.

Fred nodded and did his best to smile politely. "Thanks for the offer, Kay, but I'm not really looking for anyone to father my children at the moment. If I change my mind you'll be the first to know."

"Ok. Will you tell George I stopped by?"

"Of course. See you tomorrow, Kay."

She waved as she backed away from the front counter. "Bye, Fred! Bye, Fred's friend!"

"Bye," Lee replied cautiously, trying not to make eye contact with the woman, in case she offered to have his children as well.

"She's gone!" Fred called as soon as the door closed.

"Thank God." George emerged from the storeroom looking crumpled and sour. "That Kay woman scares the hell out of me."

Lee gave him a weary look. "Yes, it must be awful having women throw themselves at you. However do you cope?"

"Shut up. Kay is not an ordinary woman. Last week she proposed to me in the middle of the store! She's frightening," George said, exasperated.

"Pretty though," Fred said thoughtfully.

"Pretty _crazy._"

"Come on, Spinnet wasn't exactly the poster girl for sanity, either." Fred laughed and ducked the box of Self-Inking quills that his brother threw at him.

"But how'd you do it, George? How'd you get every woman in Diagon Alley to want you?" Lee asked curiously.

George shrugged uncomfortably and began to shuffle through some invoices. "Don't ask me. I didn't do anything to encourage them."

"That's precisely why they want you," Angelina said as she and Katie came down stairs.

"That's right. You're our little lamb, Georgie," Katie added, patting him on the head.

"Go away," he replied, swatting at her irritably.

"I'm serious. You're meek, non-threatening and cute. Our little Georgie-lamb," Katie cooed.

Angelina put her arm around Fred's waist and hid a smile. "You know how wolves can smell a dead animal? Those women are like wolves."

"Wait," Lee said, furrowing his brow in confusion, "is he a lamb or a rotting animal carcass?"

"Perhaps he's the rotting carcass _of _a lamb," Fred said sagely.

"I'm neither and all of you belong in the loony bin with Kay," George said firmly.

Angelina cuffed him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, we're only teasing. There's nothing wrong with being sweet and caring. That's why women don't bother with Fred; they can already tell he's an arse."

"Hey, I'll have you know that women flock to me when you're not around. I have a special stick that I beat them back with. Yeah. You know, they still keep coming even after I crack them on the head with my stick. That's how much they want me."

"Yes, dear."

"_Loony bin,_" George repeated slowly and clearly. Grabbing a few boxes of quills, he went to re-stock the shelves as Fred gave Angelina a list of every female who had hit on him since he left school. George could tell most of them were made up.

What _did_ women want with him all of a sudden? Sure, he'd been popular enough at Hogwarts, but Fred had been a little more popular with girls. With a sigh, George began to unpack the boxes. It was a little odd that things had switched so quickly. Could he really just be prey for these women to chew up and spit out?

George was still male, though. He appreciated the attention from the women; it was just their motives that worried him. It felt wrong to be with someone who only wanted him for his looks or his success. Alicia had embraced everything about him. _That_ was the type of relationship he wanted. The problem was that the world continued to throw beautiful, willing women at him.

George had no doubt that one day he'd succumb. He'd have to just to keep from going insane.

"Excuse me?"

George turned around to find a very pretty woman standing behind him. She had large green eyes and very pink lips. He didn't even want to look below her neck. "Can I help you?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"What's the difference between the Spell-Checking quills and the Smart-Answer quills?" the woman asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, the Spell-Checking quill won't know if what you're writing is correct. It'll just spell it properly."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and a Smart-Answer quill will spell correctly and give you the right answer."

"Wow." She reached around him to take a quill. The feather brushed against his arm. "They sound very useful."

George smiled easily and drummed his fingers on top of a box. "They come in handy during exams."

"I bet." The woman ran her fingers up and down the quill slowly. "What about those Daydream Charms? Can you daydream about anything?"

"The only limit is your imagination."

She giggled softly. "I guess it's lucky I have a big imagination. What about your love potions? How well do they work?"

George opened his mouth to answer, but the words got caught in his throat. Why was he flirting with this woman? Just by looking at her he could tell that she was the sort of girl who would have ignored him at Hogwarts. She wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him when he was a poor Weasley. The woman clearly had dollar signs in her eyes.

Who knew money could be so troublesome?

"Our love potions are very effective. Just ask my girlfriend." George gave an exaggerated laugh and his erstwhile pursuer's smile slipped a little bit.

"Ok. Thank you for your help," she said politely. She replaced the quill on the shelf and walked away.

"Baaa."

George turned to see Lee standing at the end of the row of shelves. He pointed his finger at him threateningly. "Just for that you're getting a nasty engagement toast. I was going to be nice, but now I'm going to swear a lot and hit on Katie."

"I'm sorry, mate. I just don't understand why you would turn her down like that. I mean, she seemed nice enough. Not crazy like Kay or scary like Isabel."

"To be honest, I don't know why I turned her down either. It might be too soon after Alicia."

"Too soon?" Lee echoed incredulously. "You two split up months ago. You have to move on sometime."

"I know it's been months," George said, running his hands through his hair tiredly. "Being apart for months doesn't compare to the years we spent together."

"I know, but if you don't get over it you'll, er…"

"What? Be a virgin for the rest of my life? Perish the thought."

"Do you _want_ that to happen?"

"Of course I don't want that to happen, you idiot." George gathered up his boxes and strode back to the front counter, Lee trailing behind him. "But that doesn't mean I'll just shag the first woman who comes by. I'd be nothing but-"

Crash.

George had been talking over his shoulder and not watching where he was going. He walked right into someone, who went sprawling. George managed to stay on his feet, but quills spilled out all over the floor.

"Crap. I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

The young woman who was sitting on the floor gathered together the quills that had landed on her lap and stood up. "I'm fine, George. It is George, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Amy, I didn't realise it was you. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you sure you're all right?"

"No damage done." She blew a wisp of dark blonde hair out of her face and smiled. "You sure know how to knock a girl off her feet, though."

"I'm so unbelievably sorry." George took the quills from her and handed them and the empty boxes to Lee. "Mate, do me a favour and clean this up so I can make sure Amy's all right."

"I'm fine, really."

"Were you coming in to buy something? You can have anything you want for half price," George said, drawing her to the counter and away from the mess.

"You don't have to do that. You're running a business, not a charity."

"I just knocked you over because I was too busy talking and not paying attention. Tell me what you want and it's yours for half price."

"It was an accident. Besides, I only came in to ask about your Pygmy Puffs. It's my niece's birthday next week and I was wondering if I could have one delivered to her in Manchester," Amy said.

"I'm sure we can arrange that," George said cheerfully. He grabbed some parchment and a Self-Inking quill from behind the counter and handed them to her. "Write down the details and we'll have it delivered for no extra charge."

"That's very generous of you." Amy smiled gratefully and began to write. Without looking up, she said, "I heard about your date with Isabel."

He groaned. "Is there _anyone_ who didn't hear about that?"

"Well, I think it's good that you turned her down. She needs to have her ego deflated every so often."

"You know that I turned her down? I thought she was telling everyone that it was the other way around."

"I heard the real story from one of the other girls at Madam Malkin's. Isabel was furious about it apparently." Amy giggled and shook her head. "You've made Diagon Alley a better place in more ways than one."

George bowed gallantly. "Glad to be of service."

Amy handed him the quill and parchment. "Thanks for that. I'll drop by tomorrow with the money."

"Not a problem. See you later, Amy."

"Goodbye, George."

When she had gone, he turned around to get back to re-stocking. All four of his friends were staring at him. "What?" he demanded.

"Who was she?" Lee asked.

"Her name's Amy," was all George would say.

"She works in the Magical Menagerie," Fred supplied. "She's come in to talk to us a few times."

"Us?" Angelina asked.

"I used my stick, Angel."

"She seems nice," Katie said casually.

"She _is_ nice."

"Yeah, they all seem nice to begin with," Angelina said, her eyes narrowed. "I'll have to do a little snooping before you can go out with her."

"Who said I wanted to go out with her? She certainly hasn't shown any interest in me," George said.

Katie raised her eyebrows coyly and began to hum _Mary Had A Little Lamb._ The others laughed and George just scowled at them. "I'm taking my lunch break upstairs," he snapped. "When I get back I expect all of you to be normal again. No talking about lambs or wolves anymore. Understand?"

"You know we only annoy you because we love you and want you to be happy," Katie said.

"I am happy," George said unconvincingly. He headed upstairs before anyone could question him further. He couldn't muster much of an appetite, so instead he went to his room to lie down for a while.

As George made pictures out of the mould stains on the ceiling, he let his mind wander. Why hadn't Alicia written yet? She had told the others that she would write everyday. Where the hell were her letters? Was she too busy with Oliver? Too busy going on moonlight broomstick rides and snogging on the Harbour Bridge?

George's bedroom door banged open and Fred came bouncing in. He jumped on the bed, garnering a reproaching look from the other occupant. "So what's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Nothing. Go back downstairs before Lee sets fire to the place."

"His lunch break just finished so he's gone. I know something's wrong. It's twin ESP."

George sighed. "We don't have twin ESP."

"I still know something's wrong," Fred persisted. "Can I help fix it?"

"I just feel odd and out of place. It's not your problem."

"Your problems are my problems. Why do you feel out of place?"

George sat up and tried to find the right words to explain it. "It's like…like I'm being pulled in two directions at once. Alicia's behind me and the rest of my life is in front of me. I'm stuck in between and I don't know which way to go."

Fred thumped him on the shoulder bracingly. "Well, you don't really have a choice about it. Alicia's gone and I'm not going to let you mope around. It doesn't look good for the owner of a joke shop to be brooding all the time."

"I'm not brooding."

"You make Snape look like a Christmas elf. "I know! We'll all go out somewhere tonight! That'll cheer you up."

"And how will that cheer me up? I'll end up being the fifth wheel," George said.

"Then you'll just have to find yourself a sixth wheel. Invite Amy to come along," Fred suggested.

"Leave off about her. Nothing's going to happen there. I learnt my lesson with Isabel."

"Fine. No dates then. You find a pretty girl at the pub, snog her a bit, then leave with us."

George frowned dubiously. "Why would I want to do all of that?"

"Because it's perfect! You don't have to get to know her, you don't have to make any commitments and you get a good snog out of it. What's not to love?"

It did sound kind of nice. All the difficult things about dating could be by-passed. Hesitantly, George said, "Alicia would absolutely hate this."

Fred grinned. "Well I guess it's lucky Alicia's…

…busy with me," Oliver said smoothly.

Alicia nodded smugly at the guy who had picked up her ID and called her Irish. He'd cornered her at the bar as she was buying drinks. Fuelled by alcohol, he became a little more persistent than before. Alicia had been moments away from pulling out her wand and being charged with breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Oliver turned up just in time and told the guy that Alicia was his girlfriend.

"You really need someone to play a fanfare when you come to the rescue like that," she said, handing him his beer.

He grinned at her. "Yeah, I'm thinking of hiring someone to follow me around with a trumpet."

They made their way back to the table that was occupied by Cassie and two of the other Scottish players. The two men seemed to be fighting for Cassie's undivided attention, whilst she sat back and let them compliment her and buy her drinks. Alicia and Oliver sat across from them and sipped at their drinks.

"What's with the water? Getting light headed?" Oliver asked, draping his arm across Alicia's shoulders.

His breath on her neck brought goosebumps to the surface of her skin. "I've limited myself to two drinks! I promised myself I wouldn't get drunk again!"

"_Again_? You only left school a few days ago!"

Alicia turned pink and looked at her hands. "I got drunk at school."

"Huh?"

"I got drunk at school!" she shouted in his ear.

"Why would you do something stupid like that?"

"Because of you!" Alicia said. Oliver's eyes widened and she ploughed on. "After we broke up I started to miss you and second guess my decision! I thought the alcohol would make me forget!"

"You missed me?" he asked, his lips an inch away from her ear.

"Of course! You were my first boyfriend! I thought I would die without you! Then – then there was George."

"You didn't think about me when you had George," Oliver stated.

"I did at first. I compared him to you all the time!"

"So you only want me when he's not around."

Alicia didn't know what to say to that. It was probably true, which was what made it so hard to talk about. She turned her head to apologise to him at the same as he turned his head to tell her something else. Their lips brushed for a second. Neither made a move to pull back.

Oliver spoke first. "Alicia, I really like…

…your hair! It's wild!" she exclaimed, grabbing a handful of George's hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

That was easy, he thought absently. He hadn't had to say more than half a dozen sentences to her. Even though Fred had claimed it would be a simple matter of finding the right woman, George had been dubious. Apparently, though, there was no shortage of women who wanted a casual snog.

Oh my God. She had a pierced tongue.

If only he had remembered to ask for her name. Figuring he'd ask her later, George deepened the kiss and slid his hand…

...around Alicia's waist. She put her head on Oliver's shoulder as they walked out of the nightclub.

"Are you right to Apparate back to your hotel room?" he asked.

"Yes, but…" Alicia bit her lip and stopped walking. She turned to face Oliver and tugged at one of the buttons on the front of his shirt. "But will you take me back to your hotel room instead?"

* * *

A/N: 1. I'm (kinda) sorry for that. 2. Death threats won't have any effect on me. 3. You can expect more cliff-hangers like that throughout this story. 4. I know I'm evil, but please leave a review to let me know that you followed me over from Faces.

If, however, you simply can't get enough Faces/Castles, you can visit the forum that I created specifically for the two stories. Some of you already know about it and have left some very interesting posts. Please feel free to join in with any of the discussions that take your fancy. It's also a good place to ask me questions and communicate with me directly. I love talking to people (just ask Tyjet), so you're guaranteed a reply from me over there. You can get to the forum from my profile. Thanks! Love you all!

Special thanks to Kay for letting me write in a cameo appearance for her. Hope you weren't offended! And thanks to KitKat001 for choosing a name for her character, Cassie.

Happy Holidays!


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't make any money from this, as my parents constantly remind me.

A/N: You guys amaze me. I couldn't believe the reviews I got. I thought you'd all go back to not reviewing. I hope it keeps up this way. Sixty-five reviews is an amazing effort. Breaking one hundred reviews with my second chapter would be…beyond words. I have my fingers crossed. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has posted at the forum. FYI, it has the sixth highest number of posts of the four hundred forums in the 'general' category. Thanks. You've made it a fun and interesting place. Our epitaph this time comes from the Bard. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_All the world's a stage._

_And all the men and women merely players;_

_They have their exits and their entrances;_

_And one man in his time plays many parts,_

_His acts being seven ages._

**As You Like It**, William Shakespeare.

_Katie,_

_It's me, Alicia. Do you remember me from school? Pale skin, auburn hair. Played Chaser for Gryffindor alongside you._

_Just kidding, Kat. I know it's only been a few days. I promised I would write everyday, but I didn't get the chance. Everything's been non-stop. You have to promise to show this letter to Angelina. I would send her one, but I'm worried about George finding out I'm writing to you girls but not him. How is he, by the way? Healthy and everything, I mean. Is he eating vegetables? Angelina, make sure he eats enough vegetables. Be careful. He'll tell you he ate them then one day you'll find a heap of old peas hidden in a pot plant._

_All right. This letter isn't supposed to be about George. I hope he's fine, though. Is he happy? Has he mentioned me? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm being stupid. You're probably more interested in hearing what I've been doing. Well, I'm still in Australia obviously. I'm writing this on the afternoon of my fifth day here._

_It's beautiful here in Sydney. Even though it's winter, the sky's always blue. I got sun burnt today. I never would have thought it possible to get burned in winter. Aside from the constant sunshine, there are some downsides. No one has said G'day to me and I haven't seen a single kangaroo. Apparently the only kangaroos in Sydney live in the zoo. I guess that makes sense. They'd have a little trouble hopping around the streets and dodging cars._

_Work is already getting hectic. I had to prepare an introduction to my interview with Oliver this morning. All I did was talk a bit about Oliver's history and stats. The senior correspondent (Francis) gave it back to me covered in red marks. There was all this scribble about me splitting an infinitive and ending a sentence with a preposition. Those rules of grammar went out with the 19th century! Apparently Francis is a stickler for that sort of thing, though. I bought a book of grammar and punctuation today._

_I'm still getting to know my workmates. The photographer Cassie is really nice. A little excitable though. My boss frowns a lot and the other new correspondent (Jacob) has hardly spoken to me. I don't think he likes me. On the train to Leeds my bag accidentally fell off the luggage rack and hit him on the head. Really. Can I control what my bag does? It's fine anyhow. I'm getting along with everyone well enough._

_I saw Oliver last night, which was nice. Good to see a familiar face and stuff. He's doing well. He says hello. Oliver's good._

_How are things with you girls? What's it like living with guys? Do they really leave their underwear lying around? What about the shop? Is business good? Is Lee enjoying his job?_

_I better finish up. A batch of express mail is due to leave in ten minutes. I better hurry if I want this to get to you before you really do forget me. Please reply. I'm dying to hear from you girls._

_Love always,_

_Alicia Spinnet._

_P.S. Oh. I almost forgot to add that I spent last night in Oliver's hotel room. Well. Cheerio!_

The parchment slipped from Katie's hands and drifted to the floor. Before it had even hit the carpet, Katie had already run off in search of her wand. As soon as she found it, she Apparated into Diagon Alley.

Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was busy, as always. The school holidays ensured that there was always a healthy number of customers in the store. Fred and George were busy doing a demonstration of their Nosebleed Nougats, leaving Angelina to serve. Katie ducked around the crowd of appalled but curious people and made her way to her friend.

"Katie? Is it lunchtime already?" Angelina asked, frowning down at her watch.

"We have a problem," Katie hissed, ignoring the question.

"What kind of problem?"

"A big one!"

"Why are you whispering like that?" Angelina asked.

"So Fred and George won't hear!" Katie said, her tone clearly implying that this was obvious.

"You don't want them to hear?"

"No!"

"Then I suggest you shut up because they're coming this way."

Katie made a small squeaking sound and pressed her lips together. She gave a strained smile and turned around. Fred and George were approaching, grinning and wiping blood from their faces.

"That went well. I suspect we'll have to order in an extra batch of Nougats," Fred said cheerfully.

"What brings you here so early?" George asked Katie. "Angelina's lunchbreak isn't for another half hour."

"Can she take it early? I need to talk to her upstairs," Katie said, giving what she hoped was a calm smile. If the twins sensed trouble they would be on her in a second. Those two always had to know what was going on, especially when it wasn't any of their business.

"Sorry. We kind of need her to keep serving whilst we do a demonstration of the Puking Pastilles."

Katie pouted. "Please, George."

"It's only half an hour," Angelina said, giving Fred a meaningful look.

"All right," he yielded almost immediately. "Off you go then. You've got an hour."

George rolled his eyes. "Are we running a business here or not?"

Angelina kissed Fred on the cheek and winked at George. "I suppose this is just one of the perks of sleeping with the boss."

George made a face. "I thought we agreed never to discuss what you and Fred did behind closed doors."

"Lighten up," Angelina advised as she took Katie by the arm. "Maybe if you got some you wouldn't be so uptight."

"Don't," Katie breathed, digging her nails into Angelina's forearm.

"Ow. God. What is your problem?"

"Everything all right?" Fred asked, rasing his eyebrows slightly.

"Yep. It's just a girl thing. Nothing you boys would be interested in. See you later."

"What's going on?" Angelina asked as she was dragged upstairs. "You left nail marks in my skin, you know."

"I don't think you should be teasing George like that. He might actually go out and do what you suggested."

"So? He'd be a lot less tense if he did."

Katie pushed Angelina into the flat and slammed the door shut. "Please promise you'll stop suggesting stuff like that to him."

"Whatever you say," she said, giving her friend a concerned look. "Since when do you care what George does or doesn't do?"

"This isn't about George. We have a problem."

Angelina sighed and went through to the kitchen. She set about making herself a sandwich for lunch as Katie sat down at the table. "It had better be worth it. I'm going to owe Fred for this. Not that I mind paying him back. He thinks I don't like it as much as he does. Guys are stupid that way. Anyway, it's better when I pretend I don't want to. Fred's very cute when he begs. Is Lee like that with-"

"Alicia shagged Oliver!" Katie blurted suddenly.

Angelina turned around very slowly. "What did you just say?"

"It's true. She shagged him in Australia. What are we going to do?"

Completely forgetting her lunch, Angelina went to the table. "How do you know this?"

"She said it in a letter I got this morning. The beginning of the letter was normal. That bit was just about kangaroos and grammar. At the very end she just said that she shagged him, casual as you like. I don't think the southern hemisphere agrees with her. We need to bring her back before she goes completely mad."

Angelina frowned, trying to get her head around what she had just been told. It made no sense. "I think I'll need to read the letter before I can participate in this conversation."

"Bugger." Katie leapt up and whipped out her wand. "I left it at home. I'll be back in a second."

Katie disappeared with a crack and Angelina stared at the empty spot she left behind. Despite Katie's obvious agitation, Angelina was less surprised that something like this had happened. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon. Actually, she had expected George to be the first to crack. She had obviously underestimated Alicia's feelings for Oliver.

Katie reappeared at that second, a piece of parchment clasped tightly in her hand. She thrust it towards Angelina and sat back down. Reading it quickly, Angelina could see what Katie had meant earlier. Most of the letter was about perfectly mundane stuff. Only at the very end did she mention it in passing.

"Ah. You see, there's nothing to worry about. She just said she spent the night in his room. That doesn't necessarily mean anything happened. You're over-reacting," Angelina assured her.

"Don't be stupid, Ang. Why else would she be in his room at night?"

She snorted. "Probably re-living every Quidditch game they ever played together. You know what Oliver's like."

"I _do_ know what Oliver's like. That's why I'm worried!" Katie exclaimed. "How can _you_ be so calm?"

"Firstly, there's no proof that they did anything. Secondly, if they did do it, then so what? Alicia could do a lot worse in my opinion."

"But it'll confirm all of George's fears. He'll have a panic attack."

"No he won't," Angelina said firmly. "He's much better now. He's moving on quite well."

"If they both keep moving on so much they'll never get back together! George won't take her back if he knows what she did with Oliver," Katie said, beginning to get even more worked up.

Angelina reached across the table to pat her hand gently. "Kat, you do remember that Alicia's on the other side of the world, right? You know she and George will be on different continents for most of their lives."

"But there's always a chance. It's a little speck of light at the end of the tunnel, but at least it's something. If they both lose their virginity to other people, it'll be over forever. Alicia and George are meant to be together."

Angelina couldn't help but smile. "You're a hopeless romantic, Katie Bell."

"I can't help it," she said, lowering her eyes and blushing.

"I'll tell you what, let's write Alicia a letter and ask for clarification. Then we'll at least know what we're dealing with."

Katie nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Clarification. Good idea."

Angelina Summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. "Here, you start and I'll finish making myself lunch."

Katie scribbled away and Angelina smeared some peanut butter on her bread. As she ate she looked over Katie's shoulder. "What are you doing?" Angelina demanded as her eyes scanned the parchment.

"Writing a letter. And don't talk with your mouth full."

"That's not how you're supposed to do it. Give me the damn thing."

Katie sighed and took Angelina's sandwich as she seized the quill and parchment.

_Alicia,_

_How is Australia? It sounds like you're having a good time. Can you send me a koala as a souvenir? _

_Everything's great here. Fred and Angelina are hardly fighting and Lee loves his job. I've been getting more confident about my NEWTs result everyday. I even started buying medical books. As for George – he's doing much better now. I'm sure he'd like to get a letter from you. Did you get the invitation for the engagement party? Lee and I are counting on you coming._

**_Katie's being ridiculously polite. Leesh, I'm hereby commandeering this letter from her. All that small talk is pointless. This letter has one purpose and one purpose only. We want to know something._**

**_Did you or did you not shag Oliver Wood?_**

_I'm sorry, Alicia. Living with Fred and George has already made Angelina uncouth. Well, more uncouth._

**_And we'd have been here all day with Katie's method of meandering randomness. At least I got to the point._**

_Ignore her, Alicia. It's true that we need clarification on what you and Oliver did, but that's not the only reason we wrote to you. We really miss you._

**_Oh yeah. Well. That really goes without saying._**

_But you still ought to say it. We all miss you, Leesh. It's not the same without you._

**_Why'd you go to Oliver's room at all? Were you planning to sleep with him from the start? Why? I mean apart from the obvious reason that he's hot. I thought you were over him?_**

_I've confiscated the parchment from Angelina. I didn't want to put it so bluntly, but I would like to know what happened. Reply to this as soon as you can._

_Love you, miss you._

_Katie and Angelina_

_P.S. Angelina's the one responsible for the peanut butter smudges on the letter._

"And now we wait," Angelina said as Katie folded the parchment.

xxxxx

And they waited…then waited some more. Katie became so on edge that Lee thought he had done something wrong. For the life of him, he couldn't work out what it was. Whatever had happened, he had to fix it. When he returned home from work one evening with a bunch of red roses, Katie could only stare.

"What on earth are those for?"

Lee thrust the fragrant flowers towards her. "Because I love you and you're pretty. Er, and I'm sorry."

"What did you do?" she asked wearily.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. I'm sorry though. I didn't mean to do…whatever it is I did to make you angry."

"Angry? I'm not angry."

"You've hardly spoken to me these past two days." Lee lowered his dark brown eyes and said, "If you're having second thoughts you can just tell me."

"Second thoughts?" Katie blustered. What was he on about?

"You've been distant and you wouldn't tell me what was going on. I figured it had something to do with me. Something you didn't want to tell me."

Katie suddenly realised what she'd been doing. By worrying about Alicia and George's tattered relationship, she'd been neglecting Lee. He was the sort of person who needed constant attention and reassurance. I should have known better, Katie scolded herself.

"Stupid boy." She tossed the flowers aside and kissed him fiercely. He'd been so sure that she didn't want him that he was too surprised to kiss back right away.

Katie finally broke the kiss and hugged him. "Let's go out for dinner tonight."

"What? But it's-"

"Come on, you've been dying to try out that restaurant down the street." She snatched a jacket off the coat rack and shoved Lee back out the door.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" he asked hesitantly as she locked the door behind them.

Katie turned to him and smiled consolingly. "There's a lot wrong with a lot of people, but we've never been better as far as I'm concerned. I've just had a bad couple of days, which has absolutely nothing to do with the way I feel about you."

"Can I help fix whatever's been worrying you?"

"Honey, I don't think anyone will be able to fix it," Katie said earnestly.

As Katie and Lee enjoyed their dinner, Fred, George and Angelina were doing the same. Sadly, the dinner conversation was not as pleasant.

"I just don't know why you decided to hire a new employee all of a sudden. Was it because I took lunch a half hour early that day?" Angelina asked.

"We just need to expand a little," Fred placated.

"And it'll look more professional if we have a paid employee," George added.

Fred groaned as Angelina dropped her fork abruptly. "Are you suggesting I'm not professional enough for your joke shop? Or is it because I'm not contributing to the rent? You both agreed that I wouldn't have to pay if I worked in the shop."

"I just thought you would want to get a job of your own. Working and living together might not work out so well," George said gently. At least he thought he was being gentle. Fred put his head in his hands.

"You don't want me working in the shop. Just come out and say it. Why don't you just fire me?"

George rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're fired."

Angelina gasped in outrage. "Fred! Tell him he can't do that!"

"Tell her we're running a business."

Fred stood up and shook his head. "I'm not going to choose between the both of you. I don't know what's going on, but you had better stop acting like children before I fire both of you. Sort it out."

Fred stormed off and George and Angelina lowered their gazes to their plates. Angelina was first to speak. "I never thought I'd hear Fred Weasley tell someone else to grow up."

"He's right though," George said quietly. "I'm sorry I baited you like that."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? You only ever pick fights with me when something's wrong."

"Oh, it could have something to do with the fact that Alicia's already moved on with Oliver."

"Moved on?"

"I think there may have been a hotel room involved."

Angelina's stomach dropped. "Wait. How did you know about that?"

George shrugged. "I came up here to ask you a question during your lunch break. You and Katie were gone, but there was a letter on the table."

"Whoops." She grimaced. In their haste to Apparate to the owl post, she and Katie had left the letter out in plain view. "Ok, but technically, we don't know if anything happened. The wording wasn't conclusive."

"What do you think personally?"

Angelina didn't reply. She didn't have to; George saw the answer in her eyes. He got up and began to clear the table. "Alicia asked about you in the letter," Angelina pointed out weakly.

"She wanted me to eat vegetables. How romantic," he said dryly.

Angelina got up and snatched the plates from him. "Well, so what if they did it? What's the big deal?"

George turned away and began to run hot water into the sink. "The big deal is that I always thought Alicia would be my first and that I'd be her first. It was an important thing to me. She made an offer the night we broke up, you know. I turned her down. I rejected her, actually. That one night could have changed everything."

"With all due respect, I doubt you're that good." Angelina dumped the stack of plates in the sink, splashing water over both of them in the process. "Alicia was always going to leave no matter what happened. That one moment, no matter how spectacular it was, wouldn't have stopped her from going."

"But at least I'd have beaten Oliver to it," George muttered darkly.

"Does it really matter that much?"

"How would you feel if Fred had lost his virginity to Marietta Edgecombe, or someone else you dislike?"

"Edgecombe would be missing a few teeth and Fred would have to beg on his hands and knees before I would even look at him again," Angelina admitted.

"You see? As much as I appreciate your advice, you've no idea what I'm going through."

"Yes, but you can't go through it on your own."

George nodded. "I'm not going to go through it alone. I've decided to move on. Really move on, I mean. No more casual snogging for me. Are you right to finish up this cleaning by yourself?"

"Why? Where are you going?" Angelina asked.

"To get changed."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going out," he answered shortly.

"Where to?"

"Just out. Don't wait up for me."

Before Angelina could think of anything else to say, George left the kitchen, humming to himself. She didn't like this situation. Still, she didn't know what she could say. As much as she loved Alicia, she didn't like seeing George unhappy. Unlike Katie, she had no illusions about the state of their relationship. It was long over, but George's idea of jumping to another random girl didn't seem like it would help much.

In fact, Angelina was willing to bet that it would only make things much worse in the long run.

xxxxx

_Katie,_

_What does it feel like to have a nervous breakdown? I think I'm having one. I'm dizzy and I can't catch my breath properly. I feel like vomiting even though I haven't eaten all day. If my vision starts blurring I'm going to have to call…oh God. What's the emergency number in Australia? Is it 911, or is that just America?_

_Sorry. You can't even use a telephone. I'm sorry. Things have become so much worse since my last letter. Even the letter from you girls didn't cheer me up._

_I need to see you. I need to talk to someone. No one but you and Angelina will be able to help me. No one in this country cares about me. I cried this morning. I haven't cried in ages. I'm lonely and I'm in trouble. I want to come home._

_Oh no. The reception desk just called. Someone's here to see me._

Angelina flipped the parchment over. "What? That's it? It just ends there?"

"Yes." Katie chewed on her bottom lip anxiously. "What are we going to do?"

"She didn't even answer the question. I underlined it, for Christ's sake," Angelina said, glaring at the letter.

"What if something happened to her? What if she got sick and she tried to use that number on the telephone but it didn't work and she died alone in her hotel room?"

"If she died, who sent the letter, Katie?"

"Alicia was murdered," she gasped.

"Ok. That's enough for you." Angelina pulled Katie's cup of coffee away from her. "Alicia is not dead. She's just having some sort of crisis."

"She needs us."

"I know."

"How much are Portkeys to Australia?" Katie asked.

"A few hundred Galleons, I'd expect. Why?"

"Because one of us is going to have to go to Australia."

Angelina laughed loudly. "Oh yeah. Do you have three hundred Galleons lying around?"

"You're the one with the job."

"You know that working in the shop pays for my living expenses and not much else."

Katie frowned in thought. "Well, Lee hasn't been paid yet. What about Fred?"

"He isn't rich enough to just hand over three hundred Galleons without question. He'll want to know what it's for. What will I say then?" Angelina demanded. "Oh, hey, baby, can I have three hundred Galleons to buy a Portkey so I can go to the other side of the world to help someone you aren't even terribly fond of?"

"George, then?"

Angelina shook her head as though she had already ruled this out. "I'm not dragging him into it. Besides, he and Fred have a joint account at Gringotts. There's no way he'll be able to withdraw that much without Fred raising an eyebrow."

Katie sighed forlornly and looked around her kitchen helplessly. There had to be an answer. A way to get fast money. It hit her quite suddenly. "Angelina…you could always go to your mother."

"No way."

"It'd just be-"

"No!" Angelina snapped. "I cut her out of my life for a reason. If I go running back begging for help she'll be able to say I told you so. I can't stand it when people say that to me. She is not an option, so keep thinking, Katie."

"Your father?" she asked tentatively, already suspecting the answer.

"Yeah right! As if he'll have any spare money now that baby what's-her-name is around."

"I thought as much," Katie said tersely.

"Look, I want to help Alicia as much as you do. I'm just not willing to run back to my parents when I don't even know how bad it is. Knowing Leesh, she probably just got a bad haircut or something."

"It's sounds worse than that."

"A very bad haircut."

Katie scowled. "This isn't a joke."

Angelina sighed and rubbed at her temples. "I know. Can't you go to your family?"

"No. My parents are worried about me enough as it is. They already think I'm living a life of poverty with Lee."

"What about one of your brothers?"

"You obviously don't have any brothers," she said wryly. "They're all looking for excuses to prove Lee isn't good enough for me. If I go to them for money it'll be like admitting he isn't a good provider."

Angelina slumped back in her seat, defeated. "We'll have to help her the best we can with a letter."

"To help her we'll actually have to know what's wrong. What do you think happened?"

"She slept with Oliver again?"

"Or he somehow hurt her by turning her down," Katie suggested.

"Or she's…" Angelina trailed off mysteriously.

"Or she's what?"

"She's feeling sick, right? A stomach-ache she said."

Katie's eyes widened substantially. She looked over her shoulder even though no one else was in the flat. "Do you really think she could be…pregnant?"

"I don't know. We can't really rule it out."

"It's only been a couple of days. Isn't it a bit early for morning sickness? How long does it normally take?"

Angelina said, "Does it look like I would know something like that? You're the one who wants to be a nurse."

"Me? I'm having enough trouble trying to memorise the names of all the bones and muscles!"

"We'll just have to ask her straight out."

"No, we'll ask her what's wrong. We can't ask her if she's pregnant. It's too rude and presumptuous."

"What if she is," Angelina said quietly. "She'll only be able to travel for a few more months. Even if they give her maternity leave she'll have to drag a child around the world."

"Poor girl. She must be terrified." Katie's eyes began to swim with tears. "She must be so afraid and confused and lonely."

"Oliver had better do his bit," Angelina growled threateningly.

"Ooh. I could be a godmother next year," Katie said, forgetting her tears and clasping her hands together excitedly.

"You? What are you talking about? She'd obviously pick me."

"You don't even like children!"

"I'll like Alicia's baby. She'll naturally pick me because I've been her friend longer," Angelina replied matter-of-factly.

"Only because you ran into her on the platform! She'll pick Lee and I because we're the most responsible of the group."

"She'll never pick Lee. George will be the godfather."

"In what parallel universe would he ever agree to be the godfather of Alicia and Oliver's child? You're an idiot."

Angelina tutted. "Children pick up on bad habits so easily. I don't call people names so I'm obviously a much better choice."

"You swear more than I do," Katie protested.

Angelina looked down at the letter before her. It was odd to think that Alicia – the cautiously prudent one of the group – would get pregnant to an ex in a foreign country. "I think we should write her a letter before I have to go back to the shop."

"Good idea." Katie Summoned some parchment and a Self-Inking Quill. "I'll start it."

_Alicia,_

_I promise you aren't going to have a nervous breakdown. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. We'll always support you. We can't come to Australia but we'll help you through whatever it is. Even if it takes months. We won't judge you._

_**Hey, Leesh, it's Angelina. I hope you don't feel as if you can't tell us things because we're on different continents. Tell us what's wrong and we'll help you sort it out. Even if it's the sort of problem that will be with you for the rest of your life, for example.**_

_What Angelina means to say is that there's no problem too big or too small. We might not be right beside you, but we promise we're with you all the way. The only thing is that we really need to know what's going on before we can help._

_**Don't feel embarrassed to tell us. Like Katie said, we won't judge you. Or him for that matter. Unless you want us to hurt him…then we will. No questions asked.**_

_Ignore her. No one's going to hurt anyone. Reply to this letter as soon as you can because we're really worried about you._

_Love always,_

_Katie and Angelina._

_P.S. I baby-sat my younger cousins a lot over the past few summers. Angelina's had no experience with children._

"And why did you feel the need to add that P.S.?" Angelina asked tartly.

"Because it's true." Katie poked out her tongue and folded the letter. "Children are scared of you."

She smiled calmly and replied, "Alicia's going to think you're a nutter. She definitely won't trust her kid with you."

xxxxx

It was another three days before Alicia's letter arrived. Angelina found it particularly hard to keep quiet. She couldn't help but imagine Alicia alone and frightened in an unfamiliar place. It took all of her willpower not to blab to Fred and demand that he hand over the money for a Portkey. The only thing that stopped her was the knowledge that he would tell George, which would ruin his current good mood.

George had gone out every night since finding out about Alicia and Oliver. He wouldn't say where he went or who he was with, but he always came home happy. Having George out of the house made Fred happy, which satisfied Angelina in many ways. She couldn't see any point in ruining the collective good mood with her suspicions.

After dinner that night, George went out, leaving Angelina and Fred alone again.

"What shall we do tonight?" Angelina asked, sitting herself down on Fred's lap.

"Well, I do have all those resumes to read through. George wants my top three candidates by tomorrow."

"I suppose you could do that…"

Fred held her against him as she moved to get up. "Or I could just pick three people at random and spend the time doing something more enjoyable."

"Oh no, sweetheart. I wouldn't want to distract you from your important work," Angelina said as seriously as she could.

"That's why you sat on me, hmm? Trying not to be a distraction?" Fred's fingertips danced up the side of her ribs, causing her to giggle and try to push him away. "You're the most distracting person in the world, Angel."

"I'll distract you some more if you stop tickling me."

Angelina slid off his lap and he stood up. She won the race to the bedroom and leapt onto the bed. Fred crawled on top of her and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm really glad you're here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world," she said, hugging him tightly.

"And here I was thinking you were just using me to get away from your mother," he joked.

"That, too."

Fred chuckled and kissed her shoulders and collarbone. She was trying to pull his shirt over his head when a familiar owl came swooping in the open window. Katie's owl dropped a letter on Fred's head and circled back out of the room.

"What the hell now?" Fred muttered, irritated by the disruption.

Angelina snatched up the letter. "That'll be for me from Katie."

"You see Katie everyday! Can't you two stand to be apart for more than a few hours?"

"To be fair, we did share a room for seven years. It's a little hard to adjust so quickly."

"Yeah, my heart bleeds." Fred tugged at the hem of her shirt impatiently.

"I'm trying to read here," she said, swatting at him as if he were a fly.

_A,_

_Got it! I won't open it until you get here. Hurry up!_

_K._

"We're going to Lee and Katie's," Angelina said, shoving Fred away.

"Why? I want to stay here with you," he whined.

"It won't take very long," she soothed.

Fred groaned and sat up. He scowled at Angelina as she adjusted her clothes. "What could be so important that you need to see Katie right this second?"

"It's a girl thing."

"Of course it is," he sighed.

"I promise we'll be back in less than an hour." Angelina slid off the bed and grabbed his hand. She led him back down the hall and to the living room. She shoved his wand into his hand. "Here you go. See you there."

"You're definitely going to owe me for this one," Fred told her.

He Apparated and Angelina smiled to herself. "I suppose I'll just have to grit my teeth and bear it."

At Lee's flat it quickly became obvious that Alicia's letter had interrupted their plans as well. Lee was sulking in the living room as Katie paced the floor in front of him.

"You took your time," Katie accused.

Angelina folded her arms defensively. "I left as soon as I got your letter. Your owl should learn how to fly faster."

"Sparkles is an excellent flyer."

"Whatever. So when did you get it?"

"Half an hour ago."

"You haven't opened it? Not even a peek?"

"No. I'm too frightened."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lee demanded.

The girls ignored him and disappeared in the direction of the bedroom. Fred went and sat down beside Lee and asked, "Do you understand them at all?"

"Nope."

"Good. Just checking."

Down the hall, Angelina and Katie were huddled together on the bed. Alicia's unopened letter sat between them.

"Ready?" Angelina asked, tearing the envelope open.

"No," Katie answered truthfully.

Angelina pulled out the piece of parchment and unfolded it slowly.

_Girls,_

_I'm quite sure I'm on the brink of some sort of nervous breakdown. My stomach keeps hurting even when I haven't eaten anything. I've had a constant headache for two days. I hope I feel better tomorrow. I have to interview Oliver tomorrow morning before the Quidditch game._

_Oh God. I forgot to tell you last time. My boss found out I'm close to Oliver and he now wants some sort of exposé. I have to talk about what Oliver's really like. He wants dirt on Oliver! He wants to know all about his Hogwarts romances. How can I tell him that I'm Oliver's only Hogwarts romance? I can't expose Oliver or myself like that. What should I do?_

_Do you think I can produce something in-depth without having to embarrass Oliver or make him hate me? I can't betray his trust. I couldn't do that to him. Especially after what happened on Friday night._

_You know what, Oliver's interview is the least of my worries. The really bad news is that I won't be able to come to the engagement party. I showed my boss the date and he checked out our schedule. We're booked solid till next February._

_That means no engagement party for me. That means I'll single-handedly break the Christmas Eve pact in the first year._

_I can't start crying now. I'm going to meet Oliver for lunch and he'll notice. He wants to 'talk' about what happened on Friday. He's picking me up in an hour. Hopefully I'll have developed an appetite by then. At the moment I can't even think about food without feeling sick._

_I guess I'll see you at the school reunion in ten years._

_Alicia._

When Angelina looked up from the letter, she found Katie crying quietly. Without saying anything, she put her arm around her weeping friend and hugged her. They were still sitting there in silence when Fred and Lee came barging into the room.

"All right, we demand to know what's going on," Fred said.

"Katie!" Lee exclaimed, shoving Fred aside.

"She's fine," Angelina said quickly. "She just got a little upset by something."

"Alicia's not coming to our party," Katie sobbed, throwing her arms around Lee. "She promised me!"

"What?"

"We got a letter from Alicia. She told her boss about the party and he says she won't have time off till next year," Angelina answered, discreetly folding the letter and slipping it into her pocket. They didn't need to see what else she wrote.

"Her job's more important to her than us," Katie said, her voice muffled because her face was buried in Lee's chest.

"This surprises you?" Fred asked coldly. "Look what she did to George. She's too important to visit us little people anymore. Can't even make time to attend her best friend's engagement party. It's one of the most important days of your life."

"You're not helping," Lee told him. "Look, Katie, maybe we can change the date to something that suits Alicia better."

"Postpone the party till next year?" she shrieked. "That's so far away!"

"There's no way to be sure Alicia will come even then," Fred interjected quietly.

Angelina thumped him on the shoulder. "We can have two parties, Katie. Doesn't that sound like fun? When Alicia comes back next year we'll organise another party with her. How many people can say they had two engagement parties, huh?"

"No," Katie snapped. She looked up and her face was a picture of stalwartness. "I hate Alicia. She's ruined everything. I had the whole thing planned out in my mind. The three of us were going to spend the day looking at bride's maid dresses then start making food for the party. We were meant to spend the whole day together. Just us girls. And the party…I was going to make an announcement to everyone that you and Alicia were going to be my bride's maids. I was going to present you with flowers and…and…"

Katie trailed off pitifully as she began to cry again. Lee hugged her, giving Angelina a helpless look over the top of her head. When Fred opened his mouth, both Lee and Angelina shot him warning glares and his mouth slowly closed.

"Everything will work out," Angelina said, patting Katie on the back. "I'm sure Alicia will keep trying to get her boss to let her come home."

Katie sniffled and shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I don't want her to be my bride's maid anymore. I'll find someone else. Someone who actually cares about me."

"Now probably isn't the time to make hasty decisions. Wait till tomorrow when you've calmed down a bit," Lee advised.

"I've made up my mind," she said firmly.

"Ok. We had better go. I have tomorrow afternoon off so I'll come and see you," Angelina said. She took Fred firmly by the elbow and said, "I'll write a letter to Alicia as soon as I get home."

Katie sighed petulantly and threw herself backwards on the bed. "Make sure you tell her that I hate her and that she's lost her bride's maid spot," she said, not looking away from the ceiling.

Angelina forced a smile. "See you tomorrow."

"I'll see you out," Lee offered. He pried Katie's hand from his and got up. "I'll be back in a minute, love."

"Bye, Katie," Fred said brightly. He was the only cheerful one in the room. Angelina tightened her grip on his elbow.

They followed Lee back to the living room in solemn silence. No one knew what to say. Alicia's letter suddenly felt heavy in Angelina's pocket. It was laden with more than what was said. In between the lines and hidden in the margins was a deeper meaning. These past couple of days, innocuous as they seemed, were precursors. Alicia in Australia with Oliver. George seeing random women every night. Katie's wedding. The group was breaking apart.

Angelina felt incredibly burdened by the knowledge that she was the only one who saw what was going on. She was the only one who had the foresight to look down to discover they were standing on a precipice. It was probably because she had stood on that precipice before and looked out into an uncertain future.

"I don't like this," Lee finally said, dragging Angelina back to reality.

"It'll be fine," she said half-heartedly.

"Come and have a look at this." Lee gestured them over to the bookshelf. He grabbed one of Katie's medical books and pulled a few loose pieces of paper from the inside cover. "Katie doesn't know I've seen her with these. Look at what she's been doing."

Angelina took the papers. The first one had drawings of dresses on it. At the bottom there was a rough sketch of three smiling women.

"That's you and Katie and Alicia," Lee said unnecessarily. "They're her dream dresses. Take a look at the next one."

Angelina flipped to the next sheet of paper. This one was the menu and seating arrangement for the engagement party. It also had a schedule, which showed how long it would take to cook each dish. Katie had assigned Angelina and Alicia dishes to cook. She'd timed everything down to the last minute so that the courses would run smoothly from one to the next.

"Lee, I don't-"

"The third one," he said.

Angelina bit her lip and reluctantly turned to the last piece of paper. This one was covered in writing. It appeared to be the speech that Katie planned to give when she officially announced her bride's maids. Angelina didn't read any of it. She couldn't bear to. She handed the paper back. "Look, I understand the trouble that she's gone to."

"It's not just the effort. She's investing so much in this party. You know she won't even let any of our parents help organise it. All she's talked about these past few days has been the party. You and Alicia figure heavily in her plans. She thinks she needs both of you there or it won't be successful." Lee placed the paper carefully in the book and replaced it on the shelf. "I refuse to let her get hurt, Angelina."

"What do you think you can do?"

"Not me. You. You can tell Alicia she has to come to the party. Make her come back."

Angelina shook her head. "Nobody makes Alicia Spinnet do anything. The more you force it, the harder she pulls away. If I demand she come back she'll get indignant and dig her heels in. I know her better than you do."

"Just do whatever you have to do," Lee said flatly. "What Katie wants, Katie gets, all right?"

"Sure that's a good motto, mate?" Fred asked. "That might come back to bite you in the arse. Start spoiling her like that and you'll have to keep it up."

"Whatever makes her happy. That's all this is about."

"It'll turn out fine because she has you," Angelina said. "That's all she needs. She doesn't really need the party to make her happy. She wants to marry you and that's all she'll need at the end of the day."

"I better get back to her."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Angelina and Fred Disapparated at the same moment but Fred arrived back in the flat just before she did. Her mind wasn't focussed so it had taken her a few seconds longer to reappear.

"I thought you might have splinched yourself," Fred said, looking her up and down in case she had left any body parts behind.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't concentrating hard enough. I don't know what I'm going to write in this letter to Alicia."

"Are you going to do it now?"

"I'll wait till the morning. My head isn't clear enough at the moment. I just feel like going to bed. To sleep," she added for clarification.

"To sleep," Fred repeated in a weary tone. "I'll behave myself."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The pair changed into their pyjamas. Angelina into her nightgown and Fred into his pyjama bottoms. They were too short for him, but Angelina absolutely loved them and she wouldn't let him buy new ones. When she finally lay down, he curled around her, cocooning her in a pocket of warmth.

"Love you," she whispered sleepily.

"So you should," he replied gruffly.

Angelina fell asleep with the smile still on her face.

xxxxx

_Alicia,_

_It's just Angelina this time. Katie's a little preoccupied. Your letter was…unexpected. We were sorry to hear about the problem with the Oliver interview, but we have no solution. You'll be able to work it out on your own. You'll probably get this letter after you've conducted the interview anyway. I hope it went well._

_And the thing about the engagement party…Katie was a little upset by that. She'll be fine, of course, but she was shocked. Are you sure there's no way you'll be able to work around it? Couldn't you make some sort of trade with your boss? You'll do overtime if he gives you a day off? Please try. Things are a little tense around here._

_Look. You know me. I'm blunt about things so here it goes: Katie's angry. Really angry. This naturally makes Lee angry. You gotta fix this somehow. Katie even says she doesn't want you to be her bride's maid anymore. I think it was an overreaction. When she's calmed down she'll probably change her mind. Probably. Leesh, she was really upset._

_And you didn't answer the bloody question! What happened with Oliver? Do you not want to tell me? Is it that embarrassing that you can't share it with me? I'm supposed to be your best friend. I told you about Fred and I._

_If you don't want to share, fine. I have Katie and Fred. I'll survive. If it's too much of an effort then forget about it._

_Angelina._

As soon as the letter left Angelina's hand, she knew she had made a mistake. She had let her emotions get the better of her and the end of the letter was terse and abrupt. She almost leapt after the owl that had taken the letter. There was no way to get it back now. It was on its way to France where it would be sent through the European Floo Network. In about five hours, it would reach Asia, where it would be flown across the Indian Ocean by some sort of southern hemisphere bird. In less than twelve hours it would be in Alicia's hands.

Then there'd be trouble.

After the owl post, Angelina went to see Katie, who refused to talk about Alicia at all. It was not a very pleasant visit. Back at the shop, Fred and George were both in exceptionally good moods. Even though she didn't ask, Angelina knew that George's good mood was a result of his mysterious liaisons with unknown women. She was dying to know what he got up to, but at the same time she was frightened to find out.

The following night, an owl delivered a fat envelope to the flat. Angelina was the only one home at the time thankfully. George and Fred were off having a brainstorming session with Lee in the hopes of coming up with some new products. Katie had been by earlier to share her list of potential replacement bride's maids. To avoid an altercation, Angelina humoured her and made a few suggestions. Katie then went off to visit her parents, leaving Angelina home alone.

When the letter arrived, she was hesitant to tear it open. In the end she realised she was being ridiculous and she ripped the envelope open. The letter was four pages long and the ink had run in several places, making some words illegible. Tears, Angelina realised.

_Ang,_

_Oh my God. I didn't mean for things to become so bad. I'm sorry. Tell Katie I'm sorry. Should I write her a letter? I think I should. Unless she's so angry that she won't read it. Tell her I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I've asked Francis three times and he's getting annoyed at me. He says I have to show commitment to the job._

_Is Katie serious about me not being a bride's maid? I've been looking forward to it. I cried when I read that she didn't want me to do it anymore. I'm crying now, in fact. There's no one I can go to. No one here will understand. When we leave Australia I won't even have Oliver anymore. Do you know what it feels like to truly be alone? I went from having five best friends to having a cranky boss and one indifferent and one hyper colleague. (indecipherable) being alone, but what frightens me most is the possibility of returning to England, but still being alone. I'm worried that you guys will close me out of the group. The wound I left behind will heal over, leaving me outside in the cold. If that happened I'd truly be alone, in every sense of the word._

_How do I manage to make everyone hate me without meaning to do anything wrong? First George, now the rest of (indecipherable) bet you're glad I'm not around anymore._

_In case you care, I did the interview with Oliver and it turned out well. He agreed to let me ask in-depth questions. Now I just have to write it up as a feature article. You'll get to read it if it ever makes it into the paper._

_Speaking of Oliver…I honestly thought I did tell you what happened. That interruption must have made me forget. But it doesn't seem like you would (indecipherable) do. You have your life. You have Katie and Fred, as you pointed out. Why should you care whom I do or do not shag? Are you passing this information along to George? Is he the one who wants to know?_

_So you really want to know what happened? It was private, between Oliver and I, but I'll tell you. I don't care what you think of me. I did what I did and I can't go back and change it now._

_Let's see. It all started during the ride home from the nightclub…

* * *

_

A/N: And I think we'll leave it there. That was a bridging chapter, in case you couldn't tell. Not a lot happened and it was short. Next one will be more exciting. So, did she or didn't she? Should she have? I'm sure there'll be an entertaining debate over at the forum. As always, turn there or to my LJ to get the latest info on the progress of the next chapter.


	3. His Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I waited and waited but J.K. didn't hand over the rights to Harry Potter for my birthday.

A/N: Hey. Sorry. Couldn't really be helped for the most part. I was a little busy turning twenty-one. The all-mighty cliffhanger is finally resolved. The first part of this chapter is a flashback to what happened in the hotel room, then we jump forward to the day after Angelina had actually just read the letter. Confused? Don't worry, so am I. I should have thought it through better.

This chapter's for my new friends Meike, Alica, Katharina, Tash, Grace, and my 100th reviewer, Libeku Taganashi. Also, thanks for all the birthday emails and messages, guys. They meant a lot to me.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_No, the blues are because you're getting fat or maybe it's been raining too long. You're sad, that's all. But the mean reds are horrible. You're afraid and you sweat like hell, but you don't know what you're afraid of. Except something bad is going to happen, only you don't know what it is. _**Breakfast At Tiffany's**, Truman Capote.

Oliver pushed open the door to his hotel room. "Well, this is it. It's not much."

"Are you kidding? It's three times bigger than my room."

Oliver ushered her out of the doorway and flicked the light switch on. Alicia screwed up her eyes at the unwelcomed brightness.

"Can't you light some candles or something?"

Oliver flicked the switch back off, then on again, staring rapturously at the light bulb the entire time. "Why use candles when I can flick a switch and give us light?"

Alicia pulled him away from the switch after quickly flipping it off. "I can flick my wand and give us light. Candles will make things a little more intimate."

"Intimate?" Oliver echoed uncertainly.

"Yeah. Romantic even." Alicia looked up at him in the darkness. She could just identify the outline of his lips. She reached up and traced this outline with the tip of her index finger. "That's why I'm here. We can marvel at the ingenuity of Muggle technology anytime."

Oliver took hold of her hand gently. "Leesh, I agreed to bring you here because you said you didn't want to be alone. I'm trying to be a good friend."

"Do you like being alone, Oliver?" Alicia asked, walking away from him to inspect some of the paintings adorning the walls by her wand light.

"What?" Oliver asked, dumbfounded that their conversation had taken such a sharp turn. Talking to Alicia could sometimes be like taking a ride on a hexed broom.

"Do you like being here when your family and friends are on the other side of the world?"

"I'm friends with the team, you know. It's not like I have no one," he said, following the glow of her wand as she walked around the room.

Alicia began to conjure candelabras and place them on tabletops. "But realistically your life's back in Scotland. That's your home. That's where you were born and it's where you grew up. How do you walk away from it so easily?"

"You think it's been easy for me?"

"You seem to be well-adjusted to your new life. I can't foresee a time when I won't be lonely and frightened," she replied, her voice thickening.

"I've been at it longer than you. It might take a while, but you'll get the hang of it. It'll probably take you longer because you're used to being surrounded by people." Oliver began to follow her around and light the candles. The timbre of his voice shifted slightly. "You've got sisters and a large group of friends. I'm an only child so I've had a lot of practice being alone. Even at Hogwarts I spent a lot of time on my own."

Alicia had noticed the change in his voice. She placed the last candelabra on the coffee table and sat down on the comfortable sofa. "So you're alone out of choice?"

"Choice? Where's the choice, Alicia?" Oliver asked roughly, almost knocking over the candles he was lighting. "I'd like to have had siblings, but that was entirely left up to my parents. At Hogwarts I didn't have much of a choice either. As soon as I started showing interest in Quidditch, I became the Quidditch-nut. You know how isolating it is to be pigeon-holed like that?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Well, it was always just me and my Quidditch plays. Did anyone really bother to try to make friends with me? No, because they thought Quidditch was my entire existence. The twins teased me a lot, but they never bothered to invite me to any of their snowball fights or impromptu parties."

"Would you really have joined in?"

"Yes." Oliver's smile in the low light was sombre. "I hated you six for what you had. I'd have taken any opportunity to get into it."

"You should have said something," Alicia said hoarsely. Thinking about how people had treated Oliver made her throat tighten.

"You were different though." Oliver sat down beside her. "At least you tried to get to know me. I think that's why I fell for you."

Alicia looked down at her hands, feeling oddly uncomfortable for a moment. "Oliver, were you ever in love with me?"

"Love?"

"Yes." She looked up at him slowly. He seemed slightly confused. For a second she watched the candlelight flicker in his eyes. His deep brown eyes. The dark opposite to George's blue-green.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I don't _think_ I was. I just have nothing else to compare it to. Did you love me?"

Alicia shrugged a shoulder. "I probably thought I did at the time, but then…"

"George?" Oliver supplied flatly.

"I'm not saying I didn't love you in some way," she explained hastily. "All I mean is that my feelings for George were different. Deeper. Even now it's different. I've been thinking about you quite a bit lately. You've been right on the surface of my heart. I thought that meant I loved you and not George. I didn't realise what had really happened to me."

Oliver looked like he didn't want to hear anymore. Alicia shook her head quickly. "Wait. I realised that even when I wasn't thinking about George he was with me. When we separated I took a piece of him with me. It's always sitting in the pit of my stomach like a rock. I don't always think about it, but it's always there. He's always there."

"Then what are we doing here?"

She took his hand and squeezed it. "This could be our second chance. Why else would fate have thrown us back together like this?"

"I wondered about it, too. It could be some sort of test of your feelings for George. Have you thought of it that way?"

Alicia frowned as she considered things from this new angle. "You mean you're being dangled in front of me like a carrot, and if I bite then I lose George?"

Oliver nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly. I think that's why we've been thrown together. We can't do anything because you'd lose any chance of getting George back."

"What makes you think I want him back?" she asked rather snappishly.

His brow furrowed in confusion. It definitely felt like he was riding a hexed broom. "Er, weren't you just saying something about George being a part of you?"

"Yes, but I wish I could get him out of my system once and for all. I don't like that horrible feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I want to be free of it."

"I don't understand," Oliver admitted, a little exasperated.

"He said and did some things to me that I can't forget so easily."

"Like what?"

"The night we broke up things just got a little heated. The day he told me he was leaving was even worse. He was so…cold and mean. He'd never been so horrible to me."

"I refuse to believe George would deliberately hurt you."

"Oh, think again," Alicia said with a bitter laugh. "The thing about George and I is that we really know how to hurt each other. What happened with the break up wasn't my fault! I didn't mean for things to turn out so badly. George was _deliberately_ nasty. He knows things about me that no one else knows. He used those things against me. I retaliated and ended up making him hate me even more. _He_ started it."

"What are you trying to say?" Oliver asked cautiously. "Are you telling me you don't love him anymore?"

Alicia rubbed her hands over her face as she tried to answer the question she'd been asking herself for a week. "I really don't know. I miss him, I miss seeing him. I want my best friend back, but I don't know about anything else. I walked out of it with a broken heart as well. Can you even love someone who broke your heart?"

"George loved you even after he found out you were seeing me."

"What if it's something else?" Alicia suddenly sat up straighter. "What if I only fell for George because you weren't around? Have you thought about that? Maybe we're both here because we're meant to be together."

"You sure you're not drunk?" Oliver asked, sidling away from her slightly.

"I'm fine. What if George was a re-bound guy, hmm? You can't deny that I probably wouldn't have ended up with him if you and I hadn't broken up."

"You aren't making sense."

She sighed in defeat. "I'm just trying to make this easier. You don't seem very comfortable."

"Of course I'm not comfortable. You seem to have got all these odd ideas about us in your head. I don't think you're being rational."

"Were you thinking rationally when you slept with those women? Why would you want to be with some strangers? What could your rationale possibly be?"

Oliver's eyes widened so much that he began to resemble a deer caught in headlights. "I thought you didn't care about that. You said earlier that it was fine. You can't change your mind now and get angry at me."

"I'm not angry," Alicia assured him, forcing a smile. "I just want to know why them and not me? Is something wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you. In fact, everything's right about you. You're too…"

"Plain?" Alicia supplied. "Boring? Unattractive? Annoying?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You and George seem content to look at me from afar. You don't want me in the way that men are supposed to want women. The fact that we're alone up here and talking shows a lot. Did you talk much to the women shagged? I bet you didn't."

"You're really young," Oliver said shakily.

Alicia gave him a sharp look. "Age has nothing to do with it. Angelina and Katie aren't virgins. What about me? I don't want to be left behind."

"It's not a race," he said gently.

"They share this mutual understanding now and I'm left in the dark. I can't participate in their conversations without sounding stupid and God knows when it'll happen to me."

"You're looking at it the wrong way. I could sleep with you right now but I guarantee you'd live to regret it. Imagine how it'd ruin your reconciliation with George. Let him be your first. That's how it's meant to be."

"George isn't here," Alicia said through tightly gritted teeth. "_We're_ here. There's got to be a reason."

"Alicia, I just can't be-"

"I'm not asking you to marry me. I just want human contact. I want the kind of contact that makes you feel wanted. I want to feel like a woman," she said, her voice cracking as her emotions took over. "Oliver, if we do this, you and I will be linked forever. It'll be an even deeper link than the one I have with George. You and I will have shared a moment that nobody can take away from us. Sydney will always be our place."

Oliver shook his head, looking terribly conflicted. "You don't know what you're asking for. If we do this everything will change forever."

"I know. I can't survive alone. I need someone to reach out to me. I need at least one person to take the time to show me that I'm not just Alicia-the-prefect or Alicia-the-Chaser." Tears began to slide down her cheeks and she looked away, embarrassed by what she was asking for. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I'll go. I've made enough of a fool out of myself." Alicia stood up to leave, but to her surprise Oliver grabbed her hand.

"Wait. Don't leave." He stood up and took her other hand. "This could end up getting me into a lot of trouble, but I want you to stay. If you stay here with me tonight, neither of us will be lonely anymore. That's what you want, right?"

Alicia nodded slightly, her heart racing. It was going to happen. She didn't know what to feel anymore. No amount of preparation would have made it any easier. She was asking for a lot from him, but she hadn't really considered what she was also giving away. It probably would be over for her and George if she slept with Oliver.

"Just relax," Oliver said, his voice calm and softly reassuring.

"I am relaxed," Alicia replied hoarsely.

"You're cutting off the circulation to my fingers."

She dropped his hands abruptly and looked down at the ground. "I'm a little scared," she admitted.

He seized her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Please…"

"All right, I'm going to kiss you. Just relax. It'll be like old times. Nothing to worry about."

Alicia closed her eyes and leant forward till her lips met Oliver's. Her last proper kiss had been at Hogwarts with George. Only a few days later she was kissing Oliver Wood in a Sydney hotel room. The sharp turn her life had taken made Alicia wonder if there would ever be a chance to go backwards, a chance to take things back and make everything right.

Alicia slowly draped her arms around Oliver's neck and buried her fingers in his hair. It didn't matter what was going on in England. All the mattered was that she was with Oliver. He was _right there_ and he was warm and solid and he tasted like alcohol. Alicia groaned and pressed herself against him. If she held him tight enough she might become a part of him then she'd never be alone again.

But was she truly alone? This thought flashed through her mind as her mouth opened willing for Oliver. If she carried a piece of George around with her everyday, could she truly be considered to be alone? Was she just being greedy by taking Oliver as well? Surely she couldn't have both at once.

Oliver untangled himself from her briefly. "Last chance, Licia."

She answered him by pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. "I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so."

"I'm an adult," she said tersely.

"I never said you weren't."

"Then stop treating me like a little girl." She grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it up over his head. "I can make my own decisions and deal with the consequences without anyone else interfering."

"Stubborn," was all Oliver said as he seized her again.

As they kissed, Alicia began to walk backwards, her hand reaching blindly so she wouldn't crash into anything. Oliver gently steered her in the direction of the bedroom. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, he let her fall back ungracefully.

"That wasn't very nice, " Alicia said, swiping her hair out of her face and struggling to sit up.

"I can't believe we're going to do this," Oliver said.

"Don't you think it's been a long time coming?"

"I didn't think anything like this would _ever_ happen between us."

Alicia rose up onto her knees so that she could kiss him again. It had been so long since she'd properly kissed someone like this. Not to mention the fact that Oliver always had been a wonderful kisser. She had always got the feeling that he was running through Quidditch plays in his head, which made him a slow, dreamy kisser. Not at all like George. His mind was entirely on the job. He always made sure to move with the give and take and not try to force things. He'd also paid attention to her body because he realised kissing involved more than just mouths.

Why was she thinking about George? Oliver began to kiss her neck and Alicia blinked rapidly into the darkness of the bedroom. _Oliver Wood_ was kissing her neck and she was thinking about someone on the other side of the world who had broken her heart. Someone who she had once offered her virginity to. He didn't want it. He didn't want her.

Then why could she not get his image out of her mind? In the doorway, she could picture George watching, shaking his head in disgust. She had to be hallucinating. Perhaps she was drunker than she thought. That had to be it.

Oliver's lips trailed back up to her face and he kissed her cheeks…her _wet_ cheeks. He pulled back immediately. "Oh God, what is it? What's wrong?"

Alicia didn't want to say it. She didn't need to say it anyway. What else could it be? She threw her arms around him as more tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"It'll be all right."

"I'm sorry. I just can't," she sobbed.

He tightened his grip on her and she buried her face in his neck. "It's fine. Please stop crying. You know I can't handle crying."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm a bad person. No wonder George and the others are glad to be rid of me."

"Don't talk like that. Things might seem bad now but you need to give it more time. You'll see, everything will turn out for the better," he said bracingly, wondering absently if he was even saying the right thing.

"I should get back to my hotel," Alicia muttered, trying to gather herself together.

"You're not going anywhere. Stay here tonight and I'll take the sofa."

"You'd really let me stay?"

Oliver gently untangled himself from her. "There's no reason for you to be alone when I'm around. Go wash your face and I'll wait here for you."

Alicia sniffed and lowered her eyes shamefully. Without saying anything she slipped past him and ran back out into the hall. Still crying, she found the bathroom and gratefully ducked inside. She flicked on the light switch and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Nothing felt right to her anymore. She didn't know where she belonged or whom she belonged with.

She was drifting.

"Alicia?" Oliver opened the door and stuck his head inside. "I thought you might like to put your top back on."

With a bright red face, Alicia took her shirt off him and slipped it over her head as quickly as she could. "Are you angry at me?" she asked.

"Of course not. I had a feeling you would back out. That's just not the sort of person you are. You need to stop trying to be something you're not."

"And what am I exactly? A journalist? A girl? A woman? A loner? What am I going to _become_?"

"You can be whatever you want to be. What do you want most in the world?"

Alicia straightened up slightly at that question. "I always wanted to be a journalist. It's just about the only thing I've wanted to do since I was fourteen."

"Then you're truly living your dream," Oliver concluded. "Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position?"

"You're right. This is my dream. How can anyone ask me to give it up?" Alicia said, her voice becoming stronger with every word. Her hands clenched into fists. "I never asked George to give up his joke shop, did I? I knew that was what he had always wanted. No one cared about what I wanted. George didn't care that I was being handed a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"But there are other journalism jobs in the world. There must even be some in England."

"You think I should go back?" she asked incredulously. "You think I should throw all this away for someone who doesn't even want me?"

Oliver put his hand on her shoulder to subdue her. "It's late and we're both tired. Why don't we get some sleep and talk in the morning?"

"Will you sleep in your bed with me?" Alicia asked. "I promise I'll behave myself this time. No more promiscuity."

"Whatever will make you happy. That's all I ever wanted, you know. That's why the whole break up and the thing with George happened. You were happier with him."

"We were incredibly happy for a time," she agreed. "I don't know what happened, but something shifted below the surface. I think I realised the depths of my feelings for him and panicked. It's frightening to feel so strongly about another human being. It can't be normal. It's passion and pain all rolled into one super-heated coil of emotion."

Oliver grinned at her. "Alcohol makes you poetic, hmm?"

"Poetic and sleepy," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I just can't believe we almost…you know."

"It would never have gone that far. You're meant to be with George and we both know it. He's back in England waiting for you."

Alicia splashed a little water on her face. As she dried off she said, "Sometimes I'd give anything to go back to him. Occasionally I even feel as if I'd give up this job to be with him again."

"At the moment you're just homesick. It'll pass soon enough, but until then you can come to me with any troubles you have. I'm no George Weasley, but I can do my best."

"Thank you for everything, Oliver," Alicia said, resting her hand on his forearm. "Let's go to bed."

xxxxx

"It's totally immoral," Katie protested.

"Hardly."

"It's _definitely_ an invasion of privacy."

"It's his fault for not telling us. We have a right to know," Angelina insisted, rubbing vigorously at the lenses of her Omnioculars.

"It's George's life. What right could we possibly have?"

"If he's dating another woman we need to know. We need to tell Alicia."

"Why? What's she going to do? Drop everything and grab the next Portkey to England? Fat chance," Katie snorted. "She's already proven that nothing is going to tear her away from the Prophet. Besides, George has every right to see other women."

"You're just saying that because you're pissed off at Alicia. You want to know who he's seeing as much as I do."

Katie lifted her chin a little. "I only wanted to know because I was worried about George. He hasn't had the best track record with women and I'd hate to see him get hurt again. His welfare is all I'm interested in."

Angelina nodded crisply. "That's exactly why we need to follow him tonight. We need to make sure the woman he's seeing isn't too crazy."

"Too crazy?"

"Yeah, you've gotta be a little loopy to date a Weasley twin in the first place."

"I still don't feel good about spying on George. He's an adult in case you haven't noticed."

"He's also male. Men have a habit of thinking with body parts that aren't their brains. If George has got himself messed up with some tart, we'll have to help him," Angelina said.

"So the reconnaissance mission has become a rescue mission?" Katie asked with a sigh. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"Do you own black face paint?" she asked casually.

"No. Why?"

"We'll need camouflage if we're to pull this off. Do you own a balaclava?"

Katie groaned and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Oh God. This can only end badly."

"It'll be fine. I don't look it, but I can be very stealthy," Angelina said as she tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

"What about me? You may be as graceful as a gazelle but I stomp around like an elephant. If George finds out, he's going to be furious. I doubt Fred will be any happier about it."

"Fred? It was _his_ suggestion! He's even more worried because George won't tell him anything. Fred's been all scorned and sulky lately. I can't stand it anymore so I agreed to follow George."

"And you roped me into it for what reason?" Katie asked.

Angelina just smiled beatifically. "Two sets of eyes are better than one."

"And you need a fall girl in case we get caught."

"Exactly. Let's get ready. George should be leaving in a few minutes."

Knowing there was no chance of escape, Katie pulled up the hood on her jacket. "So we're clear that I think this is a bad idea?"

"Yep."

Katie cringed at the look on Angelina's face. It was the same look she got before a Quidditch game. She was enjoying this prospective spying mission too much. She needed a hobby.

"Have you found a local Quidditch team to play for yet?"

"Still trying to find the best one," Angelina answered, leading Katie out of her bedroom. "I'll probably just end up playing for London for the convenience. They even have a women's team."

"That'll be good. It'll get you out from under Fred and George's feet a little."

"Yeah. I love living with them but things are already getting a little strained. They constantly accuse me of spending too long in the shower every morning. Then, when I suggest that Fred join me to save time, George gets all huffy."

Katie's button nose crinkled in disgust. "I know where he's coming from."

Angelina rolled her eyes. She looped her Omnioculars around her neck and zipped up her jacket. Fred was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet when they entered the kitchen.

"Is Alicia's interview with Oliver in there?" Angelina asked.

Fred shook his head. "I doubt it will even make the paper. Alicia and Oliver are two of the most intensely boring people in the world. The interview would put the Prophet readership to sleep."

Angelina tweaked his ear. "Keep your mouth shut for once."

"Sorry, love. Forgot that you're the only one who still likes Spinnet." Fred ducked as she swiped at him. "Are you ready to go? George will be out of the shower soon."

"I can't believe you're actually encouraging us to spy on your twin brother," Katie said.

"Well, he won't tell me who he's seeing so I have no other choice."

"Here's a novel thought: you could mind your own business."

Fred shrugged. "I could but that'd be no fun. Besides, if George is unwilling to tell me about her then it makes me think that there's something wrong with her. It could be Isabel."

"Only if George is a masochist."

"What if it's someone like Hermione Granger?"

"Lavender Brown," Angelina said, making a horrified face.

"Professor McGonagall," Fred added. The girls could only stared at him. "Hey, it was just a thought. He might like older women."

"You're gross," Katie said firmly.

"We better go." Angelina ducked down to kiss him on the cheek. "Will you wait up for me?"

"Of course. Happy stalking, baby."

"Thanks," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

Katie shook her head. "You two are incredibly odd."

Angelina blew Fred one last kiss then grabbed Katie by the arm dragged her to the door just as the shower turned off in the bathroom. They crept down the stairs and made their way carefully through the dark store. There were a few people still wandering around Diagon Alley at that hour. Some looked a little shady.

"We're going to get kidnapped and sold into slavery," Katie whispered, clutching Angelina's arm for dear life.

"Don't be ridiculous. We'll be given to rich old men as wives before we become slaves."

"Thanks. That's great. Can we go home?"

Angelina shrugged her away and walked off. "Stop complaining. George isn't going to go anywhere dangerous."

"I could be at home relaxing and kissing Lee." Katie trotted after her determined friend as she headed towards The Leaky Cauldron. "Did you hear what I said? I'm missing out on snogging time with my boyfriend. He'll find someone else to kiss if I'm not careful."

"Look, we know that Alicia didn't shag Oliver, so we have an obligation to make sure George doesn't sleep with anyone."

"An obligation to who? Alicia? George certainly isn't going to appreciate us butting in."

Angelina didn't answer. She was doing it for the sake of both of them. Since the engagement party debacle, she was the only who still seemed to care about Alicia's well being. She was the only one who wrote her letters, the only one who expressed genuine concern. Everyone else seemed content to sit back and watch her flounder.

"We're not butting in. We're just going to find out who this mystery woman is and politely tell her to keep her dirty hands off George. Simple enough?"

"Sounds like an astoundingly bad idea," Katie said with mock cheerfulness.

Angelina quickened her stride till she reached the Cauldron. Once inside, she slipped through the meagre crowd and settled at a table in a dark corner. Katie joined her, scowling as old men looked her up and down. She pulled her hood further over her face and sat down with a humph.

"Want something to drink?" Angelina asked.

"Not from here. I'd probably go blind."

"Well, cheer up, sunshine." Angelina suddenly slouched forward in her seat. "The Hippogriff has landed."

"What?"

"The target has been sighted."

"You mean George?" Katie frowned and turned to look around.

"Shh. Don't look. You're making it obvious."

"I'm wearing a hooded jacket indoors at nine o'clock at night and you have a pair of Omnioculars hanging around your neck. We already look like escapees from a mental asylum," Katie said darkly.

"Good. That'll be our cover story if anyone asks. My name's Francine and yours can be Bertha."

"I don't want to be Bertha. My name's Katie and I like it. I also like being sane."

"We could pretend to be Russian contortionists," Angelina suggested seriously.

"I can't speak Russian and I can barely touch my toes on the best of days."

"Ooh, we could be Italian Quidditch players on holiday trying to get-" Angelina half jumped out of her seat. "Oh crap. Where'd George go?"

"You lost him already?" Katie asked, barely resisting the urge to smirk. "Good job, Francine. Can we go home now?"

"No. Wait. Yeah. There he is at the bar. Tom is getting him a drink. He must be meeting what's-her-name here."

"We just sit here and wait?"

Angelina grinned and dug around in her pocket. "Not at all. Extendable Ears," she said as she whipped a pair out with a flourish. "Isn't it poignant that something George created is going to be used against him?"

"How are we going to get the receiving end of the Ears to specifically go to George?" Katie asked. "We don't want to end up listening to two drunk old men."

"Leave that up to me."

Katie watched in horrified amusement as Angelina crawled on her hands and knees in the direction of the bar. Somehow, she managed to do it without any of the patrons spotting her. If they had seen her they probably would have thought she was just a hallucination anyway. When Angelina got back to the table she was beaming.

"Do you think I could become a spy?" she asked. "I could seduce secrets out of the Death Eaters."

"Yeah, I'm sure Fred would love that idea. You should stick to Quidditch for now."

"What about a private investigator? That could be fun."

Katie wryly shook her head a little. "Whilst you're chatting away, George is talking to Tom."

"Oh. Right." Angelina sheepishly handed over one of the earpieces and put on her most serious business face.

What they heard through the Extendable Ears made them realise they were in for an uphill battle.

"But then he says he don't know nothing about wine, right. I couldn't believe it! He made the whole thing up to impress me," Tom was saying.

"He obviously really wanted a job," George replied.

"Yeah but I ain't got no need for someone who knows a bunch about wine. Can't even remember the last time anybody ordered it."

"You never know, Greta might order some tonight," George said.

Angelina and Katie exchanged a glance. Who the hell was Greta?

Tom cleared his throat loudly and both girls jumped. "Ah, so that's who you're meeting. You've been seeing a lot of Greta lately."

"Well, she's an amazing woman."

"And a damn fine looking one if you don't mind me saying so."

"Not all. She's very pretty."

"So the two of you are getting along well?" Tom asked.

"Very well. We'll probably seal the deal tonight."

Angelina gasped. "That means sex," she hissed.

"Ssh," Katie ordered, waving her hand vaguely.

"Make sure you do right by her," Tom cautioned as he re-filled George's glass.

"I will," George assured him.

Tom moved off to serve another customer. The girls sat in stunned silence for a moment. "Greta," Angelina repeated slowly.

"She sounds French. Why can't they stick to their own men?" Katie said bitterly.

"Greta isn't a French name. It sounds German."

"Probably Swedish."

"It doesn't matter where she's from," Angelina said firmly. "She can't have him. She'd ruin everything. Alicia didn't sleep with Oliver for a reason. I think the reason's sitting over there at the bar."

"So George can't date anyone until Alicia decides she'll come back. He has to put his life on hold till she's ready?" Katie asked scornfully.

"Of course it'll sound bad if you put it like that. All we need to do is make George realise that Alicia is his one and only."

"Good luck with that because I won't be getting involved."

Angelina sighed. "Alicia explained about the engagement party thing. It's not her fault."

"You wouldn't say that if it was your party that was being ruined," Katie sulked.

"Nothing's been ruined. You're a drama queen."

"I am not. You're delusional if you think you can keep George away from women. Weasley boys are irresistible by nature. You of all people should know that."

Angelina nodded willingly, but added, "I also know that Weasley boys aren't for the faint hearted. It took Alicia a long time to get used to George. Some woman could just come prancing in thinking she can handle him, only to find him too intense. What then? George gets his heart broken again. He needs someone who knows him properly and understands him."

"Why don't you date him then," Katie muttered darkly

Angelina narrowed her eyes and prepared to say something biting. She was interrupted by Tom, who said, "Greta's here, m'boy. She's over by the door looking for you."

Angelina and Katie both looked towards the door, turning so quickly that they almost got whiplash. Greta stood on her toes and spotted George at the bar. She smiled and waved.

"Whoa," Katie said under her breath.

xxxxx

Writing.

It's not hard. You put letters together to make words, which then makes sentences. A few sentences strung together makes paragraphs and a couple of paragraphs will make up a page.

But the letters have to be put in a special order. That's not hard. That's just spelling. The trouble is knowing which words go where. To be or not to be. It seems easy when Shakespeare does it. Pick a word and put it in a sentence. But which word to pick? The one with the least syllables? The one that sounds the prettiest? The one that makes the most sense?

There are more words in the English language than there are stars in the sky. How can you hope to pick the one in a million word? The one that makes the sentence writhe and pulsate like an artery.

You have to be blessed.

Alicia groaned and dropped her quill on the parchment. She obviously didn't have it. Some people could write and some couldn't. As she had recently discovered, she belonged to the latter group. Her parchment was as barren as her mind. All of her notes about Oliver were spread out before her, but pulling them together into a feature article was proving to be the difficult part.

Perhaps the task she had set herself was too ambitious. After spending that night with Oliver, she had decided that her article was going to make him seem human. She wasn't going to focus on Quidditch stats or boring stuff like his favourite colour. She wanted to go deeper. Right down to the bottom, if possible. The interview had turned out great. Oliver had been very comfortable and open.

In fact, Alicia had been initially guilty about using their friendship to wheedle personal information out of him. It felt suspiciously like the manipulation she used to use on people with astounding ease. She'd made the interview feel more like a friendly, private conversation than an interrogation. Oliver hadn't bothered to censor himself, and some of the things he said were quite explosive.

Alicia shuffled around some parchments in search of one particular comment Oliver had made.

_'The world of professional Quidditch is a dirty place. I've seen and heard things that would make your toes curl. It's so cutthroat that no one is really friends with anyone else. It's a hollow, sterile place when you get right to the top. Everyone's paranoid and wary. The worst part is that they have every right to be paranoid. If you don't keep an eye out, you'll be stabbed in the back before you can say Wronski Feint.'_

A comment like that would get Oliver into a lot of trouble. It was just the sort of thing the press was looking to get a hold of. They'd press him for names and they wouldn't stop till they got something incriminating. Oliver would be fired, or reprimanded at the very least. He'd definitely have to watch his back.

That wasn't even the most shocking thing he'd said.

_'Oh yeah. You definitely wear a big target when you get to the big leagues. Most people don't even look past the uniform. I've had women throw themselves at me even when they don't know my name or what position I play. I've been cornered in locker rooms, followed in the streets, women show up at my house. There are actually women who repeatedly sleep with Quidditch players then sell their story. It's like a profession to them. I can't fault them very much though. There are men who will still sleep with women they know are only after fame and money. The names I could give you would blow your mind.'_

Oliver would be more than fired if that quote was leaked. Alicia had only been a journalist for a few days and she was already being faced with an ethically dubious situation. Not only was it a matter of ruining someone's life, she'd be ruining a friend's life. There was no way she could do it.

Alicia took up her quill again and began to write the only way she knew how.

xxxxx

"That can't be Greta," Angelina said. "There's no way."

"George is waving her over," Katie said incredulously. "That comment Fred made about McGonagall was meant to be a joke, right?"

"To be fair, she doesn't look as old as McGonagall. Probably only sixty."

"Oh, only sixty. Well, that makes it normal."

"Shh. Listen."

"It's wonderful to see you again, Greta," George was saying. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"You young people just don't know when to stop with the lies, do ya?" Greta said, real affection coming through in her voice.

"No hint of a lie at all. Why, Tom here was just talking about how beautiful you are."

"I ain't done nothin' o' the sort, ma'am," Tom insisted, clearly embarrassed. "Not that you ain't beautiful, o' course. I heard other people say, I mean. Ain't none of my business how you look."

George laughed softly as Tom scurried off to the other end of the bar. "You know, I think he might fancy you."

"Tom? Oh no, dear. I've been coming here for two years and he's never mentioned it. I'd have noticed something like that."

"Perhaps you should look a little harder. I'd hate to see this drag out for years. I've been in Tom's place and it's not the comfiest position to be in," George said soberly.

"That's enough, boy. Stop trying to sweet talk me. We're here to do business, aren't we?"

"Certainly. Have you considered the offer?"

"Yes I have. I thought about it long and hard and I reckon I'll never find anything better. Not much work going around for witches my age. I'd be crazy to pass this up."

"I brought the contract. You'll sign it tonight?"

"Don't you need your brother to be here for this?" Greta asked.

George slid a piece of parchment towards the old woman. "Don't worry about him. I'm the brains of the operation. He just stands around and looks pretty. Will you sign?"

"Just stick a quill in my hand and show me where."

"Excellent. Just sign on that line and initial on the other and we'll have ourselves a deal."

"So I make a batch of canary creams a week, right?" Greta asked as she scribbled on the parchment.

"And a batch of each Skiving Snackbox every fortnight."

"That sounds doable."

George seized the woman's hand and shook it vigorously. "My brother and I look forward to doing business with you."

Greta chuckled. "You and that brother of yours are lethal. I suspect you'd charm the pants off any woman you met."

"But I don't want any other woman in the world, my darling" George teased.

"Lout," Greta said, whacking him on the arm. "I'm going to talk to Tom. Perhaps there's some truth behind what you said earlier."

"Go easy on him. His heart probably isn't what it used to be. Too much excitement could do him in."

Greta whacked him once more then left in search of Tom. Angelina and Katie both removed their earpieces. They were simultaneously relieved, confused, curious and tired.

"What just happened?" Angelina finally asked.

"We just witnessed a business deal. Mind you, it was barely visible through all that _sex_ that was going on."

"Shut up."

"I can totally see why we need to protect George's virtue from a woman who's old enough to be his grandmother. He clearly wants her," Katie said, full of annoyed sarcasm.

"Again, shut up." Angelina rubbed her hands over her face. "We dodged a hex there. If he's been seeing the old bird then he probably hasn't had the time to charm the pants off anyone."

"You think so?"

"I think we're pretty safe."

"Hurrah. I'll finally be able to sleep well tonight."

Angelina scowled. "I hope you choke on that sarcasm, Bell."

She just rolled her eyes in boredom. "Can we go home now?"

"I think we ought to wait around for a bit to see what he does. He might go meet a-"

"Excuse me, ladies?"

The pair looked up at the waitress who had approached their table. Without saying anything further she placed two glasses of alcohol in front of them.

"Er, we didn't order any drinks," Angelina said.

"They're from the gentleman who was sitting at the bar."

"Was?" Katie looked up to where George had been sitting. The stool was empty. "He left and we didn't even notice. We're the worst spies ever."

"He told me to give you the drinks and this," the waitress said, holding out a folded napkin.

Angelina snatched it from her and opened it. Katie leant over to read it.

You two stick out like sore thumbs in a place like this. Go home to Fred and Lee. You can all meet my girlfriend tomorrow night.

"Girlfriend!" Angelina immediately shrieked, drawing the attention of everyone in the pub.

Katie looked up at her friend and whispered, "Uh oh."

xxxxx

The next day, Angelina was in a mood. George wouldn't tell her who his 'girlfriend' was and she had to work the entire day because the boys were conducting interviews. Katie came in to help for a few hours but Angelina found her to be more of a hindrance.

"Get off the counter, Katie. This is a professional place of business." The second the words left her mouth there was a popping noise. A large canary was standing in the middle of the store. She sighed and went to usher the distressed person/bird out of the store. "Have a nice day, sir – er, ma'am?"

"You're absolutely right. I can see how my sitting on the counter would reflect badly upon the professional integrity of this place," Katie said.

Angelina ungently shoved her off. "I seem to remember you being a lot nicer at Hogwarts. Were you just saving up all your sarcasm for now?"

"I was all starry-eyed back then. Now I'm unemployed and being supported by my boyfriend."

"Has Lee said something to you about it?" Angelina asked, already half on the offensive.

"He's too _good_ about the whole thing. He says I don't need to contribute anything to the flat and living expenses if I can't manage it. He doesn't understand that I hate sitting around uselessly."

"Well, I'll make sure the boys pay you for today. That'll help for now and soon you'll be working and training at St Mungo's. You'll be making as much as Lee before you know it."

Katie bit her lip convulsively and tapped her nails on the counter. She looked up at Angelina with watery blue eyes. "But what if I don't get high enough marks? What will I do then? I'm not particularly good at anything. I'll end up waitressing at the Cauldron."

Angelina squeezed her hand reassuringly "You will not. You're going to be a nurse. The best nurse there ever was in the entire _world_. Just wait and see."

Katie sighed forlornly and put her head on Angelina's waiting shoulder. "It'd be easier if Lee weren't so nice about it. He won't even let me do all the cooking and cleaning to make up for the lack of financial help. He says that it's enough just to have me around. He says he's willing to pay for everything as long as he gets to look at me everyday."

"That's it. I hate him."

Katie couldn't help but giggle. "I know. The arse tells me I'm beautiful everyday. How is a girl supposed to stand that?"

"I hate men who are considerate, patient, caring, and respectful," Angelina said. "That's why I'm with Fred."

"I heard that, Angel."

The girls turned around to see Fred and George coming downstairs from their lunchbreak. Fred waved his half eaten sandwich at her menacingly. "Keep that talk up and you'll be living on the streets, missy. Remember who's the boss around here."

"The boss, hmm? If the boss isn't careful he'll find himself sleeping on the sofa for a week."

"As if you can bear to be away from me for that long." Fred tried to kiss her but she turned away.

"Ick. I hate apricot jam. Get away."

Fred kept trying to kiss her as she giggled and twisted around to avoid him. He eventually pinned her against the counter and placed wet kisses all over her face and neck. Angelina quickly forgot her apricot jam hatred and kissed him on the mouth.

Katie cringed. "Do you have a sheet or something that we could throw over them? They'll scare off customers."

"In my experience they'll stop sooner if you just ignore them," George said. "We've got half an hour till our next interview so you girls can go up and have lunch."

Angelina suddenly pulled away, making Fred groan in disappointment. "Lunch sounds good right about now. See you boys later."

"I'll let you have the rest of my sandwich if you stay," Fred offered.

"You know if I weren't so hungry I'd stay. I wouldn't even need the yucky sandwich as an incentive."

"It's always comforting to know that your girlfriend will spend time with you without having to be bribed with food," George said.

Angelina pounced immediately. "What about your girlfriend? Does she accept bribery?"

George smiled serenely. "The shelves look a little untidy. I better give them a quick clean."

"Your brother's infuriating," Angelina hissed as he disappeared down an aisle. "Did you get anything out of him?"

"Nope," Fred answered. "All he said was that we'd all meet her at dinner. Oh, he did mention that she's a vegetarian. You can't cook meat tonight."

"A vegetarian?" Katie echoed. "That's interesting."

"Do we even know any vegetarians?"

"My sister's a vegetarian," Angelina said thoughtfully.

"You think George is dating your sister?"

"God I hope not. I was actually thinking that she might know some other vegetarians here in London."

"I don't think they're all networked," Fred pointed out.

"You know how gay people can spot other gay people in the street? Maybe it's like that. Vegetarians might be able to sense each other," Angelina said insistently.

"But gay people often look gay. Vegetarians look like everyone else."

"Vegetarians don't look like everyone else. They look like people who don't eat meat."

Katie ducked between the couple and paused at the bottom of the stairs. "All right. Your conversation has officially gone to an odd place. I'm going upstairs before I feel the urge to join in."

Katie disappeared and Fred asked, "Sure you don't want to stay down here?"

"I'd love to stay. That's why I better go now." Angelina kissed him quickly on the cheek and followed in her friend's footsteps.

Upstairs, they set about making themselves sandwiches out of what ever they could find lying around.

"Where's the Prophet, Ang? Lee mentioned there was supposed to be something in there about what's going on with You-Know-Who."

Angelina shoved some resumes out of the way and found the paper still rolled up. "Here you go. No one's opened it yet. I was too busy chasing George around the flat this morning."

"I still don't know if I can believe anything the Prophet prints anyway. I don't have a whole lot of faith in them after last time."

"Take it with a grain of salt. No matter what they say, we know it's bad. You just have to stand in a large crowd of people to know that everyone's terrified. I wish there was something we could do to help," Angelina said.

"Like what exactly?" Katie asked.

She shrugged. "Offer our services to Dumbledore or Harry. We were in the DA after all."

"That was kid's stuff." Katie flicked through the first few pages, looking for anything out of the ordinary. "There's nothing in here but the usual bogus sightings and useless warnings. There's a lot that isn't being said."

"Perhaps it shouldn't be said. Death Eaters might not be terribly bright, but I'm sure they can at least read a newspaper. Reporting everyone's movements wouldn't help our side much."

"I suppose you're right." Katie closed the paper and flipped it over. She almost choked.

"What?" Angelina demanded, trying to snatch the Prophet from her clenched hands.

"It's Alicia's interview with Oliver. It's in here. Page seventy three."

"Give it to me. Quick!"

"Don't pull! You'll rip it!"

"I read faster than you!"

"Don't! Ah! You broke it!" Katie squealed.

"You don't even like Alicia anymore," Angelina snapped, scanning the section that she'd managed to tear off. "Ha! I got the interview and you got the accompanying picture."

Katie folded her arms and pouted. "I officially hate you more than Alicia. You're un-invited to the engagement party."

Angelina ignored her sulky friend and began to read.

_The first things you notice about Oliver Wood are his eyes. That's where he hides all his emotions. Well, most of them at least. When he talks about Quidditch he becomes incredibly animated. You don't need to look into his eyes to know he loves his game. When we begin to talk about his life I have to make sure to pay attention to his eyes._

_He's been touted as the next big thing in the Quidditch. Not only is his image incredibly marketable, but he can actually play. It's not often that you get the two elements in one person. In this case, the person is endearingly oblivious to his public-friendly persona._

'_I don't know why it happened,' he says, eyes darting around the room. 'I just wanted to play Quidditch. I understood I'd have to do publicity for the club and sponsors but I didn't realise that would involve interviews for magazines directed at teenage witches. I thought I'd be doing the rough and tumble sports magazines.'_

_Coming from anyone else it would sound crass, but Oliver Wood genuinely cannot comprehend his appeal. It's a naivety that speaks to women everyone. We just want to nurture him. It's probably this that originally attracted me to him. When I dated Oliver at Hogwarts, we were both fairly young and inexperienced. I was enamoured and he was just glad that someone was willing to spend time getting to know him properly._

'_I didn't have many close friends at Hogwarts. It was partly my own fault for focussing so much on Quidditch. No one bothered to find out what was below the surface. Well, one or two people did.'_

_I know we're reaching touchy areas because his eyes are downcast. He looks at me every so often, as though to check I'm still there. He strikes me as someone looking for motherly praise. I ask him about his family._

'_Well, I don't have any brothers or sisters so it's just me and my parents. My dad loves Quidditch and he's the main reason I'm here today. He took it upon himself to introduce me to the game as early as he could. I was about four years old when I remember my first match. My mother doesn't quite get Quidditch, but she plays along. She's a wonderful woman. A really classy lady, if you know what I mean. She tried to introduce me to art and books, but that stuff never took hold.'_

_I don't want to turn the interview into a therapy session so I leave the topic of his parents. I ask what everyone wants to know._

'_Yes, I am single,' he laughs. 'Why do you ask? You aren't interested, are you?'_

_Alicia Spinnet, Junior Quidditch Correspondent, reporting from Sydney, Australia._

_**Part two of this interview will appear in next Wednesday's morning edition.**_

Angelina wordlessly handed the paper over to Katie. Her mind was still struggling to absorb what she had just read. Oliver and Alicia's Hogwarts romance was now _very_ public. What effect was that going to have on anything? What effect would it have on George? Should she even show the article to him?

It wasn't really all that incriminating, she thought. Alicia was doing her job and Oliver was being himself. Nothing fishy was going on at all.

"Something's not right here," Katie said.

Her concentration broken, Angelina looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Why would Alicia want to bring up their relationship like that? It had nothing to do with the interview. It takes the focus away from Oliver, for a start. I don't think that's the point of interviewing a famous person. People don't read interviews to learn about the interviewer."

"Well, Alicia knows what she's doing and this managed to get published. I doubt the paper would run it if something was wrong with it. It could be some journalistic trick for all we know."

Katie nodded. "That's a good point. You'd like to think the editor knew what they were doing. If they think the article's good then it must be."

"It'll probably get the Prophet some extra publicity. Alicia will have to give them exclusive interviews and not talk to any other media. I wonder if she realises what she's got herself into," Angelina mused.

"A lot can be said about Alicia, but she certainly isn't stupid."

Angelina hid a smile. "That's an awfully nice thing to say about someone you supposedly hate."

"I can't hate her," Katie admitted. She grinned slyly. "If I lost her friendship I'd be stuck with you."

Angelina poked her tongue out.

Dinnertime approached slowly that day. Everything seemed to drag out and take twice as long. After Katie left, Angelina expected to be so busy that she wouldn't notice the time passing. Unfortunately, it was a slow day and customers only trickled in. Angelina found herself checking the clock every five minutes.

She was staring blankly at said clock when Fred and George emerged from their last interview of the day. George walked the applicant out of the store and shut and locked the door behind them. The noise roused Angelina.

"What?" she asked, looking bewildered.

Fred nudged her. "Time to close up, baby."

"Oh yeah. Right. I'll count the money."

"Let me do it. You look out of it."

"I'm not out of it," she said indignantly.

"You were staring at the clock, but you didn't realise what time it was. That's the very definition of out of it."

"Leave me alone. It's been a long day."

Fred gave her a handful of Knuts. "If you're fine then make yourself useful."

"Do you think this dinner will go well?" Angelina asked softly, as George walked around straightening shelves.

"Shh. I'm trying to count."

Angelina pouted and sullenly began to count the coins in her hand. George eventually came over to help count. He and Fred joked around and tried to mess up each others counting by shouting random numbers. As Angelina watched she realised she hadn't seen the two of them messing around like that in ages. Everyone seemed to be tense with everyone else. If George's mystery girlfriend was the cause of this sudden change, then it might not be so bad having her around.

Almost immediately, Angelina felt a twinge in her stomach. It was a feeling she had begun to associate with Alicia. Thoughts of her absent best friend still caused her physical pain. She wondered if there would ever be a time when she wouldn't automatically think about Alicia when she thought about George. One day she'd have to separate the two in her mind.

Perhaps George's new girlfriend would help her do this.

"_Angelina_!"

"Huh?"

"I asked you how many Knuts you had."

"Oh. I don't know. I lost count."

Fred groaned and took the money from her. George gave her a concerned look. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes."

"We don't have to go ahead with dinner if you're not up to it."

She shook her head vigorously. "I want to meet her."

George smiled. "She really wants to meet you guys as well. I'm sure you and Katie will get along really well with her. She's amazing."

"More amazing than Alicia?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Equally amazing," he replied without hesitation.

Angelina raised her eyebrows in a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Before she could think of anything to say, George excused himself and went upstairs to get ready.

"He doesn't want us to mention Alicia tonight," Fred told her.

"I'll try not to."

"Don't try. Do it, Angelina."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me what to do. I won't censor myself for the sake of a stranger."

"What about for George's sake?" Fred asked.

"He's a big boy. If he can't handle me talking about Alicia then we're going to have problems. I don't plan on forgetting she exists."

"For my sake?"

"I don't like you enough."

"Is that so?" Fred said. "In that case I don't suppose you'll mind if I hire Amber. The tall woman with the curly black hair we saw just after lunch? She doesn't know a thing about our products but she seemed to want to know a lot about my personal life. I'm sure I'd get along _very_ well with her."

Angelina hit his arm half-heartedly. "Don't tease me like that."

"Will you behave yourself?"

"No Amber?"

"She was rather pretty…" he answered thoughtfully.

"_Fred._"

He threw his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her face. "You worry too much."

"I can't help it. I'd die if someone took you away from me." Looking a little embarrassed, Angelina ducked away from him and rushed upstairs.

Fred stared after her, amazed that she could still surprise him like that after so many years.

By the time dinner rolled around Angelina wasn't the only one on edge. Everyone except George sat nervously in the living of the twins' flat. Every so often someone would look to the door.

"What's taking so long?" Katie asked.

"Relax. He's only been gone for five minutes," Fred said. "He says she lives nearby so we shouldn't have to wait much longer."

"We probably shouldn't crowd her or stare at her a lot," Lee advised.

"Don't ask too many personal questions either," Katie added.

Angelina frowned, pretending to think. "Would it be too personal if I ask her how many sexual partners she's had?"

"Amber," Fred warned quietly.

"Fine." She folded her arms and glanced at the door. "If they don't hurry up the food will get cold."

As if on cue, the door swung open. Everyone jumped up. Katie grabbed Lee's arm in a vice-like grip and Angelina had to stop herself from swearing. The woman George entered with was vaguely familiar…

George beamed and put his arm around the woman's waist. "Hi, everyone. You guys remember Amy, don't you? She works in the Magical Menagerie. I knocked her over that day in the store."

"You didn't knock me over, George."

"Oh that's right. I swept you off your feet."

Amy giggled and poked George in the ribs playfully. "I'd been swept away long before that." She paused and smiled prettily at the stunned quartet. "It's great to finally meet you all properly. George never stops talking about you. He makes it sound like you're a make-shift family."

"Yeah, Lee's the annoying step-kid nobody likes," Fred joked.

"Fred's the creepy uncle who gets drunk at Christmas and passes out beneath the tree," Lee retorted.

Amy giggled some more and allowed George to draw her into the flat. Everyone went over to shake her hand and welcome her. That is, everyone except Angelina.

She stood back and watched, her stomach a knotted lump.

* * *

A/N: Finally. A chapter that didn't end in a cliffhanger. I could have let you guess who his girlfriend was, but I figured it was too obvious. I'm sorry the chapter turned out to be so…bland. Next chapter will be out…someday. Probably this century, though I won't make any promises. I can't even tell you what'll be in it, as I haven't planned it yet. Probably not a good sign. Keep visiting the forum and feel free to friend me over at LJ or just email/PM me. 


	4. Paris Interlude

Disclaimer: I disclaim all that requires disclaiming.

A/N: Believe it or not, this chapter would have taken even longer to get out if it weren't for my personal motivator over at LJ. Thanks, Emma. Additional thanks to everyone who reviewed, posted at the forum and read or commented over at my LJ. If all goes to plan, the next entry on my LJ will feature some (hopefully) exciting Castles news. The news will be cross-posted over at the forum as well. Look out for it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy – it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others._

**Sense and Sensibility**, Jane Austen

Amy, Amy, Amy.

That was all anyone heard from George's mouth for the next few days.

"Did you know Amy owns eleven pets? She absolutely adores animals. She picks up strays all the time. You know, she once had a Crup named George. How weird is that?"

"I like your new top, Angelina. Amy would like it as well. Her favourite colour's purple. When she was younger, her whole room was painted dark purple. Have I mentioned that she grew up in Africa and India? Yeah, her father was a vet who looked after exotic animals like elephants and tigers. That's how she began to love animals."

"Amy can speak French, Hindi and German. She's trying to teach me a little of each. I can't get the hang of it, but she's a very patient teacher. Maybe she could teach you a bit. Wouldn't you like to know how to speak French?"

After five long days of this, Angelina had to get away. A few minutes before Amy was due to visit, she fled to Lee and Katie's place. When Lee opened the door to her, she could only sigh in relief.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked as Angelina swept by him.

"I had to get away from Amy-land."

"Ah. She over again tonight?"

Angelina nodded and threw her coat at Lee. "Yep. She comes over for dinner then stays for hours. It's not like there's any special occasion. I don't know why she always has to be hanging around the place."

"I'm no expert, but I think it might have something to do with George being there," Lee suggested.

Angelina rounded on him. "Was that a smart comment? It better not have been a smart comment because I don't have the patience. I had to listen to George go on about her all day in the shop."

Katie chose that moment to emerge from the kitchen. "Oh. I thought I heard your dulcet tones, Angelina. What brings you here?"

"Queen Amy is holding court back at the flat. My knees are still chafed from the last time she came around."

"Don't be so horrible. I think it's nice that she wants to spend so much time with George," Katie said, ignoring the frantic warning gestures she was getting from Lee.

Angelina folded her arms across her chest. "If you love her so much, she can be your new best friend."

Katie grinned and put her arm around Angelina's shoulders. "And give up spending time with you, sunshine? I could never do that. Where would I go to get my daily dose of childish pouting?"

"I'm not being childish!" she insisted. "I think it's weird that she's always around. She's so…clingy. You know, she keeps trying to start a conversation with me."

"How dare she," Lee said in mock outrage. Angelina glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender. "Right. I forgot. No smart comments."

"Come and sit down and we'll talk about it."

Angelina allowed Katie to draw her towards the sofa. Frankly, she didn't think talking about it was going to help. Everyone refused to see her point of view. Why couldn't they see that something wasn't right about her? Fred was blatantly encouraging George, but that was to be expected given his feelings about Alicia. Angelina had hoped for some support from Katie, but got little in the end. Perhaps she was still sore about the engagement party thing.

"Maybe you should make an effort to get to know her. We could end up being good friends with her," Katie said.

"You want her to replace Alicia, don't you?"

"Absolutely. Having only you as my best friend is driving me crazy. I never realised how much of a buffer Alicia provided."

Angelina scowled. "You're a nasty girl, Katie Bell."

"Me? I'm not the one looking to sabotage a friend's relationship."

"George will thank me later. They're not a good couple. She's too touchy-feely. Have you noticed that she's always touching him in some way?"

Katie raised her eyebrows. "That's rich coming from you. I've seen you and Fred in public. What the two of you get up to is positively indecent sometimes."

"Excuse me, but I've known Fred since I was eleven. Amy hasn't known George for long enough to be possessive."

"I hate to say it, but it sounds like you're the one being possessive of George in this case," Lee interrupted.

Angelina pretended she hadn't heard that. "We used to have such a wonderful group dynamic. If Amy pushes her way in it'll all be ruined. She'll start fights between us all."

"Honey, the only fights will be between you and George," Katie said solemnly. "If you get in the way of this he'll never forgive you. If you truly believe it's going to end badly, just let it happen naturally. It's much better if you're there to comfort George, not to gloat."

Angelina examined her fingernails pensively and decided it was time to own up to what she was really worried about. "But what if the whole thing's a roaring success? What then? We'll never see Alicia again because she won't _want_ to come back. If George falls in love with Amy everything will change."

"That's life, Ang."

Katie nodded and patted her friend's leg. "Lee's right. Change is inevitable."

"I know. I just feel like I'm betraying Alicia somehow."

"Look, Alicia's made her decision, all right. Now George has made his; he wants to get on with his life. Let him," Lee advised.

"Besides, if you upset George you'll upset Fred. Do you want to cause tension after you guys have been getting along so well?"

"No," Angelina mumbled.

"So you'll try to be nice to Amy?"

"I guess so."

"That's my girl. Now, do you want some chocolate cake?"

Despite her new be-nice-to-Amy rationale, Angelina spent an hour with Lee and Katie. She wasn't quite ready to be friendly yet. She needed time to prepare herself. If she was truly going to give it a shot, then she needed a few days to purge her mind of all anti-Amy sentiments. Unfortunately, when she returned to the flat, her period of purging seemed unlikely.

"What took you so long? I thought you said you were only going to pick something up from Katie," Fred said, looking up from where he was going over some sales figures with George.

"I decided to stay for a bit. They had chocolate cake." Angelina tried to discreetly look around the flat for any sign of Amy. Apparently, she wasn't discreet enough though.

"Don't worry. She's already gone," George said, not looking up from his parchment.

"Are you talking about Amy? I didn't even realise she was coming over."

"Yes you did," George replied flatly. "I told you she was coming over five minutes before you suddenly remembered you had to get something from Katie. Funny coincidence that."

Angelina couldn't help but bristle somewhat. "Are you suggesting I left to avoid Amy?"

"You don't like her."

"That's not true at all!"

George finally looked up at her. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm meeting Katie for lunch then we might do some shopping. Why?"

"Tomorrow also happens to be Amy's day off. I'm sure she'd love to spend the day with you and Katie."

"How would you know?" Angelina asked, panicking at the idea of spending an entire day with Amy.

"Strangely enough, we do talk occasionally. She's told me how much she wants to get along with you. She was upset that you weren't here tonight. She thinks you already hate her."

Angelina fought the urge to roll her eyes. So, Amy was one of those people who always had to be liked by everyone. Kind of like…Alicia. Rebuking herself for making the comparison, Angelina thrust that thought away and turned to Fred for help. "Come on, guys, what reason could I possibly have to hate Amy?"

"I could name about twenty," Fred commented unhelpfully.

"So if you really don't hate her, you'll invite her along tomorrow. Spend the day getting to know her and I promise you won't regret it."

Angelina frowned doubtfully. She needed to adjust her mentality so that she didn't automatically treat her as an enemy. That would take time. What George was suggesting wouldn't allow for much adjustment. "But what if she and I just don't get along. It's possible. I can be a little abrasive sometimes."

Fred gasped. "You? Abrasive? Never!"

"Shut up."

"I guess you won't know until you give it a try."

"If we turn out to be…incompatible, it'll be worse than it is now. We won't be able to be in the same room," Angelina said.

George shrugged and looked back down at the parchments spread before him. "I can't make you do it. I just thought it would be nice. It would definitely make things easier for me but – whatever. Have you got the figures for last week, Fred?"

Fred handed over the parchment as he shot Angelina a very dirty look. She rolled her eyes, appearing nonchalant as her conscience screamed at her. It really did mean a lot to George. There wasn't anything stopping her from being friends with Amy. She probably wasn't a horrible person; she just wasn't Alicia either.

"I'm going to bed," Angelina said quietly. The boys didn't reply so she slipped away, her eyes lowered shamefully.

After changing into her pyjamas, Angelina lay in bed staring at the dark ceiling. What would Alicia say if she knew what was going on? She'd probably want everyone to be friends with Amy. She was like that. Sickeningly righteous, Angelina thought.

The bedroom door creaked open and Fred stood there, silhouetted against the light from the hallway. She closed her eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep as he entered. The bed dipped slightly as he sat down beside her.

"You've upset my brother."

Angelina didn't move a muscle.

"I know you're not asleep. Open your eyes and tell me exactly what you think you're doing."

Oh crap. He sounded angry. It had been a while since she'd heard that hard edge to his voice. Slowly, she opened eyes. She could barely make out his shadow. He remedied this by flicking his wand and saying, "_Lumos_."

"Ah." Angelina threw her hand over her eyes. "Was that necessary?"

"I want to see your face when you explain why you felt the need to do that to him."

"Do what?"

"Don't play around with me, Angelina. I think we know each other too well for that. Tell me why you won't do this one simple thing for George."

She sat up, reacting involuntarily to the attack. "It's not one thing and it's not simple! You of all people should know that I don't like being told what to do. You and George are _telling_ me to be friends with Amy. I won't do it."

Fred shook his head wearily, as if he'd been expecting her to say that. "Don't be stupid. No one's telling you what to do. You're being a bitch because you like being a bitch."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me. Stop being cold and cynical and stubborn and vindictive. There's no need to punish George and Amy for something Alicia did. Get over it and stop living in the past. Amy is George's future whether you like it or not."

Angelina gaped at Fred. He hadn't spoken to her like that in a long time. Oddly, it made tears spring to her eyes. Once upon a time, she'd have flown into a rage when confronted with such antagonism. Now she felt bereft.

Fred continued, "George respects you. It would mean a lot if you became friends with Amy. If you refuse to make an effort, it'll crush him. If you knowingly do that…"

He left this hanging, but Angelina had no doubt as to what would happen. She'd be looking for a new place to live, and possibly a new boyfriend. "Are you giving me an ultimatum?" she asked.

"If that's what you want to call it."

Angelina slid back off the bed, never taking her eyes off him. "You know what? Go to hell, Fred."

"Goodnight to you, too," he replied calmly. He raised his wand and said, "_Nox_."

Plunged into sudden darkness, Angelina stumbled out of the room and slammed the door. Out in the hall she paused, leaning against the wall and blinking back tears. She thought she and Fred had grown out of petty fights. Old habits really did die hard.

"Are you all right?" George asked.

Angelina looked up to see him peering out of his bedroom. He looked genuinely concerned. She had no idea how he was able to do this when she'd just refused to be nice to his girlfriend. It was probably what made him so special. Did Amy deserve him? Had Alicia even deserved him?

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"Nothing to apologise about," he replied brusquely. "You choose your own friends, right? I'm sure you have a very good reason for not wanting to get to know Amy."

"I have lots of reasons," she admitted, "but none of them are good."

"I know what the main reason is, but none of this has anything to do with Alicia. Amy's not a replacement or a substitute. I'm not seeing her till Alicia comes back. This is for real."

"You really like her," Angelina realised. "It's not like a casual thing, is it? This could be big."

George nodded and smiled. "It could turn into anything. It'd mean a lot to me if you were onboard."

"Why?"

"You're my friend and I respect your opinion. Other than that, you're simply the best judge of character I know. If Amy gets your tick of approval, it'll be all I need."

Pride tickled at the back of Angelina's mind "Really? What I think matters that much to you?"

"Of course. I at least know you want what's best for me. It's the same with Fred. You two just want me to be happy, right?"

"Right," Angelina said quickly. That was all that mattered. It shouldn't have anything to do with Alicia, or with Fred. Him being angry with her wouldn't change the bottom line. "Invite her along, George. Tell her we'll meet here at eleven tomorrow morning and that we'll be going to a Muggle café nearby called Paris Interlude."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm sick of being stuck with Katie all the time. Amy will provide a nice change. Do me a favour and let Katie know as well."

George smiled and went over to her. "Thanks. I'll write them both a letter now. Amy'll be so pleased." Blushing a little, he kissed her quickly on the cheek.

Angelina watched him disappear back into his room. She put her hand over her cheek and looked back at the closed door of her own room. She wasn't quite ready to go back in there yet so she went out into the living room. The day had been an emotionally draining one. She curled up on the sofa and stared blankly into the darkness.

She wanted to sleep, but a constant barrage of thoughts kept her from truly relaxing. What if it turned out that she really didn't like Amy? Would she tell George or would she have to pretend? What would Fred think of this? Would he think she hadn't tried hard enough? He'd be so disappointed and ashamed that he'd kick her out.

An insidious, unsettling thought loomed at the back of Angelina's mind. The fight with Fred had upset her in more ways than one. The horrible thought that had crept into her mind was a truly frightening one. She refused to contemplate it so she kept it at bay, warding it off with thoughts of lunch the next day. What was she going to wear? What was she going to _say_?

She had almost lulled herself into sleep when a door creaked open. The footsteps that came padding down the hall were instantly recognisable. "Angelina? What are you doing out here?"

"I'm trying to sleep," she muttered.

"Then why don't you come to bed?" Fred asked.

"Because you're in it."

"Oh." He approached and stopped in front of her. "Will you come to bed if I sleep on the floor?"

"I'm perfectly comfortable here. Goodnight," she said crisply.

"So there's no chance of you coming to bed?"

"Nope."

"All right." Fred sat down in front of her and grabbed one of the cushions off the sofa. He proceeded to make himself comfortable right there on the floor beside her. "Sweet dreams."

Angelina sighed. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"It's my job to bug you."

"Just like it's your job to be rude and insult me?"

"I'm sorry I said all of that stuff. I didn't mean it. I got angry because I had to see the look on Amy's face when George told her that you weren't home. I then had to see the look on George's face when you told him you wouldn't have lunch with Amy."

"Were you ashamed of me?" she asked softly, dreading the answer.

"I defended you like I always do. George thought it was rude of you to leave and I told him that you were free to come and go as you pleased. When Amy suggested that you disliked her for no apparent reason, I explained that you were being loyal to your friend."

"Why'd you get so angry later if you bothered to defend me in the first place?"

"I may not always like what you do, but I'll always stand up for you in public. Other people don't understand you the way I do," Fred said, reaching up to stroke her hair. "When I get angry with you it's because I know you're doing something that's not really like you. I know you're not really a bitch, but other people can only see what's on the surface. It annoys me that you keep acting like you don't care. People are bound to start thinking you're heartless."

Angelina blinked back tears and pushed his hand away. "Perhaps I _am_ heartless. Have you ever thought of that?"

Fred got up on his knees and moved towards her so that their lips were inches from touching. "You're so totally devoted to Alicia that it puts the rest of us to shame. No one so loyal could ever be called heartless."

"If my loyalty's so admirable then why is everyone trying to get me to accept Amy?"

"Because being friends with Amy isn't a betrayal of Alicia. You'd be doing it for George."

Angelina sniffed and sat up. "I told him to invite her."

"I know. I heard you. He really appreciates it."

"Just so you know, I didn't do it because of your stupid little ultimatum."

Fred nodded, but she missed the slight gesture in the dark. "I know you didn't. It was a stupid thing for me to say in the first place. I totally lost the plot. Do you forgive me?"

"I'm too tired to think about it at the moment. We'll see in the morning."

"Come to bed?"

Angelina stood up, stretching her cramped muscles. "All right, but only because the sofa is lumpy. You're not allowed to touch me."

"I'll stay on my side of the bed," Fred promised. Luckily, it was dark enough for her to miss the glimmer in his eye.

They headed back to their room. Angelina climbed into bed and kept so far to her own side that she was in danger of falling out.

"Cold night," Fred said casually as he joined her.

"It's not too bad," she returned, fighting to keep her teeth from chattering and giving her away.

"All right then. Good night."

"Night," Angelina murmured.

It started with his fingertips on the small of her back. She didn't react so he pressed the palm of his hand against her. Angelina shuddered at the heat resonating from that one spot. Sure, Fred was an idiot sometimes, but he was _her_ idiot. She slid back a little and his arm slipped around her middle.

Fred gave a relieved little sigh. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Just checking."

Angelina hugged his hand to her chest as she drifted off to sleep. Her mind began to relax and protective barriers fell away, allowing that dangerous thought to sweep in unbidden. It would invade her dreams that night.

_Fred loves me, but does he love me more than George?_

xxxxx

Raunchier.

Alicia stared at the word scrawled in bright red ink. What did her boss mean by that? She'd submitted the second part of her interview with Oliver that morning, only to have it returned covered in red marks.

"What does he want me to do?" Alicia asked, turning to her fellow correspondent for help.

Jacob looked up briefly from the research he was doing. "The people want sex, Spinnet. You're giving them rainbows and puppies and dandelions."

"It's an interview with a famous Quidditch player! It's not meant to be sexy."

"It's an interview with a player you happen to have had a wild love affair with. Everyone wants to know about the sex. No one cares that Wood is starting up some boring charity. They want to know if he's a good shag."

Alicia gritted her teeth. "Like I keep telling you, I was only fifteen when I was with Oliver. We did nothing more than kiss."

"That's not what the tabloids say," Jacob replied, slamming his book shut and propping his feet up on the desk.

"You of all people should know that those tabloids have no journalistic integrity whatsoever."

"_You_ should know that a top-notch journalist has to collate information from many sources. I even read somewhere that you had Wood's child at Hogwarts but gave it up for adoption because you were too young."

"They actually reported that rubbish like that?" Alicia shrieked. "Gullible people out there will think I had Oliver's child in secret. My God. What if my mum or dad reads that?"

"No need to get all worked up. Simply set the record straight by making a statement if you're so worried."

"I can't do that. The Prophet has forbidden me to talk to any other media about Oliver. The paper gets the exclusive when I decide to talk."

Jacob leapt up suddenly, grinning from ear to ear. He dropped to his knees beside Alicia's chair and clasped his hands together. "Give me the interview. Talk about Wood to me. We're friends, right?"

"You tease me all the time! For the last week you've been calling me the teacher's pet."

"Awfully sorry about that. I meant to say that you're incredibly smart. That's why you got something published before I did. It's got nothing to do with favouritism.

"Last night you called me stupid for wanting to go see the Louvre."

"I'll go there with you tomorrow if you grant me the interview. I'll be gentle. It won't have to be very probing because I can put an interesting spin on things. It's sure to be published," Jacob said, his eyes gleaming at the thought of his first by-line.

Alicia shook her head firmly. "I'm sorry, but I won't be doing any interviews. There's nothing to tell."

He stood up, looking like a child who had been denied a sweet. "If it's so uninteresting, why did you bother to tell the whole damn world? Fame? Reputation? Bragging rights?"

"I thought everyone might go a little easier on Oliver if they knew about me. They wouldn't have to keep bugging him about his love life. Let them focus on me for a while. I can handle the scrutiny."

"Well, don't expect anyone to stay interested in you if you don't start to dish some dirt. If you publish the second part of your interview as it is, everyone will have forgotten your name in a matter of days. They'll be back to following Oliver around and getting interviews with his one-night stands."

Alicia sighed and put her head in her hands. "How am I supposed to make something seem raunchy when it really isn't raunchy at all?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're the star pupil, after all. You can do no wrong." Jacob went and grabbed his coat from the coat rack. "I'm going out to find somewhere to get drunk. Maybe if you did the same you wouldn't be such a boring prospect."

Alicia scowled at him. "Maybe if you stopped enjoying the nightlife so much you'd actually get something in the paper."

"Touché, cupcake."

"Go away."

Jacob slammed the door shut behind himself, leaving Alicia alone with her interview. The red marks glared up at her. She didn't even have time to do a proper re-write. Her deadline was in an hour. As Alicia had quickly learned, deadlines were torturous creations that loomed threateningly all the time. She was constantly on a deadline, which made her feel like she had to be working all the time. If she didn't spend all her time writing, the deadline would whoosh by.

Conveniently, writing all the time also helped keep her mind off George. She'd been quite restrained lately, but every once in a while she'd spot someone with red hair or freckles. Then it'd be nothing but George for an hour or so. Mostly she wondered what he was doing. Knowing him, he'd be staying at home a lot and throwing himself into the joke shop. He avoided things as much as she did. It was a little silly of them to both be holed up on opposite sides of the world.

Alicia had yet to write a letter to him. She'd sent one addressed to everyone when she had arrived in Paris two days ago. She was yet to hear anything back. Secretly, she hoped that George would write back to her personally. Being stuck with stupid Jacob most of the time made her feel decidedly unloved. Any word from George would be very welcome.

Alicia put a stop to her George musings before they could take hold. She had work to do. She had to salvage her interview from being relegated to the bottom corner of page forty-two.

xxxxx

Katie double-checked her appearance in the floor length mirror. She looked nice, not intimidating or unfriendly. Just pleasant in an unobtrusive sort of way. God only knew what Angelina would wear. She'd probably go for something shocking or provocative. Amy seemed like a conservative sort of person. Angelina would probably show up in a tiny pair of shorts and a torn shirt.

Katie grabbed her handbag and wand. Here goes nothing, she thought. She cleared her mind and Apparated.

"You're early!" Angelina shrieked.

Katie opened her eyes and blinked a few times, still a little disorientated by Apparating. "Early? I'm right on time, Ang. Aren't you ready?"

"Almost," she answered, hopping around the living room as she tried to put on her other shoe.

"You look lovely," Katie noted.

"I look like a boring school teacher. I hope Amy appreciates the effort I've gone to."

"I'm sure George will."

"Hey, do you own a fur coat or an alligator skin purse?"

Katie gave her friend a reproachful look. "Don't you dare. You're not allowed to order anything with meat in it either. We're going to respect Amy's-"

"Weird obsession with animals," Angelina interrupted.

"The same could be said about you and Quidditch," Katie replied archly.

"Oh, this is going to be a fun day. I'm supposed to be as nice as possible and you're in one of your snarky moods."

"Stupid Lee gave some extra money this morning and told me to buy myself something pretty."

"God, that must have been awful. You poor girl. Will that boy never learn?"

Katie sniffed dismissively. "Your sarcasm is not helping. Grab your stuff and let's get downstairs."

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

Katie rolled her eyes as she followed Angelina out of the flat. It was going to be a long day.

Downstairs, Amy was talking to Fred and George about something. She was gesturing animatedly and the twins listened rapturously. Angelina had to clear her throat to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt," Katie said.

"Not all," Amy said, waving her hand.

Fred turned to Angelina and smiled brightly. "Amy was telling us about the time she and her father were chased by a hippo. A hippo!"

"Wow. A hippo. That's…terrific," Angelina said, clearly confused as to whether it was good or bad to be pursued by a hippopotamus.

"Oh, it was nothing," Amy said demurely. "I was just about to come upstairs. George distracted me as soon as I came into the store."

"I didn't hear you complaining about my particular method of distraction." George laughed and hugged her around the waist. She pretended to fend him off as he kissed her cheek.

Angelina dug her fingernails into Katie's back. The smile on her face was more than a little strained. Even Katie had to admit that it was slightly disconcerting to see George kissing and touching someone who wasn't Alicia. At the same time, she tried to keep in mind that it was his right to choose who he kissed and touched.

"Next time just wave something shiny in front of him and he'll leave you alone," Katie advised. "That always works well with Lee."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll remember it for next time, but I have to admit that I don't really mind his method of distraction. I quite welcome it, actually." Amy turned her head and George kissed her on the lips.

Angelina almost drew blood. Katie stepped away and rubbed her traumatised skin as discreetly as she could. Fred must have been picking up on the distressed vibe his girlfriend was giving off because he clapped his hands together and said, "Right. You ladies had better get going. You don't want to miss lunch."

"That'd be devastating," Angelina said under her breath.

"Pardon?" Amy asked politely.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Katie wanted to go home. This lunch date was shaping up to be uncomfortable, difficult and downright bitchy. To think, she could be having lunch with Lee or sitting at home watching daytime television. Somehow she'd fallen into the peacemaker role in Alicia's absence. She now had a greater appreciation for her friend's ability to constantly preach and scold. Keeping Angelina on a short leash was not easy.

"We better get going. We'll need to get a table before the lunch rush hits," Katie said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could.

Angelina kissed Fred goodbye as Amy did the same with George. Angelina made sure that her kiss was longer, then pulled away. Katie looped her arms around both women's waists and led them out of the shop. They might as well appear united as they left. Katie wouldn't be surprised if someone returned with a black eye.

There was little talk on the way to the Muggle café. Katie tried to make small talk with Amy, but it was hard to do with Angelina pointing out random things every so often.

"Katie, look at the size of that pigeon. That's got to be the fattest pigeon I've ever seen."

Amy, undeterred by the interruption, paused in the middle of telling Katie that she lived in a flat with some of her workmates. "That _was_ a pretty big pigeon. It didn't look very healthy either. Poor little thing."

"What is it you always say about pigeons, Kate?" Angelina enquired innocently. "Rats with wings? They should be poisoned?"

Katie was tempted to stick out her foot and trip Angelina over. "I never said they should be poisoned. I don't think they should be poisoned, Amy."

She smiled, taking it in her stride. "It's fine. I don't like all animals either. I respect them all, but there are some I simply can't stand. Like eels for instance."

"I love eels," Angelina said immediately. "They're the most adorable things."

Katie cleared her throat to warn her friend to back off. She pointed up ahead. "Oh look, there's the café. It's right up ahead, Amy. Have you ever eaten at Paris Interlude?"

"No," Amy answered, giving Angelina a confused sideward glance. "I think one of my roommates has though. She said it was lovely."

"Katie and I have lunch there every Wednesday. It's our little ritual. Just the two of us," Angelina added pointedly.

Even Amy couldn't miss that hint. "Oh, I didn't realise I was intruding on anything. I hope George didn't bully you into this. I thought the invite was your idea, Angelina. I'll go and find somewhere else to eat if I'll end up being too much of a burden."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Angelina asked, looking astounded. "You'd actually go and eat somewhere by yourself if we asked you to."

Amy shrugged. "I'm not going to push my way into the group. If you don't want me around, I'll back off. I don't want to make life difficult for George."

Katie could tell that she was being perfectly sincere. Angelina obviously reached the same conclusion because she sighed loudly and lengthened her stride. "It's like trying to pick a fight with a freaking saint."

"I'm sorry, Amy. We try to hide sedatives in her food, but she always manages to dig them out," Katie said.

Angelina tossed her hair over her shoulder and breezed into the café. "I heard that and it's not my fault. How am I supposed to fight with someone who won't bite back?"

"Do you happen to have access to animal tranquillisers, Amy? I think those might work a little better in this case."

"Shut up, Katie. I'm trying to be friendly and you're ruining it."

Amy was laughing as she took her seat at the table Angelina had selected. "George mentioned that you two were always like this. I didn't believe him, but you girls really are a scream. I can't believe you can joke around so easily with each other."

"Oh, I'm not joking, honey. Angelina needs to be very heavily medicated."

"You're not amusing, Katie," Angelina said dryly. She turned to Amy. "She's only cranky because her boyfriend gave her money this morning. At Hogwarts she was a nice enough person. Now she frightens old people and children."

Katie glared across the table and snapped open her menu. "So, tell us more about yourself, Amy."

And so it began. After an initial frosty period, the conversation flowed freely over lunch. There was a slightly tense moment when Angelina ordered a chicken salad, but Amy insisted she didn't mind what people ate around her. For the most part Angelina was amicable. By the look of it, she found Amy's stories of growing up abroad interesting.

"Didn't you ever miss England when you were away?" Katie asked over coffee.

"I didn't really know England enough to be homesick for it. I was four when my mother died and five when my father took me to Africa. I was there till I was thirteen, so part of me still considers that my home. Another part of me thinks of India as my home because I was most settled there. I went to a lot of places in between as well. Dad went where ever the work was."

"Wow," Angelina said quietly.

Katie hid a smile. Angelina was definitely coming around to Amy. Her stories of adventures in exotic places seemed to strike a cord. Katie decided it would be best to let Amy do most of the talking. "Did you go to school or anything when you were away?"

"I haven't had any formal schooling at all," Amy answered. "My father taught me how to read and write in our first few years in Africa. When I was seven he got a position on a team of vets that worked on a large reserve. He was busy a lot of the time so I was looked after by a nanny. I had lessons with her everyday. Unfortunately, she was a Muggle and didn't know my father was a wizard."

"You received no magical instruction?" Angelina demanded, looking aghast.

"Not until I got to India. I didn't even know I was capable of doing magic until I got my Hogwarts letter. I remember crying for days after my father told me I couldn't go." Amy looked down into her coffee cup. "I hated him for it at the time. Now I understand that even though he was a very capable wizard, the magical world wasn't the place for him. He loved Muggle animals. And he loved me. If I left him, he'd have nothing to remind him of my mother."

Katie exchanged a glance across the table with Angelina. Perhaps they were prying too much. Time to change the subject. "Where should we go shopping?" Angelina asked.

"Shopping?" Amy asked, looking up quickly. "You want me to go shopping with you as well?"

"Of course," Katie replied. "In fact, we'd like you to have lunch and shop with us every Wednesday. Isn't that right, Angelina?"

Angelina's answer came quicker than Katie had expected. "Right. I'm afraid Katie has abysmal taste in clothes. I could do with a second opinion."

"I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Absolutely not."

Amy blushed a little. "Oh. Well, thanks. I've never had…friends. I mean I have friends, of course. I just don't have any life-long friends that I do things with regularly. I never got to have a group of school friends."

Angelina frowned contemplatively and said, "I can't imagine what my life would be like without Katie and the boys. You don't see any of the people you knew in Africa and India?"

"In Africa, there weren't any children my age at the reserve homestead I lived in. The few African children I interacted with couldn't understand a word I said. India was a little better. My father and I lived in a village on the outskirts of a tiger sanctuary. I had a best friend there. We used to do everything together. Jai's grandfather was actually the wizard who taught me magic." Amy shook her head, as if shaking off the memories. "But I haven't seen Jai since I was seventeen."

This comment sent the mood plummeting. Lunch was apparently over. As soon as the bill was settled, Amy excused herself and went off to the bathroom. Katie and Angelina went outside to wait for her on the street. Neither spoke. Katie was thinking about how different her own life would have been if she had never gone to Hogwarts. She'd never have met Angelina, Alicia, or the twins. No Lee, either. It was a horrifying thought.

"I'm glad you're here," Angelina said abruptly.

Katie looked over at her. She was staring off into the distance. She had obviously been experiencing similar thoughts. Katie threw her arms around Angelina. "I love you, too."

"That's not what I meant. Get off me," she said gruffly.

"You'd be lost without me," Katie said, clinging to her.

"I'd do fine by myself. My skin's a lot thicker than Amy's."

"Your head's also a lot thicker," she couldn't help adding.

Angelina snorted. "Yeah. Where would I be without your constant insults?"

Katie finally released her and patted her on the head. "I insult because I love. You know that."

"Whatever."

"Come on. We're lucky. Alicia may be away, but we've still got more than some people have. After all we've been through, we're still together. Most friendships don't last as long as ours has."

"No one else would put up with us," Angelina said.

"Amy seems to be handling us quite well." Katie winced as she saw Angelina's expression harden slightly. She pressed on though. "There's still an obvious hole in our group. If Amy's willing to step into it, why not let her?"

"Because it's not that simple. You yourself pointed out that we've been friends for a long time. We're used to having things a certain way. Amy's not Alicia. We can't _make_ her into Alicia. What if Amy ends up ruining our friendship?"

"Then she's out," Katie said firmly. "The first sign of trouble and I promise she's out on her arse. Nothing's worth risking our friendship for."

This time, Angelina turned and hugged Katie. "I'd go insane if you weren't around. Losing Alicia was bad enough."

Katie hugged her back. "Let's write her a letter when we get home. We haven't written her one since she got to Paris."

Angelina suddenly pulled away, looking distraught. "Do you think we should tell her about Amy?"

Katie had been contemplating this ever since finding out that she was George's girlfriend. She'd only recently reached a decision. "I don't see much point in telling her. George can do it if he feels he has to tell her."

"But…if we told her, she might come rushing home to get George back. Hearing about him being with someone else could be just the push she needs."

"Yeah. It could push her right back into Oliver's arms. Or worse – a stranger's arms. If she thinks she's being left behind, she'll retaliate. You know how she hates being left out."

Angelina nodded, looking as if she too had finally reached a conclusion. "Good point. There's not much to tell yet anyway. If they break up soon, we'll have worried her for no reason. We should leave it for a while."

"Agreed. In the meantime, we be nice to Amy, obviously, but try our best to leave her and George to their own devices. No meddling."

"What was that look for? Are you accusing me of meddling?"

"It was a general warning."

"A warning directed at _me_. I never meddle."

Katie raised her eyebrows. "And I suppose you never overreact or behave spitefully either."

"That's right."

"Remind me to add delusional to your list of mental issues."

Angelina glared. Slowly, that glare turned into a smile and the pair dissolved into giggles. They were still giggling when Amy re-joined them.

xxxxx

"Romantic place, isn't it?"

"No, Alicia, I will not sleep with you."

Alicia sighed and shook her head wearily. "Must you ruin every moment?"

"Must you throw yourself at me time and time again?" Jacob returned.

"You really are the most difficult person I've ever met. And, frankly, that's saying something."

"You can flatter me all you like, but I'm still not going to shag you."

"I'll try to keep my tears of disappointment to a minimum," Alicia said dryly.

She was on the Eiffel Tower with Jacob. The lights of Paris stretched before them like a blanket of twinkling stars. It was one of the most beautiful things Alicia had ever seen. Such a sight should have made her happy, instead, she felt like crying. Going to Paris was something you were meant to experience with a lover or a friend. Alicia was stuck with Jacob, whose ego was roughly the size of Paris itself.

Even Cassie wasn't around. The assignment in Paris was a relatively easy one, so she had gone ahead to Germany. The next morning the team was going to be present for the announcement of the next European Cup host city. They'd be joining Cassie in Berlin later that night. All of this meant Alicia only got to spend a few days in Paris. In Sydney she'd had time to get oriented. This time it was a whirlwind visit. Today had been their only day off, so she had dragged Jacob around to various Parisian landmarks.

Alicia had been working so hard on her Oliver interview that she'd actually been looking forward to taking a break. Like many other young women, Alicia thought of Paris as an intensely romantic place. She hadn't been disappointed in that respect. Romance was blossoming all around her. Everywhere they went, she and Jacob had been surrounded by couples kissing and whispering sweet nothings. It almost made her want Jacob. He wasn't bad looking or anything; he just had this bad habit of…speaking.

There had been a particularly embarrassing moment in the Louvre. Alicia had been admiring the Mona Lisa when Jacob had, quite loudly, said, "Why would someone want to paint such an ugly woman? Aren't there any naked sculptures in this place?"

Alicia had been furious. She'd always imagined standing in front of the Mona Lisa and having an intelligent discussion about Da Vinci's use of light and texture.

Nothing was turning out right. Alicia wasn't finding her job as enjoyable as she'd thought it would be. Even travelling the world wasn't much fun when you did it by yourself.

"So what's his name?" Jacob asked, drawing Alicia out of her reverie.

"Who?"

"The bloke you left in England. Cassie told me she reckons you left someone behind."

"I left a lot of people behind," Alicia answered guardedly.

"Did you love him?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business."

Jacob took no heed. "The way I see it, you either get over him and stop moping about, or you go back to him."

Alicia had had enough of the conversation and the view. "Wow. You're vain _and_ tactless." She turned to leave.

Jacob took her arm firmly. "Righto. Let's go back to my hotel room and get it over and done with. Only once, though, and no cuddling afterwards."

Alicia shoved him away. "I've known many idiots in my time, but you are the biggest idiot of them all," she said, turning red as her irritation grew.

"Tell me, how old were you when you lost your sense of humour?"

"I happen to have a very healthy sense of humour," Alicia said through gritted teeth. She could hardly squeeze the words out past the lump in her throat.

"All you've done since I met you is complain and scold and be generally boring. What's your bloody problem?"

"You! All of you!" Alicia shouted, drawing the attention of many canoodling couples.

"All of who? What are you talking about? Are you _crying_?"

Alicia swiped angrily at her eyes. She stomped back over to the railing and looked out over the city. "Go back to the hotel. Go find a bar or something. I don't care."

"You aren't going to try to jump off the Tower?"

"If you don't leave I just might. I want to be alone."

Jacob came up beside her. "What sort of person do you think I am? I'm not going to leave you alone in a foreign country when you're crying."

"You're off the hook. I just want to be alone."

"I don't think that's what you want at all."

Alicia turned to him, more tears of frustration escaping as she spoke. "How would you know what I want?"

"Christ, you're a real piece of work, Spinnet. I'm here trying to help you and you keep jumping down my throat," Jacob said.

"The only reason you spent the day with me was because you thought I might change my mind about giving you that interview. That's the only reason you're bothering to spend time with me."

"That's not the reason. Ok. That's not the _only_ reason. I don't know anyone here either. You're not the only person who's allowed to feel lonely."

Alicia's mouth snapped shut. Somehow she'd forgotten that she wasn't the only person who'd had to leave their old life behind. Jacob must have had friends he left in England. He might have even had a girlfriend. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"So you should be. I may be vain and tactless, but you're selfish and thoughtless."

"I know," she sobbed.

"I was only _joking_. What are you crying about?"

"We're so close," Alicia whispered. "Australia's one thing, but being here has made me want to go home. There's only a bit of water separating us. People have swum across the English Channel, you know. I could be back in England in a few hours if I took the Chunnel."

"Oh, I'm sure Francis would love it if you just pissed off back home for a holiday."

"For good," Alicia clarified. "I want to got to England and stay there."

"You'd quit?" Jacob asked, looking more than a little surprised. "But you're such a good journalist. Better than me, even. You'd give it up?"

"I can't make up my mind," she admitted.

"I think you're just having a bad day. That probably has a bit to do with me. Tomorrow you'll feel better. We'll be in a new place tomorrow night. I doubt you'd be able to swim from Germany to England."

"I can hardly swim at all," Alicia said, smiling a little.

"I want to go home sometimes as well. It's natural. All you have to do is remember that you're here because you're exceptional."

"I'm exceptional?"

Jacob nodded. "We both are. We were chosen out of the hundreds who applied for a reason. It wasn't some random lottery."

Alicia dried her eyes and looked back out at the array of lights. "We are a little special, I guess."

"Do you want to give up your specialness?"

"Specialness isn't a word."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"Hmm."

You weren't meant to cry in Paris. Alicia sniffled, feeling a little sheepish for falling apart. So much for being a tough, cynical journalist.

Jacob shuffled a little closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Is this all right?"

"Yes," Alicia said leaning into him slightly. It was oddly comforting.

"I thought I'd check first. Wouldn't want you to punch me."

"It's fine. Thanks."

"And what if I were to kiss you right now?"

"I'd punch you."

"Fine. Ok. Good to know."

Alicia checked her watch. It was getting late and they had a lot to do the next day. She'd come back to Paris one day. She'd scale the Eiffel Tower again, this time with someone she loved.

"Will you come to the Seine with me for a while? I've heard it's particularly beautiful at night."

"Now you want to go look at a _river_?" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

"I'll come with you, but I get to choose where we go in Berlin."

"Why do I get the feeling I'd end up in strips clubs and fast food restaurants?"

Jacob grinned. "It's like you've known me my entire life."

Alicia returned the smile. "Let's go."

"Let's." Jacob gave her shoulder a little squeeze then released her.

They made their way back to the centre of the Tower. It was then that Alicia ran straight into someone who came hurrying around the corner. She lost her balance and would have fallen if

Jacob hadn't grabbed her.

"Watch it," Jacob said to the stranger, who just glared. "Apologise to the lady."

The stranger gave Alicia a look that clearly meant he blamed for their collision. Alicia didn't like the look of the guy at all. He sneered at Jacob and pushed past them.

"Are you all right?" Jacob asked.

Alicia straightened her clothes out a bit. "I'm fine. Let's go."

"French men are so rude," he commented.

Alicia nodded in vague agreement. They weren't to know it, but the man wasn't from France at all. He was Russian. He also happened to be a recent graduate from Durmstrang. The tattoo of a snake and skull was still fresh on his wrist. He was a Death Eater in the country on business.

Alicia hadn't seen the last of him.

xxxxx

In a modest house on the outskirts of Edinburgh, Oliver Wood was having his usual breakfast: freshly squeezed orange juice, scrambled eggs on toast and some strong coffee. Not necessarily the breakfast of an elite athlete yet, but the juice was a start.

After breakfast, Oliver normally went outside to do some light training. Just some simple catching and passing drills to keep his skills sharp. This particular morning was different; Oliver stayed inside and opened his copy of the Daily Prophet. The paper was delivered everyday, but he rarely bothered to read it. He still disliked reading about himself and didn't want to risk coming across a negative article.

Oddly, Oliver didn't want to read a positive article about himself either. He thought that was how Quidditch players started to get big heads in the first place. If you read that you're God's gift to Quidditch enough times, you're bound to start believing it. So, Oliver was quite happy living in his self-imposed isolation if it kept him grounded longer.

This morning was the first time that he had opened the paper with the direct intention of reading about himself. The second part of Alicia's interview was going to be in there. Having not read the first part when it was published, Oliver got caught unawares in the flurry of interest that it created. This time he wanted to be prepared for whatever Alicia chose to reveal. Deep down, he wanted her to reveal everything – everything from the shower to the Quidditch Cup. It would show the world that he wasn't the callous, love-them-and-leave-them type that the media liked to depict him as.

Oliver also wanted to remind himself that he wasn't that sort of person.

Oliver Wood was my first kiss. He knows it and I know it. Now the world knows it.

A lot has been made of our relationship in the past week. Allusions have been as to the exact nature of our interactions. What really happened? The answer is: nothing. We were lonely teenagers who were looking for someone to pay attention to us. I was feeling overshadowed by my friends at the time. Oliver was being recognised for nothing more than his Quidditch skills. It was a happy coincidence that we found each other.

We shared what was more like an intense friendship than a romantic relationship. It's the same today.

Still, as I discovered whilst interviewing him, there are some places I can't go. After finding out he was single, I tried to push a little further. He withdrew.

'I don't like to talk about my love life. Things I say have a tendency to be taken out of context or blown out of proportion. Not that you'd misquote me. I just think people have a habit of believing what they want to believe. If it's easiest for everyone to see me as a Quidditch playboy, that's what they'll see me as. I can't do much to help that.'

A Quidditch playboy, he is not. It's a convenient media image. Readers want to know about his sex life, not about the charity he's starting for disadvantaged children. That, however, is what Oliver wishes to talk about.

'I always feel like I should do more for the community. I get paid to do something I love. The least I can do it's spend a little time and money helping kids who didn't have the same opportunities I did. It's not a big deal.'

I'm accustomed to his humility, but underneath I can tell that he's proud to be doing some worthwhile. That's the Oliver Wood I know. The Oliver Wood who doesn't play Quidditch for the money or accolades. The Oliver Wood who laughs and teases throughout our interview. The Oliver Wood I first met when he saved me from an older bully.

Oliver's truly one of the good guys. He might not volunteer to help an old lady cross the street or climb a tree to rescue a cat, but his heart is in the right place. To me, that's all that matters.

Alicia Spinnet, Junior Quidditch Correspondent, reporting from Paris, France.

**Look out for Alicia Spinnet's new column, 'Quidditch Quips', in the sports section of the Daily Prophet every Friday.**

Oliver closed the newspaper slowly and sat back. His forehead wrinkled as he frowned. Alicia had her own column already? She was moving up the ranks so quickly. A regular column would get her name out there. Quidditch players would start going to her in the hopes of raising their profiles.

Good for her, Oliver thought. She deserved it. She'd slaved away during school and written a good first interview. It was only a pity that the interview had turned out to be so fictitious.

As if on cue, a door opened down the hall and soft footsteps could be heard approaching. Oliver threw the Prophet across the kitchen, where it landed squarely in the rubbish bin. He sipped serenely at his juice and looked up.

"Oh. You're up. I wasn't sure if I should wake you or not. Did you sleep well?" he asked conversationally.

The woman looked down at her wrinkled clothes nervously. "Yes, thank you. I really hate to leave so early, but I have things to do today and-"

"It's fine," Oliver interrupted quickly. Excuses weren't necessary. This was simply how it worked.

"Ok. Well, perhaps I'll see you again some time."

Oliver smiled. "Perhaps."

The woman blushed a little and began to back out of the room. "Good. Thanks again. It was…thanks. Well, goodbye."

Oliver merely nodded and raised his glass a little. They both knew they'd never see each other again. Neither minded, which was the beauty of such liaisons. He didn't have to expend any energy on making a relationship work. The women he met probably did it for similar reasons. He never asked because aloofness was the name of the game.

The front door to his house slammed shut, snapping Oliver back to reality. Suddenly he didn't feel like training. He didn't even feel like reading a Quidditch book. He wanted to go back to bed and forget he had ever read Alicia's stupid interview.

She'd gone and told the world he was a good guy, a charitable guy. Not a playboy. Not the type of person who had one-night stands. The world wouldn't believe a word she said, which was the ultimate irony. Alicia would carry on with delusion that he was some sort of living saint. Not long ago, he had wanted nothing more than to clear his name and keeping on living his life the way he was.

Now all he wanted to do was live up to Alicia's lofty expectations.

* * *

A/N: I know that last scene was odd. It was also a weird note to end the chapter on, but I have my reasons. That's the last we're going to see of Oliver for a while. We leave him to struggle with what sort of person he wants to be.

The next chapter will be out…when it's out. In the meantime, I have a favour to ask some of you. I know I have a number of German readers, so I figured I'd ask you guys for a hand. Alicia's going to be in Germany (namely Berlin) during the next chapter. I know nothing about Germany. I have an obsessive need to be accurate when I describe places, but I know nothing specific enough about Berlin. Some sort of wall comes to mind.

I'm only kidding. Even I know (despite all my worldly ignorance) that the Berlin Wall fell. That's about all I know. There is specific information I'm interested in, but I won't waste time listing it all here. If you're from Germany or Berlin, or you've been to either place and you want to help me, check the forum or my livejournal for details. If you need motivation, just think of how much quicker I'll be able to write if I don't have to research first.


	5. Willkommen in Deutschland

Disclaimer: It's lucky I don't own HP. You'd have to wait a decade between each book. Sigh.

A/N: Here you go, Classic Pairs Shipper! All the PMs I got from you spurred me on. And thanks, Emma. Your phone call helped a lot as well. This chapter takes place in England and Germany. Hence the title of the chapter, which translates to 'Welcome to Germany'. As you might remember, I put out a call for Germany experts. I got the best in the business. This chapter is dedicated to Meike (my tourism expert), Gina (my language expert) and Lara (my day-to-day life expert). This chapter wouldn't have been possible without your help. Well, it would have been possible. It just would have been really crap and I'd have ended up insulting any German person who read it. Ok. I'll shut up. Read the chapter. Enjoy it. Savour it.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_That was a memorable day for me, for it made great changes in me. But, it is the same with any life. Imagine one selected day struck out of it, and think how different its course would have been. Pause you who read this, and think for a moment of the long chain of iron or gold, of thorns or flowers, that would never have bound you, but for the formation of the first link on one memorable day._

**Great Expectations**, Charles Dickens.

_This_ was journalism.

Alicia looked around surreptitiously from beneath her lashes. The scratch of dozens of quills, the hum of several voices, the collective whir and click of one hundred sharp minds. Blood pounded through Alicia's ears. It was so intensely…intent. The top journalists in the world all in one room. The creativity, the professionalism –

"I totally want to shag our guide."

The tip of Alicia's quill almost snapped. She turned to glare at Jacob. "Will you shut up for like five seconds? We're supposed to be observing."

"I am observing."

"Observing the preparations, not the guide's arse," Alicia hissed.

"Uh huh. Do you think she's wearing underwear?"

"I don't know and I don't care. What are you going to show to Francis this afternoon? You've written nothing."

He peered over at her parchment. "I'll copy off you, hot shot."

"Bugger off."

"Jealous that I fancy the guide?"

"I pity her," Alicia retorted immediately. "Now shut up. People are watching us."

"People are always watching us. They're all waiting for us to slip up so they can run off to Francis and tell on us. Of course, I'm quite used to being stared at by women."

"_Shut up_."

"See that blonde woman over by the pot plant? I think she's from the Montreal Gazette or something. Anyway, she wants me. I can tell."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Nobody wants you, Jacob. They all want your _job_. Some people in this room would literally kill for our jobs."

Jacob rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Imagine how much I could get paid for knocking you off. Hmm. I could even ask for payment in sexual favours."

"You're a moron."

"Sleep with one eye open, Spinnet."

"I seriously hate you. Go stand somewhere else," Alicia said, shuffling away slightly.

He threw his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, we gotta stick together. We're wearing huge targets. I'm not going to leave your side. Well, at least not until I can get some alone time with our guide or Ms Montreal. Then I'll pretend I don't know you at all."

Alicia slapped her hand over Jacob's mouth. Thanks to him, she'd missed everything that had been said for the past two minutes.

"So, as you can imagine, it was quite an undertaking," the German guide said. She'd obviously just finished saying something important, because everyone began writing furiously and mumbling appreciatively.

"How amazing," a nearby reporter said.

Alicia stood on her toes, waiting for their guide to say something further. All the woman did was smile and gesture towards the exit. "It is now time for lunch. In half an hour, your next guide will collect you and take you to see where the players will be staying during the Cup."

"I missed it!" Alicia snapped, elbowing Jacob sharply in the side. "She said something important and I missed it!"

"Relax."

"_Relax_? We're here precisely to report on the preparations for the next World Cup. She was telling us about the preparations for the next World Cup! What part of that don't you understand?"

Jacob shrugged and began to draw her towards the exit. "You stress too much. Man, look at these losers. We've been dismissed and they're still standing around writing."

"That's what we should be doing!"

"We're special, Alicia. How many times to I have to remind you that we beat all the other applicants? We're so gifted that we don't need to linger with these saps. I've already got my article half-written in my mind. It's pure gold."

"I need to make new friends," Alicia said as she was dragged from the pressroom. "I need to get to know other journalists. I don't even care if they don't speak a word of English. Anyone's better than you."

"Forget friends. You need to get some sex. That'll fix the crankiness. I saw you talking to the bloke from the Vienna Herald earlier. I think he likes you."

"He's old enough to be my father!"

Jacob held up his hands defensively. "Hey, far be it from me to judge you. Whatever floats your boat."

"That's it, I'm not sitting with you at lunch." Alicia marched towards the buffet of food that had been set up.

"I'm sorry. Let's talk about you then," Jacob said, trotting after her. "Your hair looks really pretty today. Not as frizzy as it normally is."

Alicia growled and seized an orange in her fist. "I'd shut up right now, if I were you."

"Did I say frizzy? I meant to say alive with health and vitality. Come on, Spinnet. We had a moment on the Eiffel Tower. Remember? You were upset about your lost love and I said I'd kiss you and you said you'd punch me. We both laughed merrily. Remember? You let me touch you. Such good times. Don't you remember?"

"I remember you saying I was selfish and thoughtless."

Jacob frowned as he heaped some meaty German sausages on his plate. "Well, that doesn't sound like me at all. Mistaken identity, obviously. You remember how I comforted you and you finally let down that brick wall? We connected on such a deep, sub-conscious level. I don't know about you, but I'm sure I heard choral music."

Alicia glared at him over the sauerkraut. "Now I know how you got this job. You certainly have a knack for spinning bullshit."

"Ah, so glad we could make up. Which table should we sit at?"

"The back corner. I don't want anyone to see me actually socialising with you. Thanks to this job, I have a reputation as an intelligent person. I'd like to maintain that illusion for as long as possible. Sitting with you as you build a village out of your breakfast is not going to help much."

"Hey, you said my liked my breakfast village. That croissant schoolhouse was a work of art and you know it."

Before Alicia could make a suitably dismissive noise, she spotted Cassie and the other photographers entering from the other side of the dining room. Alicia sighed in relief. Finally, some civilised company. She waved the woman over.

Cassie smiled back and said goodbye to her friends. She bounded over, her camera swinging from a strap around her neck. "Hey, kids, how has it been? Having fun yet?"

"Our guide was hot," Jacob answered enthusiastically.

"Please save me," Alicia pleaded, seizing Cassie by the arm and pulling her towards a table. "I've listened to him all morning. I need some intelligent company."

"Relax, would you? The two of you are going to have to learn to get along. You're stuck with each other for a few years yet."

"How many years exactly?" Alicia asked, giving Jacob a sharp look as he pulled out her chair for her.

Cassie snatched a strawberry from Jacob's plate and waved it in Alicia's face. "Listen, you're lucky to have another reporter to travel with. Most of the correspondents here travel alone. Same with the photographers. That's part of the reason why Daily Prophet jobs are so sought after. Their readership is big enough that they can afford to employ a team of Quidditch correspondents."

"So don't take me for granted," Jacob said.

Alicia sighed and prodded at her food. It wasn't that she disliked Jacob, he just reminded her of George sometimes. A commotion at the door made her look up. Their colleagues were pouring into the dining room. Many peered over at the trio and muttered behind their hands.

"Hi there!" Jacob called brightly, giving them a cheerful wave.

"Do you really have to encourage them? It's bad enough that we're stared at without you giving them a reason to whisper about us as well."

Jacob shrugged. "It's jealousy – pure and simple."

"They're going to think we're arrogant prats if you keep it up."

"I'm going to get my lunch," Cassie interrupted. "Do you think you two can refrain from killing each other till I get back?"

"No promises," Alicia returned darkly.

Jacob smiled and put his arm around Alicia's shoulders. "We'll be fine."

Cassie left and Alicia shoved Jacob away. She poked her food around listlessly. She didn't have much of an appetite anymore. How could she eat knowing that dozens of people were watching her, waiting for her to fall? The tiniest mistake around these vultures and she could kiss her job goodbye. Mind you, if she got fired she could go back to England…

_England_. Something inside her twinged painfully. Germany was certainly a beautiful country, but she still felt homesick. It was funny how she had never appreciated England when she lived there. Now all she could think about was the twinkling London skyline, the still majesty of Stonehenge, the brilliantly white cliffs of Dover, the windswept moors of Yorkshire.

"You all right?" Jacob asked softly. "You look pale."

Alicia shook herself from her reverie and turned to him. "I'd like to go sightseeing tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

"We're being guided around the city by professionals. What more could you want to see?"

"There are some Muggle places I'd like to go to. You know, stuff like Checkpoint Charlie and the Berlin Wall."

Jacob raised his eyebrows "You want to take me to see a wall?"

"It's not just a wall. It's history. It's a metaphor for independence, a landmark of humanity's continual fight for freedom."

"Sounds mildly interesting. Right, I'll go with you, but in return you have to come out tonight."

"Out?" Alicia asked worriedly.

"Yeah, everyone's going to be there. It's a chance for us to mingle with the rest of the journos. I mean, we can show them that although we're geniuses, we can still throw back a lager with the common people."

Alicia looked around at the reporters and photographers who were taking seats at nearby tables. Sure, they looked professional, but she couldn't help but remember what Cassie had said to her in Sydney. "Why do I get the feeling that this planned outing is just an excuse for certain people to get drunk and fool around."

"Are you referring to me?"

"No, I'm generalising. Cassie says that gatherings like this are a chance for – for-"

"Meaningless sex with strangers?"

Alicia shook her head wearily. "I was trying to be delicate about it, but yeah. That's what it's about."

"And I assume you won't have any part of it?"

"Of course not."

Jacob slapped her on the back bracingly. "Then I won't either. We'll grow old and prudish together."

"Ms Montreal's looking your way," Alicia said lightly.

He half leapt out his seat. "Really? Where?"

"So much for old and prudish."

"You're nasty."

Cassie returned to the table and they spent the rest of breakfast relating their experiences. So far, the reporters had been hearing about the logistics involved in organising the Cup and the photographers had gone to take photos of the stadium that was going to host the final. After lunch, the photographers were going to get some shots of the Organising Committee whilst the reporters went to see the village that was being constructed to house the players.

Not long after Alicia finished eating, a woman appeared in the dining room wearing the official robes of the Organising Committee. Jacob immediately stood up to check her out. Alicia scowled and yanked him back into his seat.

"Hallo. Willkommen in Deutschland. I am Meike, your guide for the remainder of the day," the woman said, speaking heavily accented English. "If you would like to finish up, we'll make our way to the village. We will assemble in the pressroom in five minutes."

Alicia leapt out of her seat as Meike disappeared from the dining room. Knives and forks clanged sharply as everyone else rushed to finish. Perhaps she had enough time to have a private chat with Meike before everyone else turned up. That seemed like a journalistic thing to do. If she was clever enough, she might be able to get some sort of exclusive.

"Wait," Jacob said. He shoved two pancakes into his mouth and jumped up to follow her from the dining room.

"Don't come with me. I'm trying to make a good impression and you won't help matters if you show up with food hanging out of your mouth. Stay here for a few minutes."

Jacob made a reply that was largely unintelligible "Fut ips nof lair. Waid!"

Alicia lengthened her stride, but she knew she had little chance of dissuading her partner from joining her. He seemed to think she wouldn't be able to get another lucky break if he stuck by her at all times. He was probably even hoping to snatch a story out from under her nose. Unfortunately for Alicia, it actually was proving hard to be professional with Jacob tailing her.

Meike was flicking through some papers when Alicia burst into the pressroom with Jacob right on her heels. The startled woman looked up. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Jacob, who hastily removed the pancakes from his mouth and rushed over to shake her hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you. My name's Jacob Lennox and I'm with the Daily Prophet. It's an English paper, quite a successful one, if I do say so myself."

"Also rather biased and corrupt, I hear," Meike replied, shaking Jacob's sticky hand daintily.

Jacob forced a laugh. "Nothing but industry gossip, I assure you."

Alicia cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Actually, to be fair, the British Ministry does have a lot of control over what the paper prints. Too much control, many say."

Meike inclined her head thoughtfully. "Isn't that the nature of the media today? Everything we say is run through filters, watered down and censored. Free speech is becoming more of a political ideal and less of a reality."

"Free speech isn't quite dead and buried," Alicia said, warming to her topic. She hadn't realised just how much she'd been craving intellectual conversation. Jacob could only look on and nibble intermittently at one of his pancakes.

"That is true. There are those of us who still believe that governments should not be able to control the press. It is very nice to meet you, Alicia Spinnet. I have heard much about you."

Meike held out her hand to Alicia and she shook it after a brief moment of hesitation. It was odd to think she had a reputation, let alone one that preceded her. Unless people were saying bad stuff about her. That would be awful.

Alicia swallowed her dread and smiled thinly. "It's nice to meet you, too, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Meike."

Jacob, seeing that Alicia was again trouncing him, stepped in between the pair and put on his best investigative voice. "There's a rumour going around that the Organising Committee is running low on funds. Can you comment on this? If the money does dry up, how will this affect the Cup? Are corners being cut? Are players being put at risk by shoddy workmanship?"

Meike, to her credit, stayed perfectly composed as she said, "On the record, I am not authorised to comment on financial matters. We have an accounting department for that. Off the record, you, Mr Lennox, are a pest."

"I tell him that at least once a day," Alicia said, struggling to contain her laughter.

Jacob proved hard to deter. He opted for flattery. "I have great respect for women who don't back down. I hope you'll be joining us when we go out tonight."

"I will be there."

Jacob flashed his best cute, boyish smile. "Great. I'd love to buy you a drink and get to know you better."

"I don't think my new husband would love that as much," Meike said, holding up her hand to show her wedding ring.

Meike nodded curtly to Alicia and strode back to her papers. Well-fed journalists began streaming into the pressroom as Alicia clapped Jacob on the shoulder. "I love seeing you get shot down. You'd think I'd have tired of it by now, but every rejection is as entertaining as the last."

Jacob scowled and sullenly shoved half a pancake into his mouth all at once.

xxxxx

It was panic stations in the Jordan-Bell household.

For most people, 3 months would be plenty of time to organise an engagement party, but Katie was convinced she wouldn't make it in time.

"I should have started weeks ago. Oh God, where'd I put the final guest list? Lee! Help! Leeee!"

Angelina slapped her hands over her ears and watched as Katie leapt up off the floor and sprinted from the room. She sighed and lowered her hands slowly. She loved Katie, she just didn't love her as much when she was screaming in such a high pitch that neighbourhood dogs started barking.

"I can't imagine how she's going to be before the actual wedding."

Angelina rolled her eyes and looked over at Amy. "Are you absolutely sure it's not safe to use animal tranquillisers on people? Could we book Katie in to be part of some clinical trial?"

Amy giggled and surveyed all the party related parchments and papers that were carpeting the living room floor. "I think it's cute. I'm sure I'll be just as frantic in the lead up to my engagement party and wedding. I can understand why she wants everything to be perfect."

Angelina pounced with all the agility and accuracy of a kitten leaping on a ball of wool. "Do you want to marry George? Have the two of you talked about it yet?"

Amy turned bright pink. "Er, no. We've been dating for a couple of weeks. It's a little early, don't you think?"

"Katie knew she wanted to marry Lee the day they first met," Angelina said.

"Really? I dunno-"

"Don't listen to her," Lee interrupted. "Angelina likes to make up stories to frighten people. The truth is, Katie couldn't stand me for years."

Katie came trailing after Lee, adding, "It was ages before I could even be around him without wanting to punch him. Where'd you say the list was?"

"Exactly where you left it yesterday." Lee yanked open a desk drawer and removed the missing guest list.

Katie snatched the list away and clutched it lovingly to her chest. "I didn't put it there. You must have done it."

"I've barely touched the thing. I've kept well out of your way with this whole engagement party."

"You don't want to be involved?" Amy asked, looking up at Lee curiously.

He shrugged. "I don't care either way. I was involved to begin with and Katie just yelled at me."

"I didn't yell at you!"

"Remember that scene in the florist?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "That was entirely your fault." She turned to the girls. "He wanted gerberas on the tables. _Gerberas_!"

"What's wrong with gerberas?" Lee asked, genuinely mystified.

"Gerberas are fine to give to your seventy year old grandmother on Mother's Day. They don't belong at engagement parties. Don't you know anything about flowers?"

Lee put up his hands in surrender. "And that's why I'm not getting involved anymore. I figure I'll just show up and smile for the photos."

Katie threw the guest list in Amy's direction and poked her fiancé in the chest. "What's that tone about? Are you upset? Do you want to be involved in the decisions? If you're going to complain, you can pick the colour of the tablecloths."

"Fine. I will."

"Fine. You do that. It just can't be yellow, pink, green, red or brown. That would clash horribly with everything."

"Thanks. That leaves me a lot of options." Lee frowned, his mind seizing upon a random colour. "All right, orange it is."

"_Orange_?" Katie shrieked. "What? Are you mad?"

Angelina snorted and slapped her hand over her mouth to contain a giggle. She found engagement party preparations rather tedious, but this livened things up a great deal. Poor Amy didn't know what to do. She didn't know the couple well enough to recognise pointless bickering when she saw it.

"Ok. Black, then," Lee offered.

Katie gave a frustrated sigh. "Try again. It's an engagement, not a funeral."

"White with blue polka dots."

"Right. Now you're just being ridiculous. If you can't take this seriously, I'll pick the colour myself."

"You'll end up picking it anyway. Same thing happened with the dessert." Lee turned sharply and walked away.

"We've been through this. Ice cream with sprinkles is not a suitable dessert!" Katie shouted, stomping after him.

Angelina uncovered her mouth slowly and took a deep breath. "Funny that. They already sound like an old married couple. Makes you want to run down the aisle, doesn't it?"

"Hmm. Tempting, but I think I'm fine for the moment."

"You wouldn't marry George now if he asked you?"

Amy saw no point in answering that question. She looked down at the guest list in her hand. Something caught her eye, providing a good distraction from Angelina's sudden marriage preoccupation. "Why is there a question mark next to Alicia's name? I thought she wasn't coming."

"She's not, but Katie's a dreamer. I don't think she can bring herself to cross Alicia off the list. Poor dear's in denial."

"Is there still a chance she'll be able to make it?"

Angelina arched an eyebrow. "I guess anything's possible. Why do you care? Worried she'll come back and steal George away from you?"

Yet another question that Amy would not answer. She'd quickly learnt that the best way to avoid Angelina's little traps was to give them a wide berth. Walking into them blindly only led to gloating on Angelina's part and anxiety on Amy's.

"What's Alicia like?" Amy asked, hoping she sounded only mildly interested.

"George doesn't talk about her?"

"Not really."

"That's not surprising. She was his first love. It's probably still difficult for him to talk about," Angelina said.

"He says he's over her," Amy said quietly.

"Have you completely forgotten your first love?"

Amy's mouth opened, then she hesitated. "He doesn't love her anymore. He told me that."

Angelina's eagle eye picked up on the brief moment of hesitation. "What about your first love? Do you still think about him? I'm willing to bet you do."

"George doesn't think about Alicia anymore," she offered weakly.

Angelina made a rude noise. "Of course he thinks about her."

"The bottom line is, George isn't in love with Alicia anymore. He swore to me," Amy said through gritted teeth. Her voice had picked up a slight hitch. She was becoming agitated. Angelina knew she had to back off.

"If George gave you his word, then there's no disputing it. Whatever else he is, he's honourable."

"I know. That's why I wouldn't care if Alicia came to the party. In fact, I'd like to meet her. She sounds like a…"

"Like a what?" Angelina pressed, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Like an interesting person. I've heard so many different accounts of her. You and Katie only ever speak well of her. Fred only speaks ill of her. When George does mention her it's as if she was just an old school friend."

"Fred's an idiot and George's view is a little subjective, don't you think?"

Amy's fist unconsciously clenched around the guest list. "Because she broke his heart? That's bound to colour his opinion of her. He's entitled to feel the way he does."

"And what way _does_ he feel, Amy? You know the inner workings of his mind? You can see what's in the depths of his heart? He's not as open as he seems."

"Do you think you know George because you're dating his twin? They're not the same person."

Angelina's ire was beginning to rise. Who did Amy think she was? "I've known George as long as I've known Alicia and Fred. I've learnt a thing or two about him. It'll be years before you learn those things."

Amy smiled smugly. "I do hope to be able to take my time. Years getting to know George certainly won't be wasted. I'll still be discovering things about him when we're old and grey."

"So you _do_ want to marry him!"

Amy dodged that trap again. "You can believe whatever you wish. I can assure you that I'm not about to leave him behind to travel the world. He means a lot more to me than that."

That shot at Alicia did not go unnoticed. Angelina set her jaw and stared at Amy. That comment was uncalled for, especially since she didn't know the circumstances properly. Angelina's nostrils flared warningly as she opened her mouth.

"Sorry, guys!" Katie said loudly as she returned at that opportune second. Her hair was all over the place and her lipstick was smeared.

"I'm glad to see you and Lee were able to make up so quickly," Angelina said, winking suggestively.

Katie patted her hair reflexively. "Shut up and mind your own business, Angelina."

"You're the one who walked back out here looking half shagged."

Amy, seeming to ignore their banter, forced a smile and got to her feet slowly. "I'm sorry to bail out. I really should be going. There's a sick Crup I need to check up on."

Katie's face fell. "Oh, it wasn't going to take much longer. I just needed some help finalising the menu. It'll only be another twenty or so minutes."

Amy was already halfway to the door. "I'm sorry. I just – the Crup and it's getting late," she stammered, looking at the ground.

"I didn't realise I was keeping you from work. You should have said something earlier. You don't even need to feel obliged to help out," Katie said.

"No! I don't mind. Really. I'll come help another time. I'll see you later."

And Amy was out the door without so much as a backwards glance. Katie didn't even have time to say goodbye. Sensing what had happened, she turned and glared at her guilty looking friend.

Angelina shuffled some parchments around and cleared her throat. "So, the menu, huh? I quite like Lee's suggestion of ice cream and sprinkles."

"What did you do this time?"

Angelina did her best to look affronted. "Are you implying I would-"

"Her face was bright red!"

"Is it my fault that she blushes easily?"

"Angelina! We've been getting along so well with her. Why'd you have to go and ruin it?"

"I didn't do it! _She_ brought up Alicia to begin with!"

Katie closed her eyes and sighed. "Alicia? Oh, please tell me you didn't."

Angelina squared her shoulders. "All I did was set her straight about a few things. That's all. She's the one who took it badly."

"What exactly did you set her straight about?"

"George hasn't been very truthful when describing his relationship with Alicia. I told Amy the extent of it and she resented that for some reason. Not my fault!"

"Amy resented the fact that you started telling her how in love her boyfriend was with his ex? I can't imagine why that conversation would upset her," Katie said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"She got all snippy. She accused Alicia of abandoning George to travel around the world."

"That's precisely what she did! Honestly, Angelina."

Angelina threw her hands up defensively. "I didn't do anything wrong. I told her the truth! If she can't face it, that's not my problem. If she can't accept the fact that she won't be George's first big love, then he's really better off without her anyway."

"But you're meddling. We said no meddling. It's up to George to tell Amy what he thinks she needs to know about Alicia. It can't be easy for him to talk about. Just give him a break."

"But he's practically lying to her. Doesn't that show how little he actually cares about her?"

Katie pointed at her threatening, her hand shaking slightly. "If you don't stop meddling, I'll sack you as bridesmaid."

"Yeah?" Angelina scoffed. "That'd leave you with a total of zero bridesmaids, honey."

Katie glared. Angelina smiled smugly. Katie's lip began to quiver. Angelina opened her mouth. Katie burst into tears.

"Oh God. Katie? What are you doing? Stop that. I was being stupid. I'll be your bridesmaid. I'll be nice to Amy and leave George alone. Please stop."

"I'm scared," she sobbed pitifully.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of marrying Lee!"

Angelina's eyes widened considerably and she looked fleetingly down the hall. Lee probably hadn't heard. She took Katie firmly by the arm and led her into the kitchen. Katie immediately threw her arms around Angelina's neck and began crying into her shoulder.

"I don't understand. You love Lee," Angelina said, patting her on the back awkwardly.

"Marriage is forever and ever," Katie exclaimed. "And _ever_!"

"But don't you want to be with Lee forever?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Forever is just so…forever! It never ends!"

Angelina frowned to herself. It sounded like Katie had finally cracked. Alicia would know precisely what to say. She'd say something perfect and comforting and Katie would calm down immediately. Angelina looked up at the ceiling for help. What would Alicia do?

"Don't worry, Katie. If worse comes to worse, you can always just divorce Lee."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Katie cried a little louder and said, "I don't want to get married with the intention of getting divorced! That's stupid! It's till death do us part. Not till one of us gets sick of it!"

"Christ. Don't marry him then. I don't bloody know," Angelina snapped, becoming frustrated with her own inability to come up with anything helpful to say.

Katie pulled away sharply. "But I want to marry him."

"What the hell? All right. Look, I don't have any idea what's going on anymore. You want to marry Lee, but you don't know if you want to be with him forever. But if you don't want to be with him forever, you still won't divorce him."

"It's just cold feet, right?" Katie asked, looking up at her friend with large wet eyes.

Cold feet! That sounded like something Alicia would say. Angelina relaxed visibly. "Oh, absolutely, Kat. That's exactly what's going on. Everyone gets cold feet, you know. I bet Lee will as well."

"Lee doesn't want to marry me?" Katie wailed, throwing her arms around Angelina.

Angelina groaned and glared up at the ceiling. Wherever Alicia was, she hoped she was having an awful time.

xxxxx

"Beer with a vodka chaser? Is that even safe?"

"Who cares?"

"I quite like my liver."

"Live a little, Spinnet."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Jacob. Give it a try."

Alicia looked across the table at Meike, not bothering to hide her shock. "You condone binge drinking?"

"The way I see it, you're going to have to pick up a bad habit or two if you're going to be stuck with Jacob for another few years."

"You're just lucky I'm too drunk and happy to scowl at either of you," Jacob said, pointing his finger in the general direction of each woman.

As Alicia stared contemplatively at her drinks, another unfamiliar German voice entered the conversation from behind her by saying, "I think you'll be saddened to discover just how many journalists turn to alcohol for comfort."

"Ah, you made it, Gina," Meike said, smiling at the newcomer over Alicia's shoulder.

"Guten Abend. Of course I came. I would never miss an opportunity like this. The world's top Quidditch reporters all in one bar. If the beer keeps flowing freely, I'm bound to stumble upon some scoops."

Alicia turned around to put a face to the voice. A pretty young woman smiled down at her. It was then that Jacob stumbled to his feet and yanked a chair away from a nearby table. "Sit down," he slurred.

Gina gave him a dubious look, but accepted the seat between him and Meike. "I see you started without me," she said, looking from Meike to Alicia.

"Oh no, Jacob started before any of us," Meike said, giving him a weary glance. "I suppose I should begin the introductions."

Before Meike could say anything else, Jacob thrust his hand towards the newcomer. "I'm Jacob and I work for the Dairly Plophet. Wait…the Dairy Poph-"

"The Daily Prophet," Gina supplied.

"Whoa! I work for them too. How come I never saw you 'round?" Jacob reached out and poked her cheek with his finger. "So pretty face."

Meike rolled her eyes as Alicia stifled giggles and Gina drew back slowly. "He's Jacob and he's had too much to drink," Meike said.

"So I see. I hope you didn't ask me here to introduce me to him."

"Of course not, darling. You're here to meet Alicia Spinnet."

Gina raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she gave Alicia a quick once over. "Ah, the next big thing in Quidditch journalism. I've heard much about you."

"Alicia, I'd like you to meet my friend Gina. She works for the Berlin Tribune."

Alicia's mind dredged up a memory from a few months ago. "Are you the same Gina who broke the news about illegal stimulants being used by some of the top players?"

The German woman smiled and nodded. "The very same Gina. Are you not the same Alicia who secured an interview with the illusive Oliver Wood and managed to get her own column after only weeks at the Prophet?"

Alicia turned and looked briefly into the depths of her beer. "That's me. But Oliver's a friend and the column's only small and it's mostly fluff. Who's dating whom, who's been seen where and when…it's not very hard-hitting."

"It's a start. You can't just leap into investigative journalism. You may think of your column as being mere fluff and page filler, but it is just the kind of exposure you need," Gina said.

"Stupid column. Wish I had a column," Jacob muttered darkly.

"Why don't we go get another drink and leave these two alone to talk business," Meike said, reaching over and patting the sickly looking Jacob on the hand.

"Another drink? Mmm. Fantastic." He got to his feet and swayed unsteadily for a moment. "Why can't I have a column? Stupid column."

"It's all right," Meike soothed. She gave Alicia and Gina a smirk before gently taking Jacob by the arm and leading him towards the bar.

"So tell me what you're looking into at the moment," Gina said as soon as they were alone.

"Oh, we're all just here to observe the Cup preparations."

"I realise that, Alicia. What are _you_ looking into?"

Alicia frowned. "I don't know what you mean. I'm here to report on the same thing as everyone else."

"Do you want to be like everyone else? World Cup preparations are well and good, but you need to dig. Think outside the box."

"Are you talking about the rumoured funding cuts?" Alicia asked, lowering her voice and leaning across the table slightly.

"There's no need to whisper about that in here. I guarantee every other journalist in here is chasing that story. You need to go in another direction if you want to make your mark," Gina advised.

"What do I need to do?"

"Investigate, my dear."

Alicia suddenly became aware that her heart was racing. She'd found it. She'd finally found the thrill of journalism. Tracking down leads, doing research, revealing scandals, making the world talk. Her entire body was tingling with excitement. If she could find the tiniest hint of a story, if she could dig around and pull out a front-page article, she'd be set for the rest of her career.

"At least ninety percent of the leads you'll come across will go nowhere. It's the illusive ten percent that everyone in here is looking for. You're already a very capable writer, but as you begin to develop your investigative skills you'll learn to sort the useless leads from the useful ones."

Alicia nodded thoughtfully. "I need an insider. I need a Ministry informant. I wish my sister still worked for the British Ministry. Do you have a way into the German Ministry?"

"Oh, I have many eyes and ears in the Ministry. I've been building up contacts for the past three or four years that I've been with the Tribune. How do you think I broke the story about the illegal stimulants?"

"Can you give me a name? I just want to ask a few questions."

Gina smiled. "Nice try, Miss Spinnet. I like you, but journalists never share informants. You shall have to find your own. I suggest you try to have one informant in each of the major global Ministries."

That didn't sound like a very easy thing to achieve. Alicia set her jaw and handed her beer over to Gina. She then grabbed her vodka shot and held it aloft. "Here's to corrupt politicians and whistle blowers."

"Here's to beautiful Quidditch," Gina added, touching her glass to Alicia's.

xxxxx

Sometimes it's easy to get caught up in your own little world. You become pre-occupied with the details. What to cook for dinner? What to wear tomorrow? Whose turn is it to do the grocery shopping? Beyond this, there's the wider world - a world that will make its presence known every so often.

It was one such morning. The world was about to shake up the lives of those living above Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"The bacon's burning!"

"What?"

"_The bacon's burning_!"

"I'm not cooking the bacon. George is. Yell at him!"

Angelina dropped her hairbrush in the sink angrily and stormed out of the bathroom. "George! What are you doing? Trying to burn the place down? I can smell it all the way down the hall."

George did not look even glance up from the Daily Prophet as Angelina joined him in the kitchen. His eyes were scanning frantically, his brain was trying to process a dozen different things at once. Burnt bacon was the last thing on his mind.

Angelina coughed and waved her hand around as she removed the frypan from the stove and turned it off. "Just look at all this smoke, George. Why weren't you watching the bacon?"

"Where's Fred?"

"What?"

"I need to talk to Fred."

Angelina's well-honed Weasley twin instincts were tingling. Something was definitely up. "He's in our room. What's going on?" she asked firmly.

George snatched up the Prophet and got to his feet. "Never mind."

"Never mind?" Angelina echoed shrilly. "What's going on? Is it something to do with Alicia? Tell me."

"It's got nothing to do with Alicia. You'll find out soon enough."

That answer was far from satisfying. Angelina jogged down the hall after George. She was brought to an abrupt standstill when he slammed her bedroom door in her face. She growled and immediately seized the door handle. It was locked, of course. She'd left her wand on her pillow, so she was effectively thwarted. Unless…

"Frederick James Weasley! Get out here right now and tell me what's going out! You know I hate being left out! Open up!" she shouted, pounding against the door with her fists.

There was no response whatsoever. Something was very wrong. Her stomach turning slightly, Angelina wandered aimlessly back toward the kitchen. The lingering smoke made her eyes water, so she went downstairs. The store wasn't due to open for another ten or so minutes, but Angelina went and opened the front door.

Diagon Alley was virtually deserted. Angelina frowned as she peered up and down the normally busy street. Most of the other stores opened earlier than Wizard Wheezes, so there was usually a healthy crowd when they eventually did open their doors. Elderly witches were usually shuffling about; harassed looking mothers usually tugged at the hands of their sullen looking children; couples should have been walking along slowly, stopping to gaze into any window that took their fancy.

The only creature currently occupying Diagon Alley was a stray black cat. Angelina watched the cat lick its paws slowly, ignorant of silly human dalliances. "Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't have got out of bed this morning?" Angelina asked the cat, who pointedly ignored her.

There didn't seem to be much risk of losing business, so Angelina closed the front door. Something major was obviously going on and, by God, she was going to find out what it was. Half way up the stairs, she bumped into Fred.

"There you are," he said, grabbing her firmly by the forearm.

"What's the matter?"

"George and I have to go somewhere."

Angelina grunted as she found herself being dragged up the stairs. "Ow. Watch it, would you. Are you going to tell me where you're going?"

"That's not really important. You just need to stay here. Don't bother opening the store, and don't leave for any reason. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't understand a bloody thing! Why can't I come with you?"

"Angelina, please don't argue with me right now."

"I have a right to know why I'm suddenly being confined to the flat. It's something George read in the newspaper, isn't it?"

Fred paused at the top of the stairs and turned to her. His expression was resolute. "Do you know Amelia Bones?"

"Head of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"She's been murdered."

"_Murdered_? My God."

"George and I have to go see mum and dad."

"But why? Your parents can't have known her very well. What does her murder have to do with you?" Angelina asked.

"Her murder has to do with all of us. Who do you think murdered her?"

It was lucky Angelina hadn't eaten any breakfast yet. Her stomach roiled. "You're saying that You-Know-Who killed her?"

Fred nodded. "Or at least had someone else kill her. He's attacking the government. He's taking out our leaders."

Angelina pressed her hand to her forehead. Trying to kill Harry at every turn was bad enough, but now You-Know-Who seemed to have abandoned all pretences. He wanted control and he would take out anyone who stood in between him and ultimate power. He was now powerful enough to dismantle the Wizengamot if it suited his plans. He could sit back as his minions picked apart the Ministry.

"I'm coming with you," Angelina said, squaring her shoulders against a sudden wave of dread.

Predictably, Fred replied, "I said no. You have to stay here. George is over talking to Amy. He's going to get her to come over here and wait with you till we get back. Both of you have to stay here till we can find out if it's safe."

"Safe?" Angelina asked softly. "We're in a real war, aren't we?"

He kissed her on the forehead quickly. "Yes."

"Then I want to help. I _need_ to help. Let me come and see what's going on?"

"You know I'd prefer to have you by my side right now, but there's no way that can happen. You need to stay here and let George and I find out what's going on. Look after Amy for him."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "You're off doing something constructive and I'm stuck babysitting the vet. That's just great."

Fred clasped her face in his hands. "Don't worry, baby. I have a feeling there's going to be plenty of danger to go around. You'll get your share."

A shiver ran the length of Angelina's body as tears stung at her eyes. "Promise me you'll be careful. No stupid heroics. That goes for George as well. If both of you aren't back in two hour nobody's going to stop me from coming after you, all right."

Fred smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. "If I was in genuine trouble I wouldn't want anyone else to come rescue me. I know how brave and determined you are."

"Alicia always said foolhardy and stubborn."

"That too."

Angelina kissed him quickly on the lips. "Two hours, Fred."

"Two hours," he confirmed. "Now will you give me a proper kiss?"

Angelina threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. It wasn't the most elegant kiss they'd ever shared, but it was what both of them needed at that moment. They were interrupted by the sharp pop of someone Apparating into the living room.

"But I don't understand why I couldn't stay at my place, George."

Angelina groaned against Fred's lips. She didn't see why Amy couldn't stay at her own place either.

"I'd just feel better if you were here with Angelina," George said.

"I can take care of myself," Amy said, sounding all too unconvincing in Angelina's opinion.

"You and Angelina can look after each other," George replied firmly, leaving no room for arguments. "Fred and I will be back as soon as possible. Everything's going to be fine."

"I know everything's going to be fine. I don't even know why you're fussing so much. It's not like the Minster for Magic died."

"We'd probably be better off if You-Know-Who did take out Fudge."

Amy gasped. "Don't say things like that, George!"

Angelina pulled back from Fred and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Please don't leave me with her."

"It won't be for long. You two can use the time to bond. It'll be a good chance to get to know her better."

"She hates me."

Fred raised his eyebrows slightly. "Do you blame her?"

"Hey, whose side are you on? Remember who you share a bed with."

"It's not about taking sides, Angel. If George keeps seeing her then the four of us are going to be together a lot. It'd be easier if you actually got along with Amy. But, still, I'm not forcing you into anything."

Angelina sighed and closed her eyes. She hated it when he made sense. "Just don't take too long, ok."

"I'll be back before you know it. Come on, let's go."

Angelina followed Fred into the living room. George and Amy were kissing rather passionately and were oblivious to their presence. Angelina cleared her throat loudly to separate the couple. Fred gave her a warning look, which she ignored. There was a big difference between tolerating Amy and watching her make out with George.

George pulled away and stroked Amy's hair. "I'll be back soon."

Amy bit her lip and gave Angelina a sidelong glance. "Where are you actually going?" she whispered.

"To see my parents. Don't worry. We won't be in any danger."

Despite George's reassurance, Amy didn't relax. Her grip on George's arms looked painful. George seemed to be at a loss for what to do. He looked torn between hugging her and prying her fingers off him. Amy's eyes glistened with tears.

"It's all right, Amy. We won't be long," Fred interjected. He gave Angelina a small shove forward.

Angelina swallowed her indignation. What right did Amy have to cling to George when she was having to step aside and let Fred wander into possible danger? It wasn't fair. If she could let her boyfriend go, then Amy ought to be able to do the same.

"Come on," Angelina said firmly. She took Amy by the arm and pulled her away from George. "You and I can start preparing a nice big lunch for the boys when they get back. How does that sound?"

"All right," Amy replied hesitantly.

George let out a relieved breath. "A big lunch sounds perfect. We'll be expecting the works."

"At least three courses," Fred added, winking at Angelina.

She pointed her finger at him sternly. "Don't make me come after you."

He gave a mocking little bow. "I wouldn't dream of it."

With a pop, he disappeared. George followed suit after giving Amy one last reassuring smile. Angelina sighed and turned to Amy. The young woman's lower lip was quivering slightly.

"What's wrong?" Angelina asked, trying to be as gentle as she could about it. The last thing she needed was a hysterical vet crying all over her.

"I'll go back to my place now," Amy replied, her voice wavering.

Angelina was loath to admit it, but Amy reminded her of Alicia sometimes. The uncertainty, the lack of confidence. It was like first meeting Alicia again. Amy now waited for acceptance in the same way that Alicia once had.

"And leave me to prepare a three course meal? Yeah right." Angelina clapped her hands together and marching off to the kitchen. "I'm pretty sure we have the ingredients for a shepherd's pie. We'll do a salad to go along with it for you."

"Aren't you worried?" Amy asked, trotting after her. "How can you think about lunch when Fred is going off to God knows where to do God knows what?"

"But I know where he's gone. He and George have gone to talk to their parents. Have you met Mr and Mrs Weasley yet? They're strong opposers to You-Know-Who, but they're not going to let their children walk blindly into a dangerous situation."

"Why couldn't we go with them? I thought Fred would at least take you along."

"Well he didn't, all right," Angelina snapped. She closed her eyes briefly as she clattered around looking for pots and pans. What was she supposed to do if Fred wouldn't confide in her? Lately she'd found herself walking in on the twins having whispered conversations. Fred wouldn't tell her what they were talking about. All he said was that she shouldn't worry herself about it. "Yeah right," Angelina muttered, slamming a baking dish down on the counter.

"Angelina, does it make you feel sick?"

"What? Shepherd's pie?"

"No. Do you feel sick when you think about how involved in this thing Fred is?"

Angelina turned around to look her in eye. "The 'thing' you're referring to is a war. I don't know what you mean by sick, but I certainly don't like the idea."

"It makes me feel physically ill," Amy confided, looking down at the ground.

"How exactly do you feel? Like you're going to vomit or just dizziness?"

"Not really like either of those. When I think about what could happen to George – my stomach…it feels hollow."

Angelina felt a genuine twinge of sympathy for her. She felt her face soften as she regarded the girl who had taken Alicia's place. No matter what happened in the future, she evidently had some pretty strong feelings for George.

Angelina nodded. "It feels a bit odd, doesn't it? Not quite a pleasant feeling, but not all together bad either. Hard to describe if you haven't felt it."

"You feel it as well," Amy said, looking more than a little relieved.

"I don't feel quite the same thing anymore." Angelina smiled and shook her head gently. "Just wait till you feel it in your whole body. When I think about Fred getting hurt, my whole body feels like it's going to collapse in on itself. When you experience that, you know you're too far gone. Be thankful it's just your stomach for now."

A shy sort of smile crept across Amy's face and she finally looked up to meet Angelina's eyes. "You know what I like best? I like going to sleep every night knowing that I belong to someone. When I wake up every morning I know there's someone out there who's glad I'm around. Someone wants to see me. Someone goes to sleep every night knowing they belong to me."

"I like that, too."

Amy looked into Angelina's eyes and an understanding grew. Friendship was pushing it, but at that moment both women understood where the other was coming from. Amy couldn't help what was in George's past. At the same time, Angelina couldn't dismiss it.

Amy rolled up her sleeves and slipped by Angelina. "You said something about a salad? Let the expert have a go at it."

xxxxx

Alicia was drowning in a sea of rumoured scandals and half-heard gossip. She'd gathered as much evidence as she could to substantiate whether or not funding to the World Cup was being cut. Every other journalist was locked in their room doing the same. No doubt they'd have the same dodgy statements from mysterious 'insiders'. They'd have the same official figures from the accounting department. Everyone was on the same trail.

Gina was right. Alicia flicked all the parchments and papers off her bed. She needed to think outside the box. She needed to go her own way, to stand out from the crowd.

"How do I do that?" Alicia asked herself as she rubbed her temples.

Everyone wanted to know if the funding was being cut. What if she was a step ahead? What if she assumed that the funding had been cut? What then? Why would the funding be cut in the first place? Millions of Galleons were pumped into the World Cup every time it was held. Quidditch brought the world together at a time when it was needed most.

On the other hand, she could assume that funding wasn't being cut. But where would that leave her? She'd be story-less. Plus, it didn't look that way. She had the figures on a parchment on the floor. Money _was_ coming in.

Alicia spun her pencil around in her fingers. Figures could be tweaked, but the money was probably being given to the Organising Committee. They'd complain otherwise. It seemed unlikely they'd sit back and watch their World Cup become a sub-standard event. By all accounts, the German Ministry of Magic was happy to pump money into the Cup. Everyone stood to benefit from a successful tournament. Tourism was set to increase exponentially; the local economy was going to receive an enormous boost. Why would the government want to risk ruining that?

_They wouldn't_. Alicia sat upright. In front of her on the bed lay one of Cassie's photos of the Organising Committee. There were a dozen smiling witches and wizards looking up at her. All so professional looking in their official robes. She'd met many of them personally on her tours and at her press conferences. It made her feel a little ill.

If the money was going in one end, but not coming out the other, it stood to reason that it was getting caught in the middle somewhere. Alicia had heard of similar things before. Most notably, there were stories about corrupt African governments. When people donated money to help the less fortunate, the government would intercept the money. African politicians lived in grandeur while millions of their citizens barely had enough for three square meals a day. It was bureaucracy at its worse.

Could this be happening here? Alicia's heart thumped against her ribcage. Someone in the Organising Committee was siphoning off money to line their own pockets. They were denying their nation their time in the spotlight. They were putting lives at risk. If corners were deliberately being cut, it would be an even bigger scandal. There was no way of telling how many officials were involved. The cover-up could even extend to the government.

Alicia had stumbled upon her own Watergate.

xxxxx

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Alicia growled.

It had been twenty-four hours since she first hit upon the idea that the Organising Committee was somehow diverting government funding. She still had nothing substantial. Just some vague hints that some of the Committee members lived above their means. That wasn't nearly enough. She wished she had her own Deep Throat. If only she had an informant to point her in the right direction. It would make things so much easier.

She hadn't been able to pick up a hint of a lead yet. If she was going to blow this thing apart, she needed to do it very soon. They were due to leave Germany in two days. It would become much harder to investigate from a distance. She needed to talk to people face to face.

A knock at her door sent her scurrying about to hide her work. "Who is it?" she called as she shoved a handful of Committee-related parchments under the bed.

"Who do you think it is, stupid?"

"Go away, Jacob."

He ignored her and opened the door. "Come on, princess, Meike's waiting downstairs."

"Meike? What for?"

"She's going to take us to see those stupid Muggle monuments of yours. Cassie even leant me one of her cameras so I can take a picture of that spectacular gate you mentioned."

"It's a wall, not a gate. I can't go anyway. I'm too busy."

"Doing what?" Jacob raised his eyebrows and looked around slyly. "You got a bloke hidden in here somewhere?"

"Believe it or not, but I've actually got work to do," Alicia huffed.

Jacob launched himself at her bed. She squealed and just managed to avoid being jumped on. "Everyone is saying you're a snob, you know. You didn't eat dinner or lunch with us yesterday. They're all saying you think you're better than them."

"And have you been defending me?"

"No. Why should I bother rocking the boat for your sake? Besides, it does look an awful lot like you're distancing yourself from the other journalists."

"I've been busy working."

"Wait a second." Jacob sat up suddenly and grabbed hold of her wrist. "You know something, don't you? You've made some sort of breakthrough. What do you have? We can work on it together. Cut me some of the action. We're teammates, not rivals. We both serve the interest of the Prophet. It's only fair that I should be included in your story."

"I don't _have_ a story. And I wouldn't bring you in till I had broken it myself. I let you clean up some loose ends later, but that's the extent of it." Jacob opened his mouth, but Alicia held up her hand. "And don't bother getting indignant. We both know you'd do the same. We may both work for the Prophet, but journalism is a lonely profession. Everyone looks out for themselves first."

"Bollocks."

"You wouldn't even defend me when people were bad-mouthing me!"

"I'll go sort it out right now. I'll tell them all you're an angel. We can pretend you've just been sick. I'll go sing your praises right now. How does that sound?"

Alicia sighed and shook her wrist loose. "I don't even have a story yet, Jacob."

"Yet!"

"I'm not getting anywhere."

"Let me help."

"No bloody way. This stays with me for the moment. I'm not even going to tell Francis about till I have some proof."

"Proof of what?" Jacob asked, leaning towards her compellingly.

"Look, I could use a break now. I feel like my head is going to explode. Let's go get Meike and do some sightseeing. Just give me a minute to change."

"Ok," Jacob said, settling back on her bed.

Alicia put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Get out of my room right now."

Jacob grinned and rolled off the bed. "Spoil sport."

Alicia had to fight a smile. So much like George sometimes. The notion hit her full force. It knocked the breath out of her. With the new distraction of this possible scandal, she hadn't thought about George in at least a day. That was the longest she'd gone without thinking about him since she left Hogwarts.

Now that she had a second of respite, her mind was flooded with memories. They made her want to smile and cry at the same time. At that moment she'd have given anything to touch him or even just smell him. The way he always smelt nice baffled her. It wasn't a cologne she could put her finger on. If it were that simple she'd just spray her room with it. The smell was him, she couldn't replicate it.

The bang of her door closing made Alicia jump slightly. Why did she have to start thinking about George now? She had so many other things skipping and cajoling through her mind that it was surprising she even had room for him. Yet, somehow, there he was. Red hair, freckled skin, bright smile, downcast eyes.

It just wouldn't do. She had to concentrate on securing her story. This story could make or break her career. She had to be certain about her facts. She couldn't afford to have her mind wandering.

Alicia rubbed at her watering eyes and took a deep breath. She suspected she only needed to be strong for a while longer. She couldn't possible spend her entire life thinking about George. That would be insane. She'd lose her mind before long. No. There was a period of grace. She was expected to think about him now. That was normal.

She was being whisked away to Egypt next. The country's first women's Quidditch league had just been established. They were there to report on the first few matches. After a week in Egypt they'd be off somewhere else. By that time she ought to have purged all thoughts of George from her mind. By then she ought to be able to get to sleep without her knotted stomach giving her hell. She ought to be able to see people with red hair and not break down.

She'd even get a replacement if it came down to it. If she needed someone else in her life in order to push George aside, then she'd have to do it. She couldn't live like this.

"Hurry up!" Jacob called, pounding on the door.

Alicia went over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a top. As she changed she wondered what George was doing at that moment. He was probably working in the shop. Smiling and laughing as he talked to customers. Neighbourhood kids were probably regulars in the store. George was a natural with kids. Probably because he was a big kid himself. He'd make a great father –

"Spinnet!"

Alicia almost tripped as she pulled her jeans up. "All right! Jeez!"

An hour later, Alicia was walking beside Meike on the crowded streets of Berlin. Jacob was up ahead with Meike's husband Jan. Alicia felt a little awkward to be walking beside a member of the Organising Committee that she was investigating. Still, she was sure Meike wasn't involved. It was a gut feeling, but at the same time she hadn't discovered anything that would suggest otherwise. For obvious reasons, she still couldn't mention her suspicions to Meike.

"But what could you possibly be working on that would take up so much of your time?" Meike asked, upon hearing that Alicia had been busy.

"Oh, it's nothing much yet. I can't talk about it obviously. I need to get all my facts together before I can go any further with it."

Meike nodded and didn't press any further. "It sounds like a big story. Don't work yourself too hard, dear. Remember to make time for a social life."

"A social life?" Alicia scoffed. "I kissed one of those goodbye the day I signed on the dotted line."

"You don't date?"

"Who am I supposed to date? Jacob? Ick. Francis? Quadruple ick. They're the only men I spend time with these days. I don't have time to get to know anyone else. I'm not in any one place long enough to form even a fleeting connection."

"I used to be the same way with my work. It was my whole life." Meike smiled and looped her arm through Alicia's. "That was until I met Jan. Now I have a nice balance between my husband and my work. I don't let either one take over. It's not always easy, but the rewards make it worthwhile."

"But you met the one person for you. Should I set my career aside for meaningless flings?" Alicia asked.

"How else do you expect to meet the love of your life, Alicia?"

"But how I am even supposed to know? I have such a short time to spend with them before I move on. What if I end up leaving the love of my life behind somewhere?" Alicia asked, thoughts of George sidling into her mind.

"You'll know. Often it'll be one clear second. Call it an epiphany. You'll know that you love him. It won't fade."

"Then I forsake my career?"

Meike shook her head fervently. "Oh, darling, don't think I'm trying to bully you into quitting your job. Some people get by. Gina's personal life has suffered at the same time her professional life as flourished. She's happy. She has a full life. Everyone is different. Can you throw yourself into your work so much that you won't get lonely?" Meike squeezed her arm. "Loneliness is awful, isn't it? Feeling alone in the world, feeling as if no one cares for you."

Alicia didn't know what to say to that. She knew that there were people in the world who still cared for her. George still cared for her. Didn't he? Surely if she still thought about her, he must think about her in return. He couldn't have dismissed her from his mind so easily.

"What are you two talking about so seriously?" Jan asked, calling back over his shoulder.

"Never you mind. It's private girl talk."

"Are we there yet?" Jacob asked. "My feet hurt."

"Not much further," Meike replied.

The four of them walked along in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Alicia was trying to digest all that Meike had just said to her. That sounded fine for some people, but it wouldn't work in her case. How could she juggle a relationship and a career like hers? It sounded impossible. Unless she married Jacob.

"Are we allowed to climb the wall?" Jacob asked casually.

Alicia winced. No way could she ever marry Jacob. "No, you can't climb all over the Berlin Wall. It's not one of those rock-climbing walls."

"Then why exactly are we going to see it?"

"Just shut up and walk faster. I knew I should have brought a colouring book to entertain you with."

"You're hilarious, Spinnet."

Meike exchanged a knowing look with Jan. "See, didn't I tell you this would be good practice for when we have children?"

Jan laughed. "Right, if you two stop bickering and behave yourselves I'll buy you both an ice cream later."

"Mmm. I like ice cream," Alicia said, grinning and taking a moment to look around at Berlin. It was a beautiful city. It had that historical feeling, but with alluring splashes of modernity. Alicia especially liked the trees that lined the streets. The whole place was solemn but vibrant. Again, she wished she had more time to spend there. It had been the same with Sydney and Paris. She'd been to so many exotic places, but she hadn't really seen any of them properly.

It would also be nice to share the experience with someone.

"There it is," Meike said.

The remains of the Berlin Wall were right there. Alicia stopped and stared. The other three probably weren't as affected by the sight. She had gone to Muggle school, she'd seen footage of the Wall being torn down. She knew about Communism, the Cold War and East and West Germany.

Alicia went and pressed her hand against the Wall. Jacob snapped a photo and told her to strike a seductive pose. She ignored him and studied the Wall. Alicia spent a few minutes walking along the 140 metre long wall. This wasn't the Wall as it had once stood. This wall had been re-constructed using parts from the original.

After examining the Wall as much as she could, Alicia moved onto a nearby field. 1065 crosses had been erected to represent all those who lost their lives trying to escape East Germany. It was a harrowing sight.

"I think Jacob may have made a new friend," Meike said coming up beside Alicia. They both looked over to where Jacob and Jan appeared to be having an earnest conversation. "Jan is telling him about how witches and wizards were involved in bringing the Wall down. He actually appears to be paying attention to the story."

"Wonders never cease," Alicia said distractedly.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what we talked about on the way here?" Meike guessed.

"Yes. I have this feeling that I left the love of my life behind in England when I took the Prophet job."

"Ah. What is his name?"

"George. George Weasley. We grew up together. There was never anyone else as special. But I hurt him – badly. Our relationship couldn't recover."

"Did you try?" Meike asked gently.

Alicia shook her head and looked at her shoes. "I left. I love him though. I know that much. I just want to be over it now. I don't want to think about him anymore. It's too painful."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it'll be a long time before you're over it. You may not ever fully recover. You can never underestimate the damage a broken heart can do to a person."

"One thing that really scares me is the idea that I'll never have that feeling of being in love again. That feeling when nothing else in the world matters except the other person. When you'd do anything for them. I want to be able to feel that way again."

Meike took her hand and squeezed it. "You can, Alicia."

She turned away slightly. "I understand what you're saying, but it's not so easy in my case. I'm a correspondent. My career involves extensive travelling. I can't see how I'll be able to maintain a healthy relationship."

"You are wrong about one very important thing."

"What's that?" Alicia enquired dully.

"You are a journalist, not a correspondent."

Alicia frowned. "And?"

"And you need to put things into perspective." Meike took her face in her hands. "My darling, listen to me, how many newspapers are there in the world?"

"Hundreds. Thousands if you count the Muggle ones."

Meike's eyes twinkled. "And can you tell me how many George Weasleys there are in the world?"

Alicia breath hitched. Her body felt like it was going to collapse in on itself.

"There's only one George Weasley in the world."

* * *

A/N: Gah! Ok. I won't say anything. Did you know that was the longest Castles chapter so far? I hope you enjoyed your cameos, Meike and Gina! Ich liebe dich! That's all I have to say…except – please take a moment to review! I really live for all of your reviews. Keep an eye on my Live Journal for details about the next chapter.

Aufwiedersehen!


End file.
